Tekken, The Adventure of Liam Jaeger
by The95will
Summary: Meet Liam Jaeger, a student lucky enough to attend the Mishima Academy. Skilled in hand to hand he attracts the attention of several important people. Making friends and enemies with words and fists. The next King of Iron Fist Tournament is here. What awaits for Liam?
1. Chapter 1, The First Day

**Author's Note: Hello everyone this is my first fan fiction and I would like to thank you for giving me a chance. I am doing Tekken for that I think is a good starting point for a fighting game theme fiction. I hope you'll enjoy the journey. Also just call me Will.**

Daybreak, the sun was warm and welcoming, clouds scattered, and the buzz of a new year of school. Door is locked and with a messenger bag in tow Liam is still half-asleep. "I shouldn't read before bed." Liam yawned. Liam is an American student transferring to the Mishima Academy. Due to an exhausting entrance exam, Liam's curiosity to understand Japanese culture and with a long conversation with his Uncle Howard of understanding, allowed Liam's journey to Japan. His button up shirt began to squeeze the life out of him. Damn uniform, it's tight around the shoulders.

The walk was calm, birds singing, trees in bloom with flower peddles blanketing the road. Liam would have preferred to have his headphones though it was temporary luxury for walks, dulls the sense to hear too much. Also for some strange reason, whenever he wears headphones is when someone has to talk to him. He did a light laugh as he was walking. The time to travel from his apartment to his school was a ten minute stroll. Every step he faded from hearing with thoughts of his time at a new place. The school is within sight, though the 30 foot statue is difficult to miss. His body stood there observing the school with many conflicting notions.

At the gate with word of "Gaijin" (Word of foreigner/outsider) rang all around. He stood there feigning ignorance so he just sighed and continued forward, deciding to use his headphones to discourage the curious against his personal rule. The homeroom assignments were displayed and crowded with groups of excited or disappointed students. Liam checked his name and found a room with a Mr. Waturu.

"Waturu sensei?" Liam thought out loud to himself. Students around him snickered; pretending not to hear Liam proceeded into the building. From the entrance there was the shoe racks. His new balance shoes traded with the school shoes. The halls reflected the light, the walls smelled of new paint along with the wood floor shining with pride. Using a printed out map, Liam walked to the second floor, lucky for him for his class is the second to the staircase.

The classroom was half full, students talking of their excitement. According to the board it was written "Sit wherever." Looking around, the back half of the room was vacant, so Liam decided to sit on the right side of the room. Close to the door with view of students. Liam has a habit of disliking people standing behind him. The defenselessness, it consumed him.

The warning bell rang. Student scrambled to their seats and then teacher entered the room. A tall man, athletic build, in his late-twenties, wore frameless glasses and has a mole under in left eye. The girls giggled in excitement. Liam rolled his eyes knowing that none of them would notice. "Welcome to class, my name is Waturu, I will be your homeroom teacher and with that I expect you to finish the year on high note. I am also your English teacher. If you will now open your textbo-" Loud stomping and panting slammed the door aside. A girl with frizzy hair, wrinkled clothing and she had toothbrush in her jaw and papers gliding entered the room.

"Late on the first day, miss Kazama. It doesn't make a good first impression." Waturu pushed his glasses closer to his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry sensei, and my alarm wasn't set today." The Kazama girl exclaimed.

"Just sit down, Asuka." She groaned walking to an empty desk close to the back. The desk she chooses was 3 away from Liam. When she sat down she pulled out her toothbrush.

Students whispered to themselves. "Asuka is late again?" "Go figure." "No shame." "She still looks hot." "Be quiet."

Liam met his teachers and lunch came around. Being a foreigner many curious students surrounded Liam. Using headphones is not going to work here. They'll lose interest in several days. A least that is what Liam hoped.

"So where are you from?" A short boy asked. He looked as if he were to still be in middle school. He had thick framed glasses too. He didn't look self-confident with his back being arched

"America."

"Wow, is it true that most kids know how use a gun?" A girl asked smiling with two others standing behind her and Liam guessed were her friends.

"No."

"From what I understand is that most Americans get a chance to be on TV." The same girl asked.

"I wouldn't know anything about that. There is still the news and they interview people."

Many questions droned on for ten minutes until Liam pulled out his lunch. In it, was a wheat bread sandwich with turkey meat, along with Colby jack cheese, and lettuce with it the drink being a Cherry Coka Cola. Several were intrigued. Food Liam brought from home helped him feel less homesick. He heard a heavy groan, then turned his head left to see Asuka's head drop to the desk. Judging from the ransacked bag, she forgot her lunch. Liam pulled out a plastic butter knife from his bag and split the sandwich in half.

A tap on her shoulder, Asuka looked up and saw Liam holding a half a sandwich in a plastic bag. "No, thank you."

"Take it"

"I can't"

"Fine, I'm hungry anyways." Liam turned his body around.

"WAIT!" Asuka grabbed the sandwich then inhaled it. "Thank you, you're new right?" The girl wiped the crumbs from her lips.

"Yeah, I just came to Japan a week ago."

"Liking it so far?"

"Of course, still adjusting but I'll do fine."

"Glad to hear it, I'm Asuka Kazama. Glad to meet you."

"Likewise, my name is Liam Jaeger."

"Are you of German descent?" Asuka leaned back in her chair.

"No, my uncle changed his last name to that when he lived in Germany. I changed my last name to his too. He thought it would give him a better perspective. He lives in France now though." Liam explained sipping his Cherry Coke.

"Interesting." The automated school bell rang. The conversations stopped and with it the students returned to their seats.

"Ok. Class-" The day breezed on and with the class ended and sore from sitting down. Liam stretched.

"Oooooh man, this day is finally done." Liam looked around seeing Asuka packing up her things. Her hair subsided, her shoulders very different from this morning. On closer observation it looked like her jet black hair was heavily maintained to be kept short, "such a shame" Liam thought to himself. Her eyes are dark brown. On other observations it seemed that this girl spent plenty of time on physical fitness as her legs suggested training. He quickly looked away knowing on his looks will come off as perverted intentions. Asuka finished stuffing her bag poorly and wanted to get home for that sandwich earlier isn't enough to hold her over. Liam just shrugged and walked to the window, being on the second with a good view of the courtyard. From view many students laughed, smiled and is that a Panda Bear?

Liam focused his vision seeing a Panda Bear, walking on all fours alongside a girl with pig tails, another with shoulder length hair, and a pinked hair girl in an odd violet dress. Liam felt a pinch in is chest.

"That pink haired girl is very pretty." Liam whispered to himself in English worried if someone overheard him. Lucky for him, the room was loud with gossip and greetings.

Liam packed his things and calmly paced the halls. The yellow to orange glow bounced off the walls. Seeing a vending machine, Liam bought a water bottle for the walk to his apartment. Exiting the main doors Liam decided to sit down. Birds still singing, he sat there for ten minutes. Something that caught his eye was a group of boys in relaxed attire were talking and laughing amongst themselves. Three in all, one had a keychain wallet, the second had several piercings on his ears, eyebrow and nose, and the third unbuttoned his uniform revealing a graphic t shirt underneath, who was probably the leader. The distance between Liam and the group was forty yards.

A boy with thick framed glasses emerged from the doors, clenching his bag for dear life. "There he is!" The boy with the chained wallet shouted. The three quickly surrounded the boy; the leader had his arm around the boy.

"Where have you been huh? You know you owe us some money."

"No I don't, you guys just used me. I'm barely able to feed myself." Exclaimed the boy ."I really need to learn his name" Liam said in his mind.

"Like I care. Give us what you got." The leader smirked.

"No!"

"Wrong answer." The leader then hardened his left fist and punched the boy in the stomach. The boy held his stomach, holding back saliva but couldn't. While on the ground the boy was kicked on his hips.

Liam saw this and stood up. "Hey!"

All of them looked at Liam approach them. "Leave the guy alone." Liam began to roll his arms back and forth.

"Ah yeah? Are you going to stop us?" The piercing bully smiled.

"If it comes down to that…" Liam stopped. "Yes."

The wallet chain bully scoffed and began to sprint toward Liam. His right fist at the ready. Liam jerked his torso to his right then with his left foot he tripped the bully. As the bully's body began to fall forward, Liam grabbed the back of his uniform and swung him around punched his stomach and with the bully bending Liam then dropped his elbow. The bully hit the ground then groaned.

The second was the pierced bully stood dumbfounded. Liam decided to press the advantage. Lowering his body and sprinted forward, the bully is about ten yards away then realizing it was too late the bully protected his face. Liam stopped his fist right below the bully's jaw. With elevated breathing the bully opened his eyes. Liam smiled and walked forward. The pierced bully decided to attack Liam. Liam raised his left leg forward then extended it backwards pegging the bully's shin. Liam turned around and gave and uppercut to the bully's upper chest, he was lifted off the ground and landed on the concrete. The bully yelped in pain. Liam then turned around again seeing the leader isolated.

The leader began to frantically look around as if there was a magical exit. He reached into his pocket and ejected a switchblade. In a desperate attempt to stop Liam he stabbed the air in a piercing motion. Liam using his left hand brushed the arm holding the blade aside and the bully was shocked. Liam clenched his right fist and extended his arm into the bully's forehead. The bully dropped the blade and leaned forward. He began to cry.

"Next time leave the kid alone, am I clear?" Liam said rubbing his fist.

"Yes sir!"

"Good." By then a small crowd surrounded the event silently staring. Outside the crowd, Liam can hear Mr. Waturu try to break through the crowd. Liam just stood there, awaiting the consequences. Dragged inside Liam explained what happened and the bullies sent to the nurse's office.

"Aw crap. Howard is going to kill me."

Mr. Waturu exited the room and returned. "Well, since this is an isolated incident I am letting you go. I contacted your guardian, he will call you shortly. So for now go home."

"Yes sir." Liam didn't feel like questioning him. He probably ruined his chances at a good education. In his apartment, lying down, he stared at his phone wondering what his uncle would say. No call came that night. Morning came and Liam decided to go to school. When he arrived loud whispers echoed around him.

"What a brute." "I heard someone was badmouthing Americans and he went berserk." "Is he trying to prove a point?" "I think so."

The day finally began and Liam sat down and lowered his head down onto his desk. "What a mess." Liam looked up to see Mr. Waturu towering above him. ? "Go to the principal's office, he wants to see you." Liam walked into the hall.

"Yes sir." The halls were vacant so that helped Liam relax. He is most likely expelled. He mentally prepared himself to pack his belongings. He opened the door. "I'm sorry, sir." Liam lowered his head. "I would like to apologize that I initiated a conflict on school grounds.

"Sorry? You should be proud of yourself young man. It took guts to do what you did. I see a man of action and not a brat." A deep voice responded. "Raise your head."

Liam slowly raised his head. His heart skipped a beat and his mouth was drier than the Sahara desert. There before him stood Heihachi Mishima, head of the Mishima Zaibatzu.

"Welcome to the Mishima Academy." Heihachi said with a hearty laugh.

**Author's Note: Thank you again. I had a lot of fun writing this. Liam is in a whole new world. I hope you have fun learning about him and his experience of meeting various characters. See you in chapter 2. **


	2. Chapter 2, Mishima's Words

**Author's Note: Hello again, thank you for returning.**

"How is this happening?" Liam said while straightening his posture.

"What do mean? I was informed by my assistant that something interesting finally occurred at this dull Academy." Heihachi smiled. Liam eyes adjusted in the dim room to see how well the man dressed. Decked out in a pair of white shiny dress shoes, his suit also was snow white, his undershirt was black and Heihachi also had a maroon jacket with a grey fleece outline. The colors contradicted each other but it was very appealing; Liam envied how that Heihachi had the funds to have such an exquisite outfit.

"Well sir, don't you have anything else better to do besides issuing my expulsion?" Liam scratched the back of his head.

"Hell no. This old man just wanted to meet you in person. I have to admit you're better than what I have previously imagined. I expected to see an overzealous punk trying to prove something to the world."

"I'm sorry, I am very confused. What is happening?"

"Ah, I guess this is happening too fast." Heihachi scratched his chin. "Ok, allow me to explain. You are not expelled; those punks apologized to that kid you helped and I spoke with your guardian."

"Uncle Howard? What did he say, sir?"

"He told me he understands the situation and that he is not upset with you, proud even. Anyway, Howard was it? I told him that he doesn't need to worry about you being in trouble. He added that he will call you later today."

"Well, thank you very much sir. If there is duty that needs to be attended to, please don't hesitate to ask me." Liam bowed again.

Heihachi laughed, "No no, don't worry young man. Though I will keep your offer in mind for the future. I just wanted to inform you that everything is fine. This better than overseeing petty tasks of the Zaibatzu. Now return to class."

"Yes sir." Liam turned around and exited the room. Did I just create this event in my mind? He sighed, along with it a heavy burden faded away. Liam wondered what Howard will say to him. He shrugged then he raised a fist to the roof and smiled.

As Liam roamed the halls, he realized that he needed to be emotionless. For that if he doesn't, it may give the students the wrong idea about Heihachi. Eventually, Liam slid the door open. Half of the students stared blankly, several grinned while a couple were concerned.

"Glad to see you made it back with all your limbs attached." Waturu gestured for Liam to take his seat. By the time he sat down everyone returned to the lecture.

The day breezed on. The bang rang alerting students that lunch has started. At his desk, Liam raised his bag then rested in onto the platform. Opening the bag and noticed an empty void that is just papers with supplies. "Aw crap." He reached into his pocket only to be greeted by condensed air. "Double crap." Liam inspected the room, no Asuka Kazama. "Damn…."

Wandering to the window Liam noticed several heavy clouds gathered above. The school store swapped though the water fountain is completely neglected. "Oh well," Liam thought. The trip downstairs was pleasant and the air smelled of rain. The sensation tickled his nose. He loved the rain. It reminded him of the day Liam was taken in the care of Howard. "Awesome." Liam said to himself as he twisted the faucet. With no food/funds, water is the only option to fool his stomach until the day ended.

"Thank you." A shallow voiced called. Liam recognized it; it was the boy he helped.

Lifting up his head. "No problem."

"I am very sorry that you were sent to the main office. You can hit me to make up for it." The boy braced himself.

"Not going to happen. Now leave me alone please." Liam continued to drink more water.

"If you money for a lunch, I would be more than happy to help you." The boy exclaimed.

"Forget it."

"Um ok. If you need help just ask. My name is Iori Takashi."

"Whatever."

"Ok bye."

"Finally alone." Liam thought. I could have used Iori's help.

"So you're the American?" A feminine voice called.

Liam stopped. "What now?" he moaned as he wiped his lips.

"Oh nothing, just curious to see if this boy I hear so much about is a brute or a moron maybe both." The voice continued.

Liam rotated his head. Before him was a blonde girl in odd white dress. Against the dress code definitely. Liam stood at five foot eleven while this girl is just three inches shorter than Liam. Her pale skin complimented her dress. From Liam's memory the kind of clothing is called Lolita gothic. Her bangs are perfectly leveled. Though the most defining feature about her was her lovely blue eyes. They are just a beautiful as the sky on a clear less day. After the observation, Liam laughed.

"Is there something that amuses you?" The blonde girl tilted her head.

"Oh nothing, this just confuses me why would a spoiled princess would want to talk me."

"Princess!? Why you arrogant-"

A well-dress man with silver hair leaned forward. "Mistress Lili, you must go inside, your class will begin shortly. Your father will not approve of your actions."

"Be quiet, Sebastian."

The silver hair man took a step back.

"You're name is Lili?"

"Just a nickname, you should respect me for I am Emilie de Rochefort."

"Meaning 'rival to the fort of stone' I believe. A very clever name, for a princess."

"Take that back you moron."

"No." Liam responded.

"Take back what you said. Now."

"No."

Lili took a step forward to be stopped by her butler, he then turned his head. "I recommend that you leave." Sebastian broke his silence.

"Good idea, I do not want to test my luck." Liam circled around the two individuals.

Lili scoffed. "I take back what I said, you're not brute or moron… you're a coward."

Liam stopped in his tracks.

"A coward who happened to be in the right place and knows only to throw several cheap punches. Skills taught by a worthless instructor to an even worst student, in this case, you."

Liam took a very deep breath. "Choose your words carefully princess."

"Stuck a nerve did I? Well then, how about you prove me wrong?"

"Gladly."

"WAIT!" A voice called out. Both parties looked into the direction of the voice. It was Asuka. "Lili, what are you doing?"

"What? Just wanted to test this coward's abilities."

"Oh Lili, you need to stop causing fights. Liam just go inside."

Liam didn't say a word, he just continued into the building... Eventually the bell rang. It took an hour for Liam to release his rage from what he allowed himself to feel against the proud princess. No one calls Howard worthless. Liam gritted his teeth. Counting the minutes, the school day ended. Liam packed his things and looked up to see Asuka.

"Good afternoon. Thank you for interrupting the potential fight between Lili and I."

"You're welcome. Be careful around that girl, she loves to fight; she keeps trying to do so with me too. She even claims herself to be my rival."

"Lucky you."

"She is not here now is she?" Liam wondered. Half of him wanted nothing to do with her but the other half wanted to prove that arrogant girl wrong.

"No, sometimes she returns home as soon as possible for an unknown reason."

Liam jus nodded his head as a sign of understanding.

The two talked for ten minutes and said their goodbyes. At that moment in time the clouds completely blocked the sun and the grey sky was preparing for the upcoming downpour. It was by chance that the rain did not start during Liam's journey home though the flashes of lightning revealed themselves in the distance seconded by the cracks of thunder. After he unlocked his door, he released his bag and made his way to the fridge. It wasn't fully but it still had enough to last several days, Liam proceeded to pull out a Cherry Coke. Not being too excited to start his homework, Liam turned on his TV.

"Welcome to the rising stars corner, today's topic: Who is that pink wrestler, known only as Jaycee? I mean this woman was small time wrestler but rose quickly in the ranks to be entered in the Wrestling championships and defeated the best wrestler known only as Armor King, who held the title for 3 years. Apparently the girl is so strong the champ has even decided to team up with the goddess for future events. I can't wait to see how Craig Marduk will react this. More of this story until later this evening because we have breaking news!"

"Well can you believe it ladies and gentlemen, The Mishima Zaibatzu has officially announced that the next King of Iron Fist Tournament is a go!"

"Wow that was fast." Liam sipped his drink.

"This exciting announcement was done five minutes ago and there is more to come, there is more to this than initially thought. A press conference is set to start in several minutes, so stay tuned."

"What else could they do?" Liam said out loud. Suddenly Liam's phone began to ring inside his bag.

"I know what I've been told the wishes of the people can't be controlled. I know what I've been told the wishes of the people can't be controlled. Heat of the Desert dust-" The ringtone stopped suddenly.

"Hello?"

"Hey runt, how are you doing?"

"Hi, Uncle Howard, I'm ok, and you already know how I've been doing."

"Indeed. Glad to know that my training didn't go to waste. Make any friends?"

"No. Not yet."

"I know you're there for your education but it doesn't hurt to have fun you know. I hope you'll at least get a girlfriend before you come back."

"Not right now."

"I said the same thing before something awesome happened to me when I was your age. Just checking up on you, get into trouble, you hear?"

"I hope you're joking."

"You'll thank me later, trust me kid. Bye." The phone hung up.

Liam just smiled and closed his phone. "Whatever old man." The TV show finally came back on.

"Hello everyone, we are just moments away from the conference starting and we hope you are as thrilled as I am." The lights dimmed in the background. "It's starting."

As seen through the camera there is a well-lit podium displayed and a white haired man with the name card Lee on the bottom of the screen approached the podium. The man stretched.

"Thank you for coming out this evening. It is with great pleasure to announce that with this year's tournament, there is a major change for those who wish to enter this year. Always in previous tournaments contestants had to compete by themselves but with the tournament this time contestants will have to can enter with a partner. Same rules apply but if the contestant does not have partner, one will be appointed by lottery. I know this change may not be a huge one but the employees of the Zaibatzu are excited to see how this will end with such rules in place." The room was silent for a moment. "I would also like to add that this year the tournament will be in held at the Zaibatzu district in Tokyo. With that the arena has been completely overhauled and improved for the contestants to fight in. That is all thank you." The room was flooded with questions as Lee has exited the room.

"Major change my foot." Liam laughed.

At the door there was an unexpected thud at the door, neither forceful nor weak. It was someone who was trained in manners. Liam stood up and strolled toward the door. Looking through the eyehole there was a well-dressed man in a black tailored suit. Shades and a clear eyepiece in his right ear. This guy worked for someone important. Liam opened the door.

"How can I help you?"

"Hello, I am one of the personal drivers under the employment of the Mishima Zaibatzu. I am here to inform you that Heihachi Mishima wishes to speak to you."

"Can you show me some proof of this request?"

"I cannot, I'm sorry. I implore you please come with me."

"No thanks. Now would you please leave me alone?" Liam closed the door.

Liam turned around to see a dark figure before him. "You should have left with him, kid." A deep feminine voice echoed. Before Liam could react he was sprayed with some sort of mist. His eyes felt heavy and his body numb. "…Damn it..." Liam collapsed to the floor.

**I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. I know I could have done a better job at the announcement of the Tekken Tag Tournament but I think I did ok. In my future chapters I'll thinking using recommended music in the background as you read, for fights or anything else. See ya in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3, Meet the Red Dress

**Author's note: Just to inform those who wrote in the review sections, I will type your name and my response on the bottom the chapter. Oh yeah there is going to be a song idea in this chapter. I will type in bold of the song name then artist with that I'm sure many of will have YouTube at your disposal. Some songs are from videogames and I will type the name of the video in full. The song is "Mass Destruction" from the Persona 3 soundtrack. The link is below. Play the song whe you see my bolded text. Let me know if this idea works or fails. Thank you.**

**The song:** watch?v=6jFaoLrLzd4

"Hey kid, wake up." Liam felt a tug on is shirt. "I said wake up, kid!" A quick burning sensation manipulated in his stomach. Liam jerked his body forward then clenched his mid-section.

"That stings." Liam looked up to see a Caucasian woman in an elegant red Chinese dress. Decorated with flowers and there was a colorful bird of blue, yellow and orange. The strokes of color looked as if it was random but the shape of the bird still was easily visible. She also wore arm warmers that matched perfectly and dark leggings. Her brunette hair had light glimmer of scarlet in it. It was just on the same length to her chin while her bangs flawlessly hid her forehead. The woman had light blue eyes. The makeup she applied was fantastically done; the maroon eye shadow blended peacefully with her skin. Indeed a very appealing woman Liam was in awe but didn't dare to show an expression saying so, against of how much he wanted to.

"Can you tell me where am I?" Liam asked tensing his body and legs.

The woman just did a bewitching smirk. "That doesn't matter, for whatever reason Heihachi Mishima wants to see you."

Liam refused to move his head, though his eyes scanned the room. It was spacious room; Liam realized that he awoke from a grey chair. The floor was also decorated with wavy grey tiles and grey pillars. Several plants littered the empty parts of the room. While in front of him was a magnificent nightly view of downtown Tokyo.

"Am I in some kind of penthouse?" Liam's mind echoed. Just then a door opened behind Liam.

"Well good evening young man." A familiar voice called.

Liam turned his torso ninety degrees to his right so it would stand parallel between the woman in the dress and Heihachi.

"Trained to be alert, you continue to surprise me." Heihachi continued to walk forward.

"Thank you, sir. May I ask why I'm here?" Liam's eyes still concentrated on the woman

"Just hold onto that thought. Miss Williams, you can ease up now."

The woman circled around Liam and stood behind a well decorated desk. She just rested her hand on her left hip, Liam sense that she was suspicious of him as well. Heihachi made his way finally and sat down at the same desk.

"Just like last time, you are not in trouble, we are on the top floor of the Zaibatzu tower in the Zaibatzu district and I am asking you to compete in the upcoming tournament."

"You want me to compete? Sir, I don't know if I can do that for you."

"Fine, but here is some incentive for that if you do compete. I will arrange you to have a private hotel room and food expenses paid while you compete. Even if you are knocked out of the tournament I will allow you the chance to return again to the Mishima Academy next year. If you win, I will pay for your apartment this year and the next."

"Holy crap, I just need to check in with my Unc-"

"I already asked for your Uncle's permission for you to compete provided on that I also worry about your medical bills should you be injured."

"Damn that was quick."

"I did so yesterday before you entered my office. Your Uncle also wanted me to give you a message. He said to do whatever you please, and enjoy the moment."

"It still amazes me how efficient the Zaibatzu operates, Mr. Mishima." Liam paused for a moment. This is too good to be true and Liam guessed that such opportunities happen next to nil. No wonder Howard said to 'get into trouble.' Aw screw it. "I will compete."

"Excellent, but first there must be an official test of your skill. As you may have overheard earlier the woman behind me is named Anna Williams and she will be your opponent as this moment."

"Huh?" Liam responded with the woman sprang into action she leaped over the desk and landed with grace. She raised her head and smiled.

"I hope you show me a good time." Anna winked.

"Oh no." Liam thought out loud.

**Play the song now**

Anna straightened her posture then raised her arms at a relaxed level. Slightly bent elbows and her hands outstretched. She knows how to jab and her dress can mask her leg movement. Her build was still great though she still looked fragile. "I need to time this right" Liam thought to himself.

Liam's posture was that he stands with his legs slightly bent. Both of his arms are arched at ninety degree angles close to his body. His left hand stretched out revealing his palm while his right hand is a fist.

Both stood still for a moment in time. Anna made a slow approach keeping her posture. Liam took a step forward. Anna then lowered her left arm and lifted it strongly keeping her palm in place she struck Liam's sternum then her right arm extended forward and struck Liam again; there was a brief pause for a half a second. Liam quickly saw Anna's right leg begin to lift up in crescent motion. Liam lowered his torso and Anna's leg whiffed above him. Before she could react, Liam while rising lifted his right fist into Anna's stomach with his left leg positioning itself behind Anna's right leg, his fist quickly became a palm and pushed her backward. Liam reinforced his left leg as he tripped Anna. Anna fell completely to the floor with so much force, several grey tiles cracked. She was lying flat on her back Liam took a step forward. Anna raised her left leg slightly and jabbed it into Liam's shin. Liam's right shin flared with heat from the kick, while Liam was stunned Anna lifted both of her legs and raised them to roof, and with some momentum she lifted her back from the floor and stood up again. Anna moved forward again. Liam braced himself for a jab but Anna reached forward with both hands the left hand took a strong grip on Liam's right shoulder while her right hand slapped Liam, repeatedly four times while the fifth was the strongest slap. Liam stumbled backwards with a red face and shook his head to brush off the stinging of his face. Liam stupidly began to do a short sprint right into Anna's trap. She separated her arms and bent them to her sides until Liam got close enough Anna with lightning speed her palms stretched into Liam's stomach. His entire body flared with a shock to his nerves. Liam just fell under his own weight.

Liam sat up and shook away the stinging of his face, then proceed to raise from the floor and when he got to his feet he lifted his right hand and made a motion as if discarding an invisible object, probably a gesture to brush of the pain in his nerves. He was as now enraged, he walked forward and then within a quick moment Liam's left palm became a fist and with it lowered it to his hip and leaned forward with his fist circling around and punched Anna on her right hip. While she was stunned for a second and with right arm he kept his fist close to his chest while his elbow hit her jaw. She stumbled backwards. He made a slow approach waiting for Anna's next movement. Anna with left began to move into another slapping motion but Liam was prepared for this. Liam stopped her left arm with his right then he wrapped around her left arm and Liam raised his right arm slightly, Anna groaned in pain before she could counter Liam's left arm swung around hitting her mid-section quite heavily. Before the pain of that attack would have set in Liam used his right leg this time tripped Anna forward. She let out a load yell of pain and after moment she clenched her stomach and rested her body.

**I hope the song I used should end by now I hope.**

She regained the ability to move and did a pushup and used her legs to stand up again. She stretched and turned her head backwards along with her body. Some blood trickled on her lips; she licked it with a devious smirk.

"Anna stop, I have seen enough. Liam you have what it takes." Heihachi smiled. Anna rested her right hand on her hip.

"I you have great fighting abilities there young man. Where did you learn that?"

"Wait a moment; sorry I made you bleed Miss Williams."

"No need kid; it reminds me that I'm alive."

Somehow that thought made Liam cringe inside his mind. "Oh yes, Mister Mishima I was taught by my uncle in the arts of Sambo, Boxing and minor in wrestling. Howard served in the French Foreign Legion when he was young. When I was allowed into his custody he trained me to defend myself."

Heihachi chuckled, "Quite the resume you have. The tournament isn't until the summer so focus on school until the vacation. I will inform you on your departure to the tournament. As for you to leave now; just take the elevator to the garage floor there is a car waiting to return you to your apartment."

Liam bowed his head. "Thank so very much Mr. Mishima" Liam turned around and entered the elevator.

"Such an easy child to convince, I remember Miharu being much more difficult." Anna said continuing to stretch.

"Indeed, though she was added to have more contestants. I wish my son and grandson would have been the similar to Liam."

"What does this pet project have to do with you?" Anna massaged her jaw.

"This doesn't concern you. My payment is now in your account. Now get our of my office."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Heihachi." Anna began to walk out of the room but stopped. "Oh yeah for the tournament, can you arrange me the chance to see that kid again?"

"Have an eye for youngsters do you?"

"Not in the slightest, we just need to finish what you started."

"I'm not making any promises. Now good day."

Liam's elevator ride ended and there before was another will dress man. He had silver hair to thought had hints of charcoal in it too, a dirty grey color. "Good evening mister Jaeger san."

A light struck in Liam's mind. "Are you Lee Choalan?"

"Yes sir. There is ice in the car you to use on the journey to your apartment."

Liam entered the car while Lee closed the door for him. It was lovely black car not a limousine. Tinted windows and leather seats. Liam looked to his right to see a Cherry Coke resting on top of a bag of ice. Liam grabbed the soda; it was ice cold, so cold the dew around the drink was dripping.

"Now this is how you start an adventure." Liam laughed.

**I hope the song I used fit the fight scene. It is from an awesome PS2 JRPG, I recommend listening to the soundtrack. And wow that fight took me 2 hours to imagine then type. I hope you enjoyed it. Now for my response corner.**

**Shantty****: **Hello there miss. Thank you for coming on my request. As for the "Sit anywhere." That usually happened with my school life, especially with my favorite teachers. I guess I used an American figure of speech. I'm American too, though I am also Native American of the Navajo tribe. I didn't know you were Brazilian, that's awesome; I never meet someone from that country. Don't worry about the story of Tekken, it is just a really vague plot centered on the Mishima family. I can try to explain the story slowly in the future. Again, thank you for coming.


	4. Chapter 4, Visiting the Past

**Hello again and here is another chapter into Liam's story. I hope you will fun reading this. I know I'm a lame writer but thank you humoring me. **** Now shall we?**

The car ride home was smooth. Liam just stared out the window and though he looking inside, his mind galaxies away. The thought being that his uncle Howard knew about this and didn't say anything. Liam speculated it had something to do with that he isn't social with other people, proven many times during middle school, then the first two years of high school.

Liam's mind drifted deep into his memory of how Howard helped him in the past.

_5 Years Earlier_

Body weightless and the only sound he can hear is the thumps of his heart. He drowned out the world around him after hearing the words. "I'm so sorry Liam, but we couldn't save your father."

That day Liam learned that his father lied about going to work but instead decided to visit the local bar. He was laid off months before spending what was his savings. Eventually a dispute erupted between his father and a drifter. There was a knife involved.

The world became nothing but echoes with teachers giving him concerned treatment, while kids of the school whispered false rumors and the hungry wolves exposed their fangs that were the four bullies.

"Hey survivor, did you get a new letter from your mother beside the fact that she hates you?" A strong boy named Jesse teased. Survivor was the nickname given for that his parents, for that father died and his mother left yet he is still around, hence survivor.

Somehow the fact of Liam's mother had disappeared on his father when he was six years old was common knowledge. She wrote a letter saying she couldn't handle the responsibility and to please forgive her in the future. His father carried that note everywhere he went.

"Come on survivor are you going to say something?" Another kid named Noah stepped in front of Liam's path, he circled passed Noah.

"I heard from a friend that you talk yourself when your alone, trying to summon that drunk of a father." A girl name Jasmine laughed.

"Oh please, like how the survivor here will be smart enough to do that." The last member name Roberto said.

Liam was on his way home and these four bored with their toys decide to hassled Liam until he reached his new home which belonged to his uncle. The four continued to give unintelligent insults then it began to become physical such as spiting, attempts to trip and thrown pebbles. It was the most grueling walk home Liam had ever experienced. Middle school was tough enough not get noticed but his private life was the talk of the neighborhood.

Liam had enough when his uncle's house was within sight. "Alright you had your fun now leave me alone." Liam voice began to grovel, thoughts not processing but those of seeing four bloodied.

"What are going to do, talk to your dad?"

"No, but if you say one more word, I will make you regret this walk. That is promise so do not test me." Liam's eyes flared with an invisible fire. Liam turned around and continued walking until a heavy rock hit his head. It was about the size of a baseball. Liam turned around and saw Jesse standing there.

"What loser?"

Liam let out the loudest roar he has ever given; the entire event was a blur. All there was in the end was two boys on the ground dirty and blood dripping from their noses, while one ran off and the girl backed up into a corner crying. Liam with no idea what to do he ran inside Howard's house. Liam walked into the room and locked the door. After twenty Howard came back to his home. Howard was still new to the child but used a key to enter with a cherry coke in his hand. A small crowd of people began to stand outside. Several were angry mothers and those who don't need to be involved.

"Hey kid. I heard what happened and came here to see you." Howard sat down on Liam's bed.

"It's not fair, how can they be allowed to torture me and act like the victims?"

Howard didn't know what to say "They do not understand those you stood up to wanted to see you suffer from the voids of their lives. I am so sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. I wish it would have been better for you. All we can do now is endure and prosper from this. Rise and fly." Howard didn't mean that last part that made Liam snicker at the phrase. "Now that's a start. Do you want to learn how to defend yourself?" Howard handed Liam a cherry coke.

Over the course of the week Liam had enough of his environment so he told what had happened to Howard. Howard took all of his words to heart and decided for a change so they moved. When they did move, Howard taught Liam the skills he acquired while serving in the French Foreign Legion, whether it would be hand to hand to different languages.

From the training Liam soaked in everything. It gave him an escape; his peers and students began to avoid him though. It wasn't a problem because Liam welcomed the isolation. Eventually his high school years came around. He kept relationships to minimum. From when his training began to coming to Japan, Liam was grateful for all Howard has done for him. The tournament was Howard's way of saying "go out and do stuff."

"You okay back there?" Lee asked tearing Liam away from his thoughts.

"Yeah, just lost in thought and wondering how the tournament will turn out." Liam sipped his drink.

"Ok, well we are about to arrive at your apartment."

"Ah ok." Liam looked at his watch; it was eleven at night. He was abducted around six. That knock out spray must be long lasting. Liam exited the car. "Thank you, Lee."

"You're welcome Liam." Lee drove off into the glow of the city. Liam grinned and slowly paced up his staircase. He cradled a bag of ice on his left hip.

"Man that lady is deadly with her palms." Liam eventually walked up to his door see a letter in his mailbox, Liam was too tired to care what the shape and weight was like. The sender was Howard. He opened his door, the room was the same as when he was abducted, and the apartment even looked as if it were tidied up a bit too. Liam neglected to sweep his kitchen floor and dust off his boxes that housed his unpacked belongings. Liam walked to his small couch and sat down. He tilted his head back and drifted off into sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Liam's digital clock nagged though Liam set up the time to torture himself until to force oneself up for the day. His hand moved and tapped the clock. Liam yawned and noticed how he woke up an hour early. Liam thought to himself if he was to compete in a world famous fight competition he'll need to exercise for his boy to prepare. That fight with Anna gave him better insight than what he could have hoped for. Liam changed his clothes and did a jog around the neighborhood and did some standard exercise. Afterwards he dressed into his school uniform and was about to leave the room until he remembered that he received a letter he searched beside the couch and found it with ease.

He opened to see fifty thousand yen along with a small not. **AU: Close to five hundred dollars I believe, please correct me if I'm wrong.** The note read. "Hey runt, this money is a gift so spend it on whatever you please. On food, clothes or your girlfriend you won't tell me about until I beat it out of you. Don't worry about this; I have been saving it for you. I'll send you more every other week and I trust your judgment. -Uncle Howard."

"Man this guy is pulling out all the stops for me." Liam grinned as he left for school.

Liam arrived at the front gate to be greeted by Iori, the boy he helped several days earlier.

"Good morning Jaeger-san." Iori nervously greeted, several students passing by stared.

"Alright listen; just call me Liam, and stop being so damn formal around me. Just because I'm slightly older doesn't make me better than you."

"So the coward speaks." Lili's voice taunted.

"Not this again." Liam sighed. He turned around to see the pearly white smile of Lili. Liam looked around the girl to see a limousine driving off into the distance. The butler Sebastian must be going back to Lili's home.

"So coward, will you prove you mantle?"

"No, now leave me alone." Liam wanted to add 'Princess' to that sentence though it would ensure Lili's wrath. Liam turned around and began to walk forward. Lili jogged into Liam's path.

"Aw come on, please. I have grown tired of Asuka being my main opponent." Lili frowned. Liam gave up.

"Fine, we'll do it at lunch and then will you leave me alone?" Liam questioned rubbing his neck.

"You have my word." Lili smiled. She then proceeded into the building.

Liam looked to his right to see Iori's jaw wide open. "What is it, Iori?"

"You you set up a date with Miss Rochefort. No one was able to do that in the past or have the skill to have her smile without it being a smirk."

"Don't be naïve; I am just doing this so she can leave me alone." Liam really had no ulterior motive. He walked inside the school. The classes carried on until the bell signaling lunch came around. From his bag, Liam opened his bag and pulled out his food. Before he could eat Asuka stood before his desk.

"I hear you challenged Lili to a fight."

"Already before noon and this event is already taken out of context." Liam moaned.

"I know I was just messing with you Jaeger. Apparently it is supposed to happen in the main courtyard."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"No, I'm not. It has happened enough with me and her so much the teachers stopped caring. Since you were new earlier, you were an exception. Heihachi even watched Lili and I fight on several occasions… Creepy old man."

The door to the room was slid open, there was Iori. "Uh Liam, Lili is downstairs waiting for you."

"Ah damn it." Liam stood up and walked out of the room and followed Iori. On the outside small crowds of student flocked together like curious pigeons. Liam made his way through the crowd to see a spacious circle and his opponent.

**The song here is "Urban War Zone" From the SFxT soundtrack. The link is on the bottom of the page**

"I'm hungry so I'll make this quick," Liam stretched his back and arms.

"You don't honestly think you can defeat me." Lili did a quick laugh and turned to Liam.

Liam entered his pose and so did Lili. Liam's basic observation was that Lili was standing stall, her legs stood apart and the hands were close to her body, it was misleading but Liam concluded that Lili was very mobile and was strong with legs on the account her muscles being easily visible. Her hands were palms too.

Liam decided to go on the offensive. He walked forward and used his right hand to gesture that he wanted to attack on high. Halfway through the air Liam's hand stopped, seeing that Lili braced herself, instead Liam's right leg pecked at her right leg. She wasn't expecting that so the attack went through. Liam tried to press the advantage but failed in do so. Lili's hands deflected Liam's punches and pushed him back several feet. Liam decided to attack again by raising his fist again on a short charge. Lili expected this so she raised her right leg and was lifted in Liam's stomach.

"Ow" Liam said out loud taking a step back clenching his stomach. Liam then felt a strong burning sensation on his left foot and saw Lili's pure white boot lift from the region then stabbed his left knee. Liam decided to a random haymaker with his right fist and Lili dodged it with ease. Lili rose with her left had brushing Liam's right arm aside. Lili then took a step forward and twirled her body around; Liam thought he could react fast enough to be greeted with Lili's right elbow in his forehead and using both of her hands to shove Liam back. It set Liam off balance and stumbled backwards. Lili then pressed the attack and jumped forward with her left leg in the air aimed for his chest; Liam was expecting this and took the brunt of the attack. While began to fall back, he saw Lili's legs falling to his chest again. Liam smashed into the ground. Liam grunted. Lili took several steps back.

"My my, you certainly are frail." Lili laughed.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Lili." Liam rubbed his hands and ended it with extending his right hand from is palms and circled it around back into his stance.

Liam took a step forward then back before Lili took the bait, she crouched slightly and flung her right palm in the air then planned to extend the same palm again. Liam dashed forward, sidestepped around her palm and grabbed Lili on her left side. Liam wrapped his hand around her waist and pinned her right arm. He used his left fist to punch her two times, while doing so he set his left leg behind her right, after the punched Liam pushed her back and we landed on the ground. She grunted and Liam must have pissed her off. She got back on her feet and pierced the air with her left then right palm, lowered her body and tried to trip Liam. Liam stiffened his left leg blocking the attack. While Lili was rising, Liam still couching grabbed Lili's right leg and pulled her to the ground and used his left elbow, dropped onto Lili's sternum. She groaned again and remained motionless.

Lili rose again. Silently she stood in her stance. Liam shrugged.

"Time to finish this." Liam bent his legs and brought his arms close to his body, fists besides his eyes. Lili charged. About one step away Lili right palm was bent was aimed at Liam's head. Liam reacted faster than she could. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Lili and with all his strength lifted her into the air. Still leaning backwards Liam guided Lili to the ground again he was with her on the fall but used the momentum to roll off her back. Lili didn't stand back up though she was still breathing.

**I hope the song ended now**

Liam turned around and decided to lift up Lili. He walked closer to her.

"Don't come near me, Jaeger!" Lili roared. Liam took a step back. He began to walk toward the building. He saw Asuka standing amongst the crowd, she smiled and it quickly disappeared. Liam also heard Lili behind him.

"Who are you, unhand me!" Liam turned around to see two men in black suits carry Lili off toward the street. Without a second thought, Liam sprinted forward and while running he heard Asuka behind him. "Keep going." She shouted in Japanese.

Liam and Asuka continued to sprint toward Lili's abductors.

**Here is the song address:** watch?v=tcBALmRZ5Xw

**That is all for now. I wanted to give you guys a little bit of Liam's backstory. But origins are so boring so I thought to throw in a fight too to spice things up. Until next time**


	5. Chapter 5, Rescue Mission

**What's up everyone? You're back for more, wow, didn't know readers cared so much. So thank you. On a side note, I want to hear what you the readers have on your minds whatever they may be. Let me know if the music idea is working, tell me if the characters are doing well and etc. Just a reminder, I don't want to be in my own little world. Now enough of me typing you let's continue.**

Liam continued to run toward Lili and her attackers. They had pulled her back for about fifty feet until a black care screeched on the pavement and stopped before them. One of the captors pulled out a stun gun and shocked Lili. She fell limp and then rested inside the care. One captor sat in the passenger side with the other jumped in backseat with Lili.

By the time Asuka and Lili reached the truck the car pulled away and began to drive off.

"DAMN IT!" Liam whipped his neck then a blue car pulled up. The window was already down. The driver was Sebastian.

"Get in." Liam entered the car on the front passenger side while Asuka jumped through the back windows and rolled forward hitting her head on the other window. Sebastian applied pressure on the gas pedal.

Liam's body jerked around from several twists and turns. Good thing he didn't eat yet. The car Sebastian was diving was catching up to the black car. Liam was able to click his seat belt into place and kept his hands on the dashboard.

The drive was fast and intense. Sebastian was unyielding in allowing the black car to escape his view. "Aren't you that boy Lili was insulting?"

"Yeah, should you be talking to me?" Liam gripped the handle on the car door.

"I agree with Liam." Asuka balanced herself with her arms against both doors while her body was in the center.

"No, I'm not going to, talking calms me down."

"Alright, where are they taking Lili?" Asuka asked finally sitting down with a click of a belt.

"By the looks of it, to the docks, most likely trying to hold Lili for ransom or have her father give up his assets. Damn, G Corp."

The cars continued until the cars did reach a boating dockyard. The car finally went on ahead into a large dock house with its doors closing behind it. Sebastian made a hard right and the car stopped. Sebastian opened the door quickly and stood there. Liam exited the car and fell to his knees. That was the most intense drive he has ever experienced. Asuka left the car to and stretched. "You okay boy?" Sebastian laid his hand on Liam's back.

**Here is a song for you: "Louder than Words" by Celldweller. The link is on bottom**

Liam rose onto his feet. "The name is Liam, Sebastian."

"Right, Sebastian you go on ahead. Liam and I will get their attention while you rescue Lili." Asuka fist bumped her fighting gloves together.

"Understood." Sebastian sprinted off and disappeared.

Liam cracked his neck. "Let's kick some ass."

Asuka nodded and walked into the giant boathouse, the place was double the size of a gymnasium. Inside there were seven men in suits.

"Who the hell are you runts?" One of them asked.

Liam and Asuka didn't bother to say a retort they just sprinted into the crowd. Liam moved forward and took a step back quickly and a suit before him took the bait and did a random punch. While the guy was retracting the punch Liam closed in and slightly crouching he had his arms at ninety degrees by his side. Liam punched the man in his rib cage, left, right, left, right and the suit landed on his knees. Liam took a step back, his left arm stretched backwards and then he let loose an uppercut knocking the man out.

Asuka slowed down and used her left leg to tap on the side of the second suit's kneecap. During the time the suit reacted to the kick Asuka twirled then used he left arm to tap the suit in the face and did the same with her right fist and lifted her left leg and sent the suit flying back. He leaned his back up in the air rubbing his back and relaxed his body. Two down, five to go.

Liam walked forward in his stance. Two suits decide to try to rush Liam. One was coming in on high while his partner low. Liam tripped the lower but endured a sock to the face by the one attacking on high. Liam was still stunned and took a barrage of punches and kicks; he lost his balance but returned to his stance. Liam tilted his head while blood began to glide down from his lip. Liam noticed the suit he tripped was starting to get back on his feet. Liam crouched slightly and extended his left fist into the raising suit's forehead and returned to the ground. The suit Liam left alone took a step forward only to feel two hands wrap around his waist and was tugged backwards. Then the same hands grabbed the suit's arms then lifted in the air and were dropped by Asuka. The suit's face is toward the ground. Three men were left to take down.

The three men stood confused. During the approached Liam looked to his left and saw the same car that Lili was abducted in was parked. Lili wasn't in the. "Where did you take Lili?" Liam spoke with a clear and affirmative voice.

"We can't say." One suit responded.

"Who do you work for?" Asuka added.

"We can't say." The same suit responded.

"Too bad, I guess we'll have to beat it out you to get answers."

Liam sighed. "Alright, Asuka you have point on this."

"With pleasure." Asuka relaxed her body into her stance. Liam did the same too.

"Come on." One suit took a step forward while a second stood behind him. The third took a step back.

The suit stood there fists at the ready. Asuka took a step forward and the suit smirked and jogged forward and after three steps be dropped the ground and slide forward with his left leg on point tripping Asuka and she fell to the ground, she grunted. The suit then rolled backwards and his partner rushed in. Asuka raised her legs and flipped upward to stand again. Asuka dashed forward she jabbed her left palm into the suit's forehead stunning him for a second and Asuka twirled around and jabbed her left leg into the man's kneecap and twirled again but swung her left leg around with much greater forced the suit was sent flying. Asuka regained her balance. Liam ran in front of her and Asuka walked away in the opposite direction of the suits. The suit regained his footing and roared stretching his arms apart as if he charged his body.

Liam twitched his left eye then dashed forward. Liam had his guard up but failed to realize that the suit wanted to grab him on his right arm and left leg for a takedown. Liam quickly used his right leg to shove away the suit. Liam threw a left punch though it was blocked and extended his palm into the suit's chest though it was blocked too but Liam instead of punching again Liam lifted his right knee into the suit's hands breaking the guard. Liam took the advantage and jabbed his palm two times and used a right hook to knock the suit down. The suit's partner was not happy and came running in so Liam grabbed him and pressed the man to the ground and lift the suit's head into the air and Asuka jogs in kicking the suit in his forehead.

"I'm done pretending, I'm out of here." The last suit ran off.

"Pretending?" Asuka raised an eyebrow.

**The song should have ended now**

In the huge empty space an echo of clapping rang around the room. Liam and Asuka stood back to back scanning the room. The clapping stopped.

"Well done. You two were marvelous." A middle aged man stood before them. He had thick burly eyebrows and wore casual clothing of an orange stripped button up shirt with jeans and dress shoes. "I wasn't expecting anyone else to join this little façade." Lili appeared behind the man, she looked embarrassed and her head was low.

"Oh Lili, you're safe." Liam wiped away the blood on his lip, nose, and on his left eyebrow.

"Ok, can you explain what just happened?" Asuka asked while she brushed her hair.

"I am Jean De Rockforte, Lili's father. (Jean is pronounced _John_ in French) I staged this little 'abduction' to see she how far Lili trained herself in fighting. She thought it was a secret but Sebastian told me about her new hobby on day one. I wanted to test if she will be ok on her own but she failed horribly. I asked Sebastian to help stage his event." Just then Sebastian appeared from the shadows.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Asuka grunted.

"You had me fooled." Liam chuckled while allowing himself to sit down on the floor.

Asuka turned her head. "Why are you so tired?"

"Last night I was asked to fight a lady in a red dress who was pretty tough then today I did some serious training in the morning, asked to do a fight then do a chase after the fight. So I am pretty tired whilst all of that I missed two meals." Liam yawned while his stomach roared.

"Oh dear heavens, you certainly are a strong man to have to do all of that in the same day." Jean crossed his arms. "Sebastian could you returned these youngsters to the school?"

"Certainly, sir." Sebastian bowed.

"While you're at it, get something for Liam here."

"Yes sir." Sebastian took a step then carefully stepped over the six men. Liam returned to his feet and stretched.

The three began to walk out.

"You certainly are tough Liam." Asuka nudged his right shoulder.

"I try but I'm not."

Lili stopped walking and stood behind Liam and Asuka.

"Why did you two risk your lives for my sake?"

"I don't know I just wanted to skip math class." Asuka smiled and continued walking.

"What about you Jaeger? Even after my harsh words you decided to aid me"

"I don't have a reason; I saw you in trouble then reacted." Liam shrugged. "Also the thought of you in trouble gave me a bad taste in my mouth." Liam laughed.

Lili's expression changed from stern to shock. She turned her head away. "Well whatever, like I needed your help anyway." Lili began to feel an odd sensation beginning to fluster in her cheeks. Liam turned around and paced toward the car Sebastian pulled up.

The car ride was calm and relaxing. Liam sat in the back with Asuka and talked about how the fight went along. Lili sat in the front passenger facing out the window. Sebastian noticed something oddly different in Lili's attitude. When they arrived at the school the class after lunch ended and so Lili and Asuka returned to class. Liam was about to exit the car.

"I'm sorry sir but I will not have time to assist you with your hunger situation. Can you leave me a note of your address and phone number so I can contact you in the future?" Sebastian hovered over the door with a notepad and pen in hand. Liam saw no harm in such a thing and wrote down his information.

"Thank you very much, sir."

"No need. Goodbye Sebastian." Liam returned to the class room but grabbed his lunch and returned outside to eat. He inhaled it so he wouldn't miss his next class.

During the rest of the day Lili pointed out for people not to worry about what had happened and since no one would ask Asuka or the new guy in this case Liam about what had happened. So the whole thing was dropped by the end of the day. Liam returned home, finished his homework and slept the rest of the day away.

**Song Link:** watch?v=MW5Hn70zrg0

**Oh man, my back hurts from bending so much. Thank you for reading. I want to have a little fun in the next chapter; I hope you readers enjoyed the fights so far. **

**Shantty:** Awesome, you returned so I must be doing something right. I did make Liam's life difficult to deal with to try to humanize the character that Tekken doesn't do enough of with their characters. Everyone has to deal with some kind of hardship. The fight between Liam and Lili was something I imagined for weeks, I just didn't take the time until now to do something about it. I'm just having too much fun writing. Also I didn't know you had a brother. The ironic thing here is that "Will" is just a nick name; my real name is William after my grandfather. Well bye for now.


	6. Chapter 6, A Casual Day

**Hello readers, I was really concentrated with Liam combat and I hope it was a least likable. Well, let's continue.**

Liam opened his eyes, and then looked around the room, still messy, and still the same without anyone there to kidnap him again. His clock informed him that it's eight in the morning in its bright blue glow.

"Better train today." Liam yawned. He stood up and stretched.

Liam did his routine of standard exercises in the apartment then did a run outside. Upon returning home, he cooked some eggs, bacon and sat down. He savored his meal in the silence of apartment. When he finally finished he took the time to clean up his apartment finally after putting it off for a week. When he finished cleaning up he looked at this clock again. It was nine thirty.

"Aw man." Liam sat down in his chair. "What am I going to do today?"

Liam remembered on how that he was given money by Howard. Maybe have a fancy lunch somewhere, cloth shopping, or the arcade? Liam pondered the idea and decided to head out. He walked to the closest train station and noticed that fare was decent and the closest shopping district was four stations away.

"Why not?" Liam said out loud to himself. An elderly couple walk passed him with concerned looks in their eyes. I like to think out loud sometimes, Liam thought to himself, as he entered the train. But dang, Liam heard about the trains being crowded but this is a whole new thing. Liam squeezed his way through and was lucky enough to sit down in a vacant seat when the person before him left. The journey was flooded with more people. Eventually Liam arrived at his destination of the local shopping district.

Liam left the train, then walked to the balcony and was amazed of how the district looked. In the district there were several tall buildings and such the wide variety of stores. Among them were several with pictures of food that made his mouth begin to water. Liam decided to check out the book store first.

Before he entered he noticed a person with blond hair look distressed standing near a bench. Liam decided to see if he could help this individual.

"Can you help me? I'm lost." The blond person said in a deep accent.

Liam was intrigued by this and decided to take a shot in the dark. "_Guten Tag_"

**The following conversation is spoken in German but bear with me that the conversation is written in English. **The person went from confused to happy within a second. "You speak German?"

"Yes, I learned it from my uncle. What are you looking for?"

By this time Liam got a good look at the blond individual. The person had beige boot along with the belt the person wore with light blue jeans. The person also wore belted shirt and a very cool white, red and black jacket. The finally touch of the outfit is that the person wore a red scarf around the neck. Finally Liam noticed the person's sky blue eyes. The voice confused Liam along with the posture of the person. Liam decided it would have been a horrible idea to clarify.

"I'm looking for the Mishima Academy. I know today is the weekend but I just want to be acquainted with the area."

"You're in luck; I'm a student of the school." Liam smiled. Liam continued to give directions and set the person on their way.

"Thank you very much, what's your name?" The person asked.

"Liam, what's your name?"

"My name is Leo." The person gestured as if a magician beginning to show off another trick.

"Well Leo good luck." Liam turned around and began to take a stroll. He walked into a clothing store and found a wide variety of clothes.

"Welcome to the Zaibatzu shopping district sir." A saleswoman in a business suit grinned.

"Uh, thank you. I'm just browsing your selection." The woman continued to smile and lead Liam to the men's clothing section. The selection was immense. Dress clothes to t shirts. Liam continued to browse and found an Aviator's jacket with a beautifully decorated icon on the back. It was a woman's face but her hair was designed to look as if it were flower peddles.

"That looks nice on you."

Liam turned around to see the same business lady from earlier. "You like it?"

"I do. How much is it?"

"Seven thousand yen."

"I'm sold."

Liam looked around and noticed that the store always had a selection of hats, eyewear and some accessories that he wouldn't be caught dead wearing. His mind concluded when he has more spending money he'll return to try something else.

Liam exited the store and walked around. There were many restaurants to choose to from. Liam wanted to tryout the store that looked like it provided hand meals along with sushi, though such food is expensive.

"Eh, next time." Liam shrugged. He continued to look somewhere to eat but he found a nice cart that served noodles. "Excuse me; can I get a bowl of original noodle please?"

"Sure." Liam sat down on the offered chair and turned around looking at the people.

"You don't seem like a regular at this car. What brings you here friend?" The Chef asked.

"The Mishima School, I was lucky enough to be accepted."

"Wow nice going, kid. Keep coming here I'll eventually have a restaurant like my dad."

"That's great, is working at a cart that successful?" Liam turned around to see the chef.

"Are you kidding? I'm living off peanuts to survive because my dad is horrible with finical resources."

Liam feel a tug of sympathy for this chef, Liam finally was able to look upon his chef to see a young man in his mid to late twenties. Tanned skin, his physic was great so this man has plenty of time to exercise in his spare time. His hair looked. He also had dark brown skin.

"Order up." The bowl of noodles slid to Liam.

"Thank you mister-"Liam left the sentence unfinished on purpose.

"Forrest Law, please to meet you." Liam replied informing Forrest of his name too and began to eat his order. The noodles were cooked to be silky than soggy and the flavoring rested in the water and so Liam loved his meal. After a minute, Liam stopped.

"So how do you plan to open a restaurant, if you don't mind me asking?"

"By competing in the upcoming King of Iron Fist, buddy" Forrest stood tall and rested his hands on his hips as if he were a hero posing for a picture of glory.

"That's great; I'm excited to see you in the ring." Liam slurped some more noodles.

Forrest dropped the posture.

"I am going to compete in the tournament too, Mr. Law."

"In that case, consider this on the house." Forrest grinned.

Liam gave a confused expression.

"I'm doing this so that when I knock you out of the tournament there won't be any hard feelings between us."

Liam accepted the gesture and finished the meal with ease. Eventually the cart gathered more people and so when Forrest was distracted Liam quickly left a tip equaling the cost of his meal in tip jar Forrest rested close to his serving countertop.

After the time spent at the cart, he began to gently rub is satisfied stomach. He looked at his watch, it was two fifteen. Liam decided to head home. After walking several blocks Liam was stopped by a man in a suit.

"Hey kid, want to be a star?" A man in a suit and shades asked and while doing so tried to look welcoming.

"No thanks." Liam bushed the man aside.

"At least check out this flyer." The man handed him a colorful piece of paper.

It read "Do you and to be a star? If you arrive there will be a free ten thousand yen advance. Ask the person who gave you this flyer for directions."

"Wow, whoever is in charge went all out for this scam." Liam then dropped the flyer into a recycling bin. Liam didn't look fast enough; bumped in a young woman in a beautiful black dress and the woman had white hair that also had a light blue shine which stuck out to Liam. Liam could see her face but she had a light skin tone. "Excuse me."

"You're excused." The woman waved her hands. She has a British accent.

Liam disregarded the woman. Liam continued walking and with several more blocks to go Liam noticed a pure white limousine parked in the way of the train station. He didn't want to ruin such a thing so he kept his distance. Suddenly there was cheering of a large group of people. Liam peek his head around a corner to be blocked by more people cheering.

"Oh well." He continued onward. He heard the quick opening of a car door.

"Monsieur Jaeger, wait." Liam stopped and turned around to see Sebastian.

"Oh hello Sebastian, what brings you here?"

"Lili wanted a play date with Asuka." Sebastian moved his hand down the road toward the crowd.

"I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU!" Asuka shouted.

Liam scratched his head. "….I see…. And is that a radio in your hand?"

"Oh, this, it's uh, my cellphone." Sebastian hid the radio behind his back.

"Well ok, see you later. Tell Lili I said hi." Liam began to walk again. Sebastian was at a loss for words as Liam was leaving.

"Damn, I was really hoping to kill two birds with one stone today. Master Jean won't be happy since I failed the plan."

Liam made it to the train station and was lucky that the return train arrived. Liam entered the car to see Leo standing on one end surrounded by three girls. He only heard several words spoken but by the sounds of it they were interested in Leo. Liam shrugged then walked toward the group.

"There you are I've been looking for you." Liam walked through the girls and stood beside Leo whom was very confused. Liam leaned his head to Leo's ear.

"Just play along." Liam set his arm around Leo's shoulder. "Hello, do you need something?" Liam scanned the girls and it discouraged them. They walked on the other side of the car and exited on the next stop.

"Are you still lost?"

Leo didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes."

"Don't worry, I'll show you the way, I'm going home anyways."

When the train reached to station to return home Liam set Leo on the right path to school, he hoped at least Leo won't be distracted. Liam returned to his apartment then spent the day doing several exercises. When it was done, Liam went to sleep early.

"Today was a nice day." Liam whispered to himself and drifted off into sleep.

**Hello there, sorry there wasn't a fight. I wanted to do a mellow chapter for Liam to meet a couple of characters. (Forrest Law and Leo) As for the white haired woman, she is mystery character for you to guess. I'll give you two hints, she isn't from Tekken but she has the same first name of one of girls from Tekken. As for the thing between Lili and Asuka, this chapter is my attempt to do a playful cross event for my character and a visual for you to go off of. This chapter is based off their endings on Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Here's the link:**

**For Asuka's ending:** watch?v=Rqjcl2zXolU

**For Lili's ending:** watch?v=yhARdXcw-4A

**Until next time. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7, A Gift and a Curse

**Hi everybody, how are you doing? I'm great. I've been playing a lot of fighter games lately. In the last chapter was my jab at the customization system Tekken is known for. As for the mystery character I spoke of is Christie from the Dead or Alive series. Now back to Liam.**

The day was cloudy already. Liam felt rested and ready to start training again. He dressed in his exercising attire and spent the morning in his new routine. When it ended Liam prepared to go to school, until he heard a knock on his door.

"Who could that be?" Liam thought out loud.

Liam mentally prepared himself for that if it was Anna to have a rematch. Liam gently opened the door to see Leo in the boy's uniform.

"Leo? What are doing here? More importantly how do know where I live?" Liam braced himself for more of that knockout spray.

"Yeah… I thought if I left early I could make it to the school on time but I go lost again. I saw you jogging and I hope you could lead the way to the school again."

Liam just stood there. How could this person get lost so easily? Is something else at work here? At least it isn't Anna Williams.

Liam shrugged. He unhooked his messenger bag of his rack next to the door. He took a step outside, locked the door and did a quick follow me hand gesture. "Come on." Leo nodded.

During the journey Liam made sure to point out particular landmarks to at least help Leo in the future. He felt like a moron doing so too. Insulting people's intelligence is not a hobby he likes to do unless he thought the person deserved it. Leo's expression said otherwise though. Leo paid attention then nodded to everything Liam spoke of. Liam made sure to leave out the golden statue of the school.

"Welcome to the Mishima Academy… again…" Liam pointed out the buildings, what to do and such. Leo walked into the main building.

Asuka appeared behind Liam. "Hey Liam, how do you know that cutie pie?"

"A student I came across who was lost. I helped Leo to this school."

"Leo huh, I'll be sure to welcome him later." Lili appeared too this time in a black version of her dress that she normally wears.

"Attending a funeral?" Asuka teased.

"How dare you! I thought I needed to wear something to reflect the weather today."

"Then why not grey?" Asuka retorted with a smirk.

"Enough of this, I am sure Liam has a more refined answer of my dress than your brute force way of thinking. Liam?"

Liam turned his head. "Say something Lili? Going to a funeral?"

Lili scoffed. "What simpletons." Lili stormed off inside the building. Liam chuckled and made a light fist and held it out on his right. Asuka laughed too and made a fist bump with Liam as the warning bell rang.

Liam sat down in his desk. Mr. Waturu entered the classroom with a plain expression. The girls giggled at the sight of him. Liam rolled his eyes.

"Good day class, today I would like you to welcome a new student join us today. A Mr. Leo Ehrlichmann, you can come in now." Leo entered the room in a calm matter and so did it expressionless too. Liam noticed this and thought how playing poker with this person would be a bad idea.

"Good morning everyone, I hope we get along." Leo spoke hoarsely.

There were whispers amongst the class. "Oh my god, he's hot." "Great we have a pretty boy now." "Are you sure about that?" "He looks like a lost puppy."

"Enough." Waturu looked across the room. Since Liam is new too, no one sat next to Liam. "Hey Jaeger, can you help out Ehrlichman here?"

"Yes sir." Liam responded in German. Waturu responded "Good." in German. After that Waturu pointed with a book in his hand to an empty seat next to Jaeger.

Leo nodded. The class started and Leo would receive the welcome of the students later on. The classes breezed on and lunch came around. Leo stood up and stretched.

"I don't like sitting down for so long." Leo, spoke in German.

"Yeah, so do I. So what brings you to this esteemed building for educating youth?" Liam opened his bag.

"My mother is working in Japan and wants me here too."

Liam nodded and began to open his lunch. "So where is the school store?"

"Downstairs, outside at the small building, though I wouldn't recommend it though, since you're still here the good food is gone by now." Liam began to slice his sandwich in half.

"OH NO!" Asuka cried as she desperately searched her bag.

"Not again." Liam whispered to himself. "Asuka come over here."

"What is it Jaeger?"

"Here." Liam offered half of his lunch. "Leo, here take this."

"No no, I can't take this." Leo quickly responded.

"I can't do that too, Liam." Asuka added

"Great, you two have that in common. I had a hefty breakfast." Liam lied. "OR I will be offended if you say no again."

"Well since you put it like that, thank you."

"Thank you." Leo said in German.

While the two became acquainted with one another Liam exited the room to the water fountain outside. He began to drink a great amount of water.

"So, filling that stomach with water to make up for the food?" Lili said above Liam.

"What is it with people speaking behind me?" Liam moaned. "If you want a fight too bad, I am not going to aid in your violent hobby."

Lili laughed. "Don't be absurd. Sebastian told me I am indebted to you with an offering of food." Lili rested her palm over her lips.

"No need to worry, now please leave me alone before something bad happens." Liam continued to drink more water.

"Is that a threat? Here I am just trying to be nice to you cow- Jaeger."

"Fine, if you get me a piece of melon bread from the store, you can call us even."

"That sounds easy enough to accomplish." Lili walked away.

Lili made her way to the store that was beginning to close up. "Good day, I would like to purchase a bag of melon bread please." Lili stood with grace. If she wore glider, she would be sparkling in the grey day.

"Sorry, we sold the last of them moments again. You wouldn't believe it; a student bought the last twenty of them right before you got here." Lili's lip winced in annoyance.

Liam finished the water and began to make his way upstairs. Halfway up the staircase was Iori.

"Hi Liam, want a piece of melon bread?" Iori had about three of them on hand.

"No thank you."

"Are you sure? I heard that Asuka threatened you to give up your lunch and offered it to the new student Leo."

"Again, not true." Liam took another step and continued the room. When Liam was no longer in sight Iori pulled out his phone.

"Ok sir, I used the money you gave me to take the last of the bread."

The phone replied. "Good. Monitor the situation and update me when the class ends today. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. But what is all this for?" The phone call ended. Iori closed his phone and returned to class.

Lili stood before the gate of the school while her limousine parked near her.

"Where have you been Sebastian?"

"My apologies, Miss Lili I was attending other matters then lost track of time."

"Your tardiness will be noted." Lili said while entering.

The rest of the day passed. The goodbyes echoed in the halls. Liam began to pack up his bag. Leo sat next to Liam. The body language given was as held back, as if scared to do something.

"What is it?" Liam continued to pack his bag.

"Thank you for helping me."

"No problem. I'm always there to help. It's my gift and curse."

"I say you were whipped into doing that. It is more of a force of habit." Asuka said approaching the two.

"Close but no cigar." Liam finished loading his bag. "I will see you two later." Liam left the classroom in a slight hurry for that his stomach ached for something to savor. Liam walked about three blocks from the school. While walking there was a girl standing next to an alleyway. She looked concerned.

"Uh you, please help me." The girl said. She was in her teen and school uniform. It wasn't from the Mishima School though. Liam stopped and looked at the girl.

"What is it?"

"Please help me, my brother was taken by others, I'm worried that he is in danger."

Liam needed no more words. He pulled out his gloves from his bag and began to walk down the alleyway.

"To whoever is in this alley, let the kid go."

"You really are stupid you know that?" A voice called. Liam recognized the person. It was the leader of the bully group he met on the first day.

"Let the boy go."

"What are you talking about dumbass?" The bully with the chain wallet emerged from behind a dumpster. The piercing bully appeared too. All of them have the look of revenge on their faces. Liam was surrounded like hungry wolves gathering to eliminate the prey.

"So revenge huh?" Liam bent his legs slightly and so had his right hand in a fist with his left in an outstretched palm. The girl appeared behind Liam.

"Please save my brother."

"Don't worry." Liam was about to make the first move but he felt a sharp pain in his neck and his nerves cried in pain as cracking sound ticked near Liam right ear. His body felt heavy and fell to the ground. His muscles twitched. Liam couldn't move his head but his eyes still saw that the girl had a stun gun in her hands.

"Alright now pay up." The leader tossed a roll of money to the girl. "Thank you." The girl disappeared from view. Then two more figures appeared. The two were dressed as punks. The two looking as if what was about to happen was usual occurrence.

"Where have you been? I told you to show up ten minutes ago." The leader snarled at them. The two stopped and did some uncaring motions.

"Well we're here now. Is this the bastard that gave you trouble boss?"

"Yeah, let's teach him a lesson."

Liam was still on the ground and was picked up by the chain bully. His arms bent behind his back. Liam's body was still stinging from the stun gun. He was lifted to almost be standing. The piercing bully walked up to Liam. He had his fists up.

The bully began to whale on Liam. Random punches from the torso, stomach, and face. Punch after punch. After that one of the new bullies walked up and did a high kick to Liam's stomach. It seemed that he was locked in a moment in time and the pain was unbearable. The stinging and the absorption of force on the body. The attack went one for another minute. Until Liam was let go of and he fell to the ground, then quickly surrounded. For another fifteen seconds, Liam was greeted by a barrage of kicks. Liam coughed out blood along with his nose bloodied.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" A feminine called out.

"Who the hell are you?" The second new bully shouted back. A figure appeared in the shadow. It was carrying a bag but it was dropped.

"Oh crap, it's Asuka." The chain bully pointed out.

"Let's get out of here!" The leader shouted three of them turned around to run down the opposite end of the alleyway.

"You're not escaping here you fucking cowards." It was Leo cracking knuckles.

Liam looked up, vision blurred. His entire body ached. He tried to get on his feet but his arms gave out. All he heard were punches and several scared yelps of pain. Eventually Liam managed to have the strength to lift him up again. Looking around the others were beaten and moaned in pain.

Leo grabbed the leader around the shoulder. In a second of stillness Leo did a quick palm to the leader's stomach and was pushed away to Asuka. She bent her legs and swiped her left hand to knock the leader down on the ground then grabbed his lower right leg and twisted it. Liam heard a snap. The leaders squealed.

Liam was struggling to stand up. "Hey you two, I told you my kindness was gift and curse." Liam fell backwards.

Liam woke up. He stared at his ceiling. He leaned upward then felt a sting in his stomach.

"Hey Asuka, he's awake." Leo approached Liam.

"Okay good." Asuka returned to the room holding a tea cup in her left hand.

"How are you feeling?" Leo leaned in to Liam.

"I feel alive and in pain." Liam joked.

"He's fine." Sebastian joked on the other end of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Liam fully sat up now.

"Asuka contacted Miss Lili through cellphone. I'm a doctor too as well as a butler." Sebastian bowed.

"Well how am I?"

"You're great actually. Nothing more than many bruises. You bones are fine too. You have proven yourself to be quite tough." Sebastian smiled.

"Indeed, to be brave enough to face an unknown danger willingly is honorable but very stupid." Lili added standing behind Sebastian.

"Ugh, thank you." Liam rubbed his shoulders. "Hey Asuka and Leo, how did you find me?"

"We followed you for a short time because you forgot a textbook at the school needed to complete tonight's homework. We tailed you for a while but then we lost sight of you. Then we was a girl lead you to that alleyway. She exited the same way so we stopped her. That's when we heard of your… beating." Asuka explained.

"Well thank you." Liam stood up. "What of the boys who attacked me."

"We taught them a lesson. Next time, I said they will end up in the hospital. We would have them arrested for assault but you were still awake enough to tell us not to." Leo clenched a fist.

"Good."

"Why didn't you let us though?" Lili tilted her head.

"I don't want my Uncle Howard to worry about me. He has done so much for me that I couldn't be in so much trouble to fail him now. Again thank you all for helping me."

All of them nodded and smiled. Liam stood up forsaking the pain. "Would any of you care to join me for dinner? I can cook Spaghetti with pasta sauce." Liam walked into the kitchen, unwrapping some of his bandages.

"Don't move moron." "I'll help sir Jaeger." "I'll help too." "Hey be careful with that pot."

After that day the first semester of the school year breezed on. Liam studied and passed all of his tests before summer began. While that time is school, Liam trained on most days for the tournament. Heihachi was true to his word and Lee was standing outside of Liam's apartment to take him into the Zaibatzu district in downtown Tokyo.

"Are you ready sir?"

Liam closed the door and turned around. "I'm ready to compete."

**Wow that was a long chapter. I wanted Liam to experience a beating, I just couldn't decide until at this point. As for Lili, Asuka and Leo to come help Liam let me clear this up now. The beating was doorway for Liam to have a chance of real friendship amongst the cast. Sorry about the use of girls, one unknown, and butler, it's just that Tekken doesn't really have any teenage guys for me to work with. I skipped the time at school for that this is still Tekken. The tournament has finally arrived. Thank you again for reading.**

**Scca: I do want to get to the tournament too but there is still much of what I wanted to do. It is starting now so I'm excited about what to do next. I am still planning on what to do with Anna Williams.**

**Shantty: Welcome back, I understand that every chapter doesn't need a fight. I sometimes set expectations too high for myself at times. I hope the music idea is working in previous chapters. Can you let me know? As for Leo, the creators meant to have Leo be ambiguous (To have an unidentifiable gender) they wanted to create a character to be loved regardless of gender and I am trying to pay tribute to that idea. I respect the creators for doing so, though I do have an idea in mind for Leo but it is still being brainstormed. I will try to include most characters for that everyone who reads this has a favorite character. Thanks for the Brazilian version name for "William." I'll keep that in mind. If you don't mind me asking what's your first name? (You don't have to tell if you don't want to) Well thanks again for reviewing.**

**Firepo45: Yeah it is Christie from DoA5. I made the hints so that people who aren't familiar with the series can at least get a peek at the game.**


	8. Chapter 8, The Mishima Hotel

**Hello everyone, sorry for the delay, I have been playing Tekken Tag 2 with friends a lot lately. I love fighting games but I'm terrible at them. Now onward with the story.**

Liam was rested for this day to come. Uncle Howard said he'll be rooting for him in the Tournament. Liam smiled but then his shoulders dropped when he remembered the call from the night before.

"So you ready, runt?" Howard joked over the phone.

"Just about, I packed some other supplies too." Liam sat on his couch.

"You know this is a very big event, there has never been this many fighters in the history of this Tournament."

"I know. I'm just glad they give us a partner to work with."

"About that, pray you get teamed up with a woman; I'll be watching the TV closely."

"Not this again, I don't mind if it is a woman but I don't have an ulterior motive unlike you."

"Come on Liam, I mean this has a lot of very beautiful ladies. You have your friends, now it's time for you to snag a girl."

"I'm hanging up now." Liam scornfully lifted the phone away from his ear.

"Wait, forgot about it. I'm just an old man having too much fun. What I really wanted to do was to say good luck." Liam's expression faded away. "Also that I'm proud of you, you're still a kid so remember to have fun." Howard's voice cracked at the end.

"Are you crying?" Liam smiled.

"NO, damn phone signal must be bad. Anyway, I have to go."

"Or that I can hear you be even more proud of me." Liam teased.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. The phone call ended. Liam closed the phone and placed it into his pocket. "I'll take that as a Yes." Liam rested on the couch and turned off the light.

Back to the morning, Liam was escorted to the car Lee would drive. Lee stood there at holding the car door open.

"Thank you." Liam entered the car. He sat down and was quickly startled.

"Mr. Mishima, what are you doing here!?" Liam quickly straightened his back and shoulders then Heihachi laughed.

"Why to see you off of course." Heihachi was wearing the clothes back when they first met but his hair was black with his face was free of wrinkles.

"Wow you look great, sir."

"Thank you, I haven't felt this alive in decades. Something my lab succeeded in finally."

"Well a least you have benefited from all that patience."

Heihachi raised an eyebrow. Liam needed to act quickly.

"I think that is good for you, sir. Don't worry about me; I don't have any interest in your secret in how you completed your work."

"Good lad. You say that now but just wait." Liam shrugged.

Heihachi leaned forward. "Alright Jaeger, you will be staying at a hotel of my choosing, room service has already been taken care of, and with that all I ask is for you compete."

"Yes sir." Liam became quiet. Heihachi noticed this immediately.

"What is it?"

"I am curious on why have you chosen me with all this treatment and care. I am not grateful it is just that why so much for my sake?"

Heihachi rubbed his chin. "I think you will make this tournament interesting again. I'm tired of these people after these years. I am not sure of this myself either."

Liam became even more confused. Here he is with an influential man just because he defended a helpless student. Liam didn't know the reason and was on his mind for a long time. No matter what, he'll get his answer eventually.

"We have arrived sirs." Lee parked the car. Liam didn't realize how much he concentrated on this conversation. Heihachi smiled again.

"This is where we part ways. Here is your room key." Heihachi handed Liam a card key. Liam did a quick inspection seeing the letters "VIP" and the room was set on the fifteenth floor of the building. Liam exited the car and Lee handed him his bag. Liam looked up seeing a tall building, glass reflecting the rising sun.

"Good luck, kid." Heihachi said before Lee closed the door. Liam set his bag down and began to roll inside. The building was amazing. The ground below his was of dark cyan marble. The walls were spotless. The glass outside wasn't an illusion, the building was relaying on natural lighting. The feeling of the room was that a cool breeze as if standing on a beach. Liam smiled. Eventually a well-dressed woman approached Liam.

"Good day sir. How may I help you?"

"Yes may I check in?" Liam handed the woman the card. Her eyes widened.

"Right this way." The woman's posture became very stiff, focusing on the minor details. They made it to the front desk and the woman whispered to the main attendant. She developed the same expression. Liam tilted his head.

"Okay you are on the fifteenth floor. I will lead you there."

"Don't bother." Someone slapped Liam's left shoulder. He looked to his left to see a very big man. Red button up shirt, blue pants and brown suspenders. This hair was shaggy blond and had Blue eyes. Though the most noticeable feature about the man was that he is incredibly large in weight though he looked that he can handle himself, in short the man was very fat.

"I can take you there buddy." The big man grinned.

"I remember you from the last tournament." Liam dug in his memory, and then snapped his fingers. "Robert Richards, right?"

"I like you already friend, and just call me Bob."

"Alright Bob I'm Liam." Liam introduced himself.

"Alright, pleasure to meet you Liam the Lion." Bob extended his hand. Liam took Bob's hand and shook it. The two began to walk away from the front desk.

"Why did you call me a lion?" Liam asked when they ended their introduction.

"It's a way for me to remember people's names. The first letter of their name, I say the name of an object starting with the same first letter so later on when I come across that person I remember the object thus their name." Before Bob could continue there was a commotion happening at the reception desk.

"What do mean I'm not a contestant?" A man stood there with brown hair in a ponytail and wore torn pink karate clothing and a black undershirt. Eventually the security arrived and forcibly removed the man. "Let me prove myself. I am an excellent fighter. Let me go, I am the great-" Before the man could finish his sentence the door closed.

"Well that was new." Bob chuckled. Liam nodded in understanding. They walked to the elevator. Lucky for them the doors opened by the time they arrived. Two people exited the elevator. One was another blonde man in dark leather clothing with flames on the side of his pants. Dressed as a biker, his hair stood out too being that it is kept really high. The second was a young man. He wore dark brown chaps over his jeans and some kind of tight sleeveless vest. Bushed back hair and goggles on his forehead. Is he a biker also? Liam thought to himself as he entered the elevator and press the button for his floor.

"So you're new for this tournament?"

"Yeah, I'm excited and nervous at the same time."

"I was the same in my weaker days. But with this body I've constructed over the years, I will be one of the best."

Liam grinned; he didn't know how Bob really was. He educated himself of just the highlights of the previous tournaments. Not video but mentioned of paper. This will be interesting to see unfold.

Liam talked briefly with Bob until he reached his floor. Liam stepped out.

"Glad to meet you, I'm just a floor below you." Bob pressed the button. "See ya."

Liam turned around and walked down the hall. The key said Room 1512. Liam entered the room and was amazed. The room was enough to be the size of a condo. The glass windows were refined and seemed to be tinted slightly. The sun was lighting up the whole room. "Man, where are the curtains?" Suddenly the drapes above the windows slowly began to cover the windows. "Cool, voice activated."

Liam entered the bedroom to see a nice queen sized bed and a flat screen TV on the opposite end of the room. The TV flashed on. A well-dressed woman appeared on the screen.

"Welcome honored contestant to the Mishima Hotel. We would like to inform you that the opening ceremony of the tournament will be happening later today at 2 pm. Until then please do wait until it is time while other contestants arrive. Good bye." The TV turned off.

"Hmm, sounds good to me." Liam dropped his bag and jumped onto the bed. "If it isn't until this afternoon why bring me now?" He thought out loud. While becoming comfortable he fell asleep again.

Liam opened to see that the room wasn't a dream. He leaned upward and looked at the analog clock. It informed him that it was noon. He yawned and stretched. He exercised then took a shower. Afterward Liam dressed in semi-formal clothing of a grey button up shirt with black pants and red athletic shoes. The clock was now 1:30 so Liam exited the room.

The hallway was barren, it was still nice looking but the place seemed to missing something. The atmosphere was too apparent of being isolated though some of the rooms housed contestants that can do him physical harm. Liam sighed wondering if he made the right choice.

"Hey new guy." A woman's voice called. Liam shook his head to tear away from his thoughts and looked to his right down the hallway. Approaching him was a very beautiful woman of bronze skin that all the light did was complement it by shining off it, the woman was dressed in a lovely blue crop top long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Her brunette hair reflected some crimson in the light. Her almond brown eyes matched his appearance perfectly.

"Can I help you miss?" Liam snapped away from his base observations.

"Yeah, it's almost time for the opening ceremony right? So what I am asking is do you know where to go?" The woman rested her left hand on her hip. Liam scratched his head realizing he didn't.

"I do not know either, sorry." Liam admitted.

"Don't sweat it; let's take a chance at the elevator." The woman pointed in the direction of the elevator lifting her right hand to her chest then extended her thumb. Liam nodded. "The old man would be saying some lame joke in hopes of impressing her if he was here, that old pervert."

They entered the elevator and lucky for them the monitor in it showed them that the ceremony was taking place on the tenth floor of the building. The woman pressed the button.

"I can tell you're new to this." The woman said as the doors closed.

"Yeah."

"So what brings you here?"

"I was asked to compete."

"You're too stiff; the others might perceive that as weakness you know." The woman wagged her right index finger in front of Liam's face. She still had such a good vibe though, like she loved to dance.

"I understand."

"Come on new guy can't you be a little happy?" The woman continued.

Liam loosened his shoulders; the woman noticed this and smiled.

"Well about time." By then the doors opened. "See you around, new guy." The woman exited the room and blended with the crowd. Inside the room was filled with a variety of people. He didn't know where to start and process seeing all these people. He decided not ponder too much about it and exited the elevator. He found an isolated table on the right side of the room. About the room it was rather bright. Along the wall was a stage and with it surrounded by tables and people. Liam looked at his watch to read it saying that it is 1:45 pm.

"Liam?" "What are you doing here?" Two familiar voices called out. Liam looked up to see Lili and Asuka.

"Hey you two, you're competing too?" Liam's became ecstatic learning that his friends were to compete too.

"Yeah, princess here couldn't stay too far out of my shadow." Asuka joked.

"You unrefined menace; this tournament will have no shortage of fodder."

"Whatever." Asuka lifted her head to the roof.

Liam laughed at this. Even though the two always seemed to at opposite ends of one another, he sensed strong friendship between them. While waiting the three talked to each other until the lights begin to dim. The three quieted themselves and looked toward the stage.

"Welcome to the King of Iron Fist Tournament." Heihachi entered the stage. He wore a black suit and blue tie, why a blue tie, Liam didn't know why. "Hello there contestants as you know this year it will be done with partners so I will just get to the point. If you have a partner great, if you don't, one will be appointed to you, tonight at the arena. At 7 o clock tonight the first match will take place. That is all." Heihachi exited the stage and room was bright again.

"Are you kidding me? We show up to for an update. What a waste of time." Asuka whined.

"So Asuka, want to work together?" Liam suggested

"Sorry Liam, I'm here with Lili."

"Indeed, her brute force shall assist me with my refined technique. With her assisting me I shall win this tournament." Lili finished with a smirk.

"Humph, look at this, plenty of runts to crush." A deep voice taunted.

Liam looked around himself to see an African American man with a Mohawk stand there with a smirk. He was wearing very casual clothes of a grey tank top and black pants. The man didn't wait for a response and left the room by taking the staircase. The three ignored this and talked for half an hour. Liam said his goodbyes and returned to his room to wait some more. He waited there until a drive came at his door and drove him to the arena

Liam finally arrived at the arena where it was beginning to become crowded with people. The arena was amazing too, since it looked like a bright stadium with light show on the top and large monitors on the sides showing the contestants. They entered the side of the arena. He carried a bag of clothes to fight in. He exited the car walked inside the arena. Someone came out to help Liam and let him to the changing rooms. Before entering the changing rooms a large monitor divided between the two changing rooms.

Above it there were the words, "Partner generator." Liam walked up to it and noticed his name was displayed. He tapped the screen, the words "please wait" was in large letters until it changed to "complete." Liam read the name and was confused.

"There is someone here named Combot?"

**Wow, another long chapter. I know the tournament has arrived but this is a very large cast and I needed to introduce more characters. This chapter was needed though. I am also thinking of starting another Fan Fiction soon but of some other genre of video games and characters. I'll update you readers soon about it.**

**Shantty: Cool, I'm happy that the music idea kind of worked. Yeah, I think the beating was a fun to write for me and I think such things help define a person. Yeah, Leo is very fun to play as for me and with that I had fun thinking of things to do. I also hope Liam is at least believable to exist in this fighting game universe. And you have a lovely name.**


	9. Chapter 9, The First Match

**Hi everyone. I apologize for the delay. The tournament is here so let's get the show on the road.**

Liam adjusted the bag on his right shoulder. In it was a change of clothing that held some boxing style driving gloves that he used back when he started to train. In the bag two was just a change of clothing. Liam went inside the dressing room to see that it is completely empty. Not that he was going to complain. Liam changed into a grey t shirt and wore a blue jean shorts. In his attire he looked in the mirror before leaving.

"I hope I don't look like a moron." Liam adjusted the gloves on his hands, and then exited the changing room.

He walked outside to see a long dim hallway. The place was silent; it influenced Liam to feel uneasy. He looked forward to see a clear sign saying to walk on his right to the arena. The light was beginning to get brighter. Liam walked out of the hall to see the other contestants on some sort of podium. The place was very dark but the shuffling of the audience was apparent.

Then the lights turned on. It was blinding at first but Liam saw that Heihachi was stand in the middle of a square arena. A microphone was slowly lowered above him, and then grabbed it. The crowd was surprisingly silent

"Welcome to the Tekken Tag Tournament." Heihachi shouted into the microphone. The crowd began to cheer. "You know the rules, you have a partner, you fight others, and you're on the clock. Let's get started." Liam eyes adjusted to see that the contestants are divided in half. One podium is on the west side while the other is on the east; Liam is standing on the west. Sadly Lili and Asuka are on the other one. Focusing his eyes he also saw a familiar red dress so it where he is not so bad after all.

A loud and obnoxious voice rang. "Get ready for the First Battle." The Liam saw his name in bright letters next to another named Combot. One the opposite sides of his name in bright letters are _Baek Doo San_ and _Ganryu_. Liam felt a tug on his back to see a man in suit.

"Come this way please." The route taken circled around the arena so that the contestants will enter from the northern and southern ends. Liam was stopped in a dark area on the level of the arena. Liam heard some clanking noises. He looked to his left to see a robot.

"Wait, you're really a robot?" Liam widened his eyes. The robot is as tall as Liam. The joints are bulky and have some Japanese lettering on his shoulders. Instead of hands the robot has circular pincers. It is bright silver and the Head looks like a bucket and with it two cylinder red eyes. The head rotated to Liam. The robot beeped.

"Ugh, hi there umm Combot"

Combot beeped as if it understood. Its left arm extended and from inside its wrist a piece of paper was ejected, and was caught in its pincer. It gestured to Liam to take the paper. Liam took the paper and opened it. It read "Hello there esteemed contestant, this here is Combot. I am testing this marvelous machine to see how well it can perform in actual combat. So please bear with it and have a good tournament. -Violet."

"There is someone here named Violet?" Liam looked up to Combot. The bright flashes of light appeared behind the both of them. So with that the crowd cheered loudly. Liam didn't have enough time to learn anything but decided to walk toward the arena, Combot following closely behind. Liam looked behind him and was a light screen flashing imagines but for some reason there was a castle with a rainbow acting as his background.

"Are you serious?" Liam moaned. He continued to walk forward with the embarrassing image. Liam saw on the other side a man in karate clothing though he looked in his late forties. And behind him was a sumo wrestler wearing an orange kimono top with stripped grey kimono shorts. Liam and Combot made it to the brightly lit arena. So did the other two. The man in the karate clothing flailed a kick and shouted "Face me." His partner then clapped his fingers. Liam was caught in asking himself of how to respond so without thinking Liam clenched a fist.

**The song here is "Sewer Jet Ski" from the ****Binary Domain**** soundtrack here's the link:** ** watch?v=azn1HFxKP0Y&amp;list=PLYWSsSED4tGWH8SfXW38vg_JMvY8HFi_Y**

"Let's get started." Liam said with a calm expression. At the same time the thought rang loudly in his head "Is that the best you can come up with." The arena began to change around him. As he was traveling to a different location.

"What is this?" The Sumo Wrestler shouted.

"Relax it's the new arena systems. It changes the environment for the audience." The arena changed until it looked like they were in some sort of Pirate Ship full of gold.

"Awesome." Liam uttered to himself.

"ROUND 1…" Liam's opponents took their stance and so did he. "…FIGHT!" The announcer said in a smug voice.

"I'll go first." Liam said. Combot responded with a beep.

The opponent Liam will face first appeared to be Baek. The man stood tall with an energetic motion. That was giveaway that speed mattered to his fighter. Liam approached the man with a heavy guard. Baek saw this and advanced slightly too.

Baek made the first move with his left hand becoming a fist and jabbed it twice at Liam's chest. With the attack guarded Liam ducked beneath the attack and with his left fist jabbed it into Baek's right leg's kneecap. It stunned Baek, so he responded to lift his right fist punched downward to catch Liam be he was too slow. Liam stood back up in his stance. Baek lifted up his left leg with a lowered guard Liam was kicked on his right cheek, then jabbed his right knee by the left leg twice and then Baek punched Liam in the chest with his right hand.

Liam took two steps back. That attack stings. Liam took a step forward. His left palm quickly became a fist and jabbed it into Baek's chest, with his right fist afterwards, his left leg moved forward but Baek saw this and stiffened his legs. Liam faked the kick when it's really a step and his left fist he circled it around on the right hip of Baek. The man winced in pain. Liam took a step forward. Baek waited then with both fists he combined them together and raised it and so feel upon Liam's head. Liam's head was forced downward slightly but kept his balance but his head felt more force and he fell to the ground. Liam rolled backwards.

He got back on his feet. He kept his guard then was rushed by Baek, being prepared for an attack Liam did not expect a grab. Baek gained a grip on Liam's left shoulder while his left hand trapped Liam's right hand. With the grab Baek forced Liam back slightly and was forced to bend his legs slightly and so was kicked in the chest by Baek. Liam was pushed backwards and groaned in pain. When on the ground the announcer said "K.O.," after that was said Liam reached for his chest while on the ground. He returned to his feet, and then turned to Combot.

"You can go first in this one friend." Liam rubbed his chest.

Combot entered the golden Arena and bent its arms in a stance. The left arm is bent closer to the chest while the other was outward more. The legs were bent too. All the while the partner of Baek was Ganryu a sumo wrestler. These fighters are no joke. Their size is matched with strength and dedication of their art. The man bent his legs too along with his arms and in hands are in palms too.

"ROUND 2 FIGHT!"

Ganryu made the offensive and with a quick pace approaching Combot. He leaned forward with his right palm as if he aimed for the legs but he extended his left hand then clapped them in front of Combot's helmet. The shockwave didn't faze Combot at all. Combot beeped and jabbed his left pincer in Ganryu's chest shoving him away. Ganryu didn't let up with his assault and lowered his torso slightly then did a tackle. Combot reacted too slowly and was rammed in the air. It fell down with distorting beeping. Combot got back on it legs.

Ganryu took a step back, Combot stood there then sprinted at Ganryu by the moment Combot reached to Ganryu he did a head butt in Combot's chest then the robot fell on the ground again. But that time Ganryu switched out with Baek. While Combot was lifting itself off the ground Baek dashed back and Combot returned to its feet. Baek took a step back and as if he moved in a flash then did a quick twirl and Combot foolishly approached him and by then Baek kicked it into Combot's chest and hit a wall. It sat there slanted. Baek rested his arms with shout.

Ganryu walked to Baek and smiled. "You Win!" The announcer spoke quickly.

**The song should have ended now.**

Liam walked to Combot and checked his out carefully. The thing sat there lifeless with its eyes off. "Man, we got whooped big time." Liam sighed. Then the red light flashed on again and the robot rotated its head to Liam.

"Get ready for the next Battle." Liam overheard the announcer but didn't care to look.

"You can take on hell of a hit." Liam extended his hand and lifted the machine on its feet.

The robot did a long deep beeping noise. Liam looked into the crowded. "I know, losing hurts, come on let's get acquainted backstage. The two paced down the dark walkway, in it there were too more contestant waiting. In it was the African American man with a Mohawk.

"Heh, you lost like the punk you are." The man scoffed.

"I have to admit Bruce you're right on that one. Such youth wasted." An old bald man laughed.

Liam didn't turn his head at them. Not that it mattered; it was too dark to tell for that his eyes haven't adjusted. He stretched his back and Combot seemed to tick it joints and spun them. Liam looked behind himself and saw Combot rotate its upper body. Liam was confused by this.

"Why are you rotating?" Liam rested his right hand on his left shoulder and rotated his left arm around.

Combot turned its head and its eyes flashed twice, like it were blinking and beeped.

"So it's like you're stretching too?"

Combot did a higher beep and blinked its eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes."

A man in suit greeted Liam and Combot.

"Dang that looked like a tough fight." The suit commented.

"Yeah, if you don't mind I'll be returning to the podium to watch the others, unless I was to fight again."

"Round 2, FIGHT!" The announcer's voiced echoed backstage.

"Go if you want. Though some of the competitors look like hungry wolves right now."

"Thanks." The suit nodded in understanding and walked away.

"Hey Liam, is that you?" Asuka's voice called out. Lili was following close behind with her right hand on her chin.

"Yeah." Liam grumbled.

"So Jaeger, how is the tournament working out for you. Did it hurt too much?" Lili teased.

"Don't kick a guy while he's down." Asuka shoved Lili aside.

Liam didn't want to hear these words. He fought the urge to call Lili princess again but kept himself reserved.

Lili noticed the machine and "I've have never seen such machine before."

"Neither have I. Did you make this thing?" Asuka punched Liam in the back then realized he was sore in that region of the body.

Liam grunted. "No, Combot here is my assigned partner for the tournament. He looks agile but his fighting capability is lacking."

"Wow I've never heard you talk like that before." Asuka did a slight grin thinking it would help ease the pain of losing.

"Yeah, I hope Combot and I will do better in the future."

"You might not, Jaeger." Lili stroked her hair and kept a stern expression.

Liam ignored this then said. "My trainer taught me how to fight, I just try see on how well I can analyze my opponents."

"So what you're saying is, when you fought Lili you were checking her out." Asuka snickered.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lili snapped.

"Where did that come from?" Asuka raised an eyebrow.

"You win!" The announcer's voiced echoed

"Okay Liam, we have to go." Lili said with a smug voice.

"Good luck." Liam started to walk. Combot followed him as then traveled to the lounge which Liam didn't know there was one until he saw the sign. He entered to room to see it completely empty. He sat down on a couch and noticed a TV in the room. On it, it showed Lili and Asuka entering the ring.

"Crush them you two." Combot did three quick beeps. "You said it buddy."

**Hello everyone, I'm back and sorry for the delay again. I have been busy helping my family with work I haven't been motivated to type. But I haven't forgotten this story. I just wanted to say that. Now for my responses.**

**Shantty: Thanks for letting me know about the music idea I have. It occurred to me since for that in fighting games music can really create an atmosphere in a match. I can't wait to do my favorite stage soon. Have a nice day.**

**Samuel the Optimist: I'm glad you like the story so much. As for the fighting knowledge I am not that great. I study the character and imagine the fight in my head. While do so I just stand in my room and make the movements with my own body to have a visual on how to write it. I do not understand on what you mean by "No random shipping names." Can you explain this please? And see ya in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10, Leo's Match

**Yáátééh everyone, that first word is "hello" in Navajo. Anyway, Lights! Camera! FIGHT!**

The area was still shaped to be the treasure ship. Why a treasure ship, Liam didn't know why.

Asuka and Lili were let up in bright lights. Behind them was the background a beating heart drawing with it seeming to have an increase rate. It was probably a way of saying they are exciting to see. Asuka was wearing her standard combat gear of a full body vest and cropped blue shirt. While Lili wore her battle clothes, which allows her free movement of her arms of her corset like shirt and light fabric pants.

Asuka grabbed her right bicep. "You asked for this beating." She smiled. Lili stood behind with her hands resting on her hips.

The screen flashed and there was Forrest Law and Paul Phoenix. Forrest wore what appeared to be comfortable silk clothes while Paul leaned forward in orange karate clothes flexing his left arm. "I'm going for the gold." He grinned.

"Round 1, Fight!" Liam leaned forward to have better view of the TV.

Suddenly Combot beeped 5 times and looked as if it shut itself down. Liam noticed this and looked at Combot. It dropped its arms and remained motionless. Then in a flash Combot lit up again.

"Hey, you ok?" Liam stood up then walked to Combot.

"Hello, hello is this thing on?" Combot had a voice come out of its chest.

"Wait, Combot you can talk?"

Combot rotated its head to Liam.

"No sadly. I didn't have the chance to do that yet." The voice responded. It sounded like English was easy to pronounce.

"Okay, then what's going on?" Liam took a step back.

"Straight to the point, you're too serious there Liam." Hearing his name Liam tensed his shoulders. "Relax; I am the creator of this machine before you. Of how I am talking is that there is a speaker inside it and I can see you through its eyes too. A remote uplink in a sense. I am Violet."

"Well, okay." Liam relaxed.

"That's the spirit. Now I do not have much time to talk so I'll answer some brief questions you have."

"Ok, what is Combot here?" Liam sat back down in the chair.

"A machine meant to analyze combat techniques of many fighters with that compile the data then adapt to it. With the data it will be quite useful. For what I have yet to decide."

"Ok, are you upset your machine is paired with me?"

"No, this is just getting started. Combot can handle the beating."

"Glad to hear it. Anything I should know?" Liam rubbed his forehead.

"He is waterproof and he is also solar powered. The roof is good location for Combot to charge during the day. I have no more time so I must bid you a good evening." Then the speaker inside Combot faded.

Liam's expression changed from relaxed to determine. The man spoke English almost perfectly; he had a slight accent with the pronunciation of words. Well-mannered and overly helpful. This Violet person is someone who is well educated and is taught with chivalry. Liam had an idea of what kind of person he is but still no face. This something to be aware of but isn't necessary for the moment.

"You WIN! PERFECT!" The TV screen had those seven golden letters consume the screen. Liam was so lost in thought he missed his friends' fight. With that Lili and Asuka were still standing and exited the arena. Forrest and Paul lifted one another and supported each other off the stage.

"Well, they're going to tear my head off later." Liam rubbed his eyes. Combot tabbed his shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

"Thanks." Liam responded. "Let's get back to the podium."

Liam and Combot exited the lounge. They began to walk through the hallways until they reached the doorway to the podium. Before Liam and Combot could enter they were cut off by Leo.

"Leo, you're competing?" Liam was surprised by this.

"Oh hello there, Jaeger." Leo walked into the hallway. Liam took a step back.

"Hey what's the holdup?" There behind Leo was a talk man with dark brown skin. Black shaggy hair. The man was quite tall. He was wearing an unbuttoned orange shirt with a white undershirt, brown pants and boots. The man also has a slight scruff of hair on his chin. He stood there staring at Liam.

"Oh, this is a friend of mine." Leo pointed out.

"Whatever, let's go. It's our turn." The man cut through Leo and shoved Combot aside.

"Hey, wait for me. Sorry Liam, talk to you later." Leo jogged of into the hallway.

Liam blinked his eyes and did a slight shrug. Combot saw this and mimicked the movements while Liam walked onto the podium. On his left so the African American man with a Mohawk massaging his back. He saw Liam.

"Got something to say?" The man said with a serious tone.

"No."

"Good."

Liam decided not to react to this because of his behavior this man likes to create self-doubt and fear. Liam looked at the screens above the arena and saw the names of the next fighters. On the left the names are Leo and Miguel. So the man with Leo must be him. On the right were the names Michelle Chang and Marshall Law. The stage changes into what looks like a market square in Germany. The world was lit well and was shaped in a square.

**The song for this fight is "Amala Network" from the Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne Soundtrack. Here is the link:** watch?v=C_z6MtRmmsg

Michelle looked at them and grasped her hands then took her stance. She was still as if looking unmovable. Marshall took an energetic motion. Leo to the stance of similar strength of Michelle. While Miguel intrigued Liam the most. He stood tall but at the same time his body was leaning everywhere. With clever attacks he looked like he could lose balance quite easily.

Miguel and Leo walked onto the stage while doing so Miguel was cracking his knuckles. "Make this worth my time."

"Round 1, Fight!"

Miguel went first and so did Michelle. Michelle dashed forward while lunging forward with her right arm in a palm. Miguel side stepped around her and dodged the attack then at the while she retracted her arm Miguel grabbed her and spun her around and tossed her across the arena. She landed on the ground and rolled to the wall. Marshall saw this and sprinted forward. Miguel side stepped him too early. Marshall saw this and faked an uppercut and slid on the ground tripping Miguel. He fell and tried to roll backwards. Marshall didn't let him escape though. He jabbed Miguel's roll and back flipped which spun Miguel in the air. He was quite the distance away now so he rolled back onto his feet. "Hey Leo, your turn." Miguel walked to his partner as if the damage meant nothing.

Leo kept on arm close while the other was outstretched completely. Marshall waited for Leo. Leo kept the stance and did subtle steps toward Marshall. The man still waited then made fists. Before Marshall could attack, Leo straightened his balance and they jabbed Marshall with his right leg. After that Leo did a right punch to knock Marshall down. After he fell down Michelle jumped his swinging both of her legs which kept Leo at bay. Keeping the offensive Michelle took a step forward and punched Leo in the stomach with her right arm. During the hit she closed the distance and did an uppercut on Leo with her left arm. In so Leo flipped backwards regaining the balance. Michelle dashed forward but while doing so Leo jumped up and extended his left leg square in Michelle chest.

She fell back then landed on the ground. Instead of rolling back she was starting to raise both of her legs. Leo didn't wait for her to get up so he crouched to the ground and spun around with his right leg and so caught Michelle and he was in the air. Leo kept the speed and rose with Michelle and extends his right fist and knocked Michelle back. She groaned and didn't move.

"K.O.!" The announcer shouted.

Marshall helped Michelle back on her feet. She brushed herself off. Miguel took a step forward. Leo showed some concern.

"Hey, I got this."

Marshall slowed his movement and tried to do a low slide to catch Miguel. He did a smirk and took a slight step back and did a slight twirl in the air avoiding Marshall's attack. Miguel's left leg landed on Marshall's chest. He was stunned by this. Miguel leaned forward and so he rested his right in his pocket and within a second he made a fist and brought it out quickly hitting Marshall in the face twice and was knocked back. He had his legs high in the air while back was on the ground. Miguel saw this and dash forward grabbing the legs in the air and pushed them into the sky flipping Marshall in the air again and he landed on his chest. He groaned but rolled backwards.

Michelle dashed in to close the distance. Miguel kept grinning and rose his right leg and kicked Michelle in the stomach and which he was shoved back Miguel lifted his left leg and knocked her back again into the wall of a building. Miguel brought down his right fist and spun around again and slammed Michelle in the ground. Leo saw this and jumped in. While Michelle bounced off the ground Leo did a one two punches with his left and right fist and ended it with a jab with his right leg. While coming down Miguel clasped his hands together and like a battering ram he swung his hands down and up. Michelle landed and while on the ground Michelle raised her right leg and jabbed it into Miguel shin. She rolled backwards and Marshall sprinted in. He walked forward and Miguel made a right punch and Marshall's body flailed backwards and he landed on his chest.

"K.O. You win."

Miguel scoffed and walked off the arena then walked to Leo, both stopped and they nodded to one another. While he did so, the crowd began to roar. Damn that guy can pack a punch. Liam thought.

Leo returned to the podium and spoke to Liam.

"Great match Leo."

"Thanks, but was mostly Miguel." Leo leaned back and with his thumb he pointed at Miguel.

"Relax there bud. It was both of us." Miguel rested his hand on Leo right shoulder.

"We can talk after the fights tonight, is that okay?" Leo asked Liam.

"Of course pal." Liam walked to the podium to continue watching the other fighters.

More fights went one with some being back and forth while others were clear cut wins. Eventually Liam and Combot were called again. Their opponents to be Bryan Fury and Sergei Dragunov.

"Let's go Combot." Liam walked into the hall. Combot beeped twice and followed him into the next round.

**Hey there friends, thanks for reading this fight. I wanted to do a fight with a tag assault eventually so I hope it was at least imaginable for you. Before I go there isn't anything going on between Leo and Miguel they're friends and allies in the tournament that is all. Now for the response corner.**

**Scca: It's cool to know you're excited for the tournament so that is good to know. I also want to tell you I have something special in mind for Anna but you'll need to wait. Well until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11, The Second Match

**Hello there everybody. It is now time for the appearance of one of my favorite Characters, which is none other than Sergei Dragunov. Let's jam.**

The hallway was silent, the only think you could hear are footsteps and clanking noises. The crowd hungry to see more, which Liam tried to block out his mind. The thought of hundreds of people judging him on how well he would do, and worst of all what would Howard think? Liam did many things in his mind to ease the pressure. Lucky for him Combot saw this and shoved Liam into the wall.

"What was that for?" Liam snarled.

Combot just stood there for a moment and then he rotated his head round and round until it came off. Combot caught its head and did the same with its left arm. It stood there struggling to hold two of its robotic limbs then began to juggle them in the air. It did it perfectly then it stopped while in the air the arm and head landed on this chest and the thing fell backwards. Liam took a step of concern but it sat up with its head in place and left arm was being screwed back in place. Liam took a step back and laughed to himself.

**The song here is "We are Finally Cowboys (Golden Brown Mix)" From the No More Heroes 2 soundtrack. Here is the link: ** watch?v=uBWWumC4XBc

Liam then stretched his arm to lift Combot off the ground. "Thanks buddy, I needed that." Combot offered his pincer and Liam pulled it back up.

The two walked to the darkened walkway. The lights flashed and the two walked forward. Liam had his bad straightened to at least express pride. While walking Combot made the first move when they reached the arena, it pointed out its right arm and clapped its pincers at their opponents. Bryan Fury laughed at them while Dragunov did some sort of stroking motion on his chin alongside what looks like a scar.

While the walked on stage Liam noticed Bryan's clothing was meant for intimidation. A black t shirt with what appeared to be snake patterned pants and boots. Dragunov wore an officer's uniform which was spotless. A man of cleanliness. When both parties reached the arena it morphed into a jungle and they were standing in the middle of dirt and sand clearing.

Both men took their stances. Bryan was the standard unmoving strong balance stance while Dragunov made a whole body motion which stuck Liam with how his attacks are balanced with all of his limbs. He is definitely a strong Sambo fighter.

"Round 1, FIGHT!"

Combot sprinted in front of Liam as the attacker. Bryan walked ahead of Sergei. Combot jumped and did a double leg kick and fell to the ground launching Bryan back. The groaned but as he fell he rolled backwards from the fall and back on his feet. He avoided the pain of the fall by using his momentum. Combot pressed on. Bryan took two steps back and jumped forward as if rolling in the air and with his right leg landing on top of Combat's head. The force pushed it back and slammed into the ground. Combot rotated its legs around and then spun itself on its feet.

"Enough." Liam jogged in front of Combot. The machine nodded and took a step back.

Bryan did two punches in the air. "Come on." Liam did a slow advance then jumped in the air. Bryan arched his back forward and readied his left arm at his side. Then two fast punches followed. While coming down Liam did a double drop kick too and planted firmly in his chest when his second punch was winding up. Liam landed on his back but his legs are still awkwardly located in Bryan's chest. When he began to react Liam lifted his right left to kick Bryan in his chin. Stunning him and walking backwards and fall the ground. Dragunov picked up Bryan and mule kicked him back.

Bryan recovered from the attack. "The point is to work together asshole."

Dragunov didn't react. Liam stood there expecting a grab. Dragunov raised his left fist. Liam stiffened his arms. Dragunov kept the fist but his flailed his left leg into Liam's thigh and then in his stomach. Liam was stunned by this. Dragunov dashed forward and did a strong right haymaker on Liam's back while he was clenching his stomach. Liam dropped the ground. He lifted his chest and relaxed his body.

"K.O."

Dragunov kept his stance. Liam did a push up motion but didn't stand up right way. He shook his head then stood up.

"Round 2, FIGHT."

Dragunov did a right punch then left punch on the chest. Liam blocked these attacks and noticed Dragunov continuing his momentum in a spin on the ground. Liam didn't wait for the attack, so he jumped and with a firm kick he pushed Dragunov back clenching his chest. Dragunov recovered quickly and crouched. Liam knew that Dragunov was planning a ranged attack; he took a step forward and back. Dragunov took the bait, and then did a raising straight kick which barely missed Liam. Liam took advantage of this and grabbed him. When he pulled Dragunov in, Liam swung his right elbow into his chest and he placed his left leg behind Dragunov's right leg. He was forced back and tripped then he slammed on his back. Liam proceeded to do an elbow drop but Bryan lunged forward in a dive shoving Liam away.

"So close." Bryan leaned forward and did a quick gesture for Liam to come closer. The taunt almost got to Liam.

"Nice try."

Bryan dashed forward. He had his left arm at his side. He did four quick fire punches into Liam's mid-section. He blocked the attacks though his arms burned from the attack. Bryan looked a little tired; Liam guessed the attack was forced but how could that be so draining? Liam's left palm became a quick fist and jabbed into Bryan's cheek. From the punch Liam did a high kick stunning Bryan. Liam reeled in his leg too slowly but the time Bryan shook off the pain. Bryan did a jumping crescent kick which flipped Liam to bounce on the ground. Bryan continued to do a left punch, right punch and swung in his right leg launching Liam. Liam raised his legs but while doing so Bryan was crouching by the time Liam got back on his feet. Bryan did a raising uppercut into Liam's chest and lifted him in the air then slammed Liam to the ground. Liam didn't move but was still breathing.

"K.O. You win."

**The song should end here.**

Liam stared into the simulated sky to see a cloud shaped as a duck. Bryan walked passed Liam but he looked down at him as he walked.

"Better luck next time, you worthless runt." Bryan exited the arena ahead of Dragunov.

Combot walked to Liam and offered a pincer. Liam took it. Combot did two deep beeps then one really long beep. "I'm sorry Combot. I was too headstrong."

"That is all the fights for tonight. Thank you for coming." The announcer pointed out.

Liam walked with Combot to see all his friends in a lit up hall.

"Good evening everyone."

Leo, Asuka, Lili stood there with forced expressions trying to hide sympathy.

"No need to walk on eggshells around me. I got my ass kicked."

"Yeah, you did." Miguel stood behind Liam's friends. Miguel didn't look like he care about Liam. Miguel just clicked his tongue.

All of them were silent for a moment. Liam didn't want this to drag out. "If you don't mind, I'm going to head to my room."

"Of course." Leo stepped aside.

Liam was lucky that there were cars already parked and so he could leave as soon as possible. Lee stood there with the door open.

"Good evening sir."

"Good evening Lee. Can you take me to the hotel please?"

"Of course." Liam entered the car and so did Combot. Surprisingly the car remained stable meaning that Combot is a light robot. Liam looked outside the window.

"Oh yeah, I have a message from Heihachi. He said don't be discouraged, this is still the beginning."

"I see. Can you tell him I'm not; it just shows me that I need to improve." Liam smiled while he massaged his body and muscles. The arrived at the hotel.

The evening worker bowed to Liam. The lady in the suit greeted him. "Welcome back."

Liam nodded at them and held his head high. One worked leaned to a buddy.

"What is he so proud about? He lost didn't he?"

"Well he did but he is happy he tried. Reminding him of him losing won't do a damn thing." The workers friend leaned in.

The lady in the suit shot a soul piercing glare at them. The two jumped in fright and then lowered their heads.

Liam rode the elevator with Combot at his side. Its eyes began to flash on and off. "You're tired too, huh buddy." Combot slowly rotated its head.

The elevator dinged on the fifth floor and there was a contestant entering. "Hey there Liam." The man greeted. He was a muscular man with combed back blonde hair. The man wore a relaxed white buttoned up shirt along with red pants. It was none other than Steve Fox.

"Nice to meet you too Steve."

"Rough night."

"Thank you for the understatement." Liam wasn't sarcastic but was sincere.

"Meh, it's always rough at first. You can improve." Steve pressed the button to go up. "You should know you left quite the impression with the other fighters." Liam tilted his head.

"I'm not kidding. They saw how hard you tried. Feng Wei was intrigued along with Hwoarang. Point is, some of them see you as a real fighter." Steve leaned against the glass.

"Awesome, thing is, I don't feel like it."

"A sense of humor can go so far. I feel the same way as the others. Good luck tomorrow." The elevator reached two floors below the floor Liam's room is.

Liam turned his head around to Combot. "Didja hear that? We're popular." Combot tilted its head. "I know he said me but you are in this with me so that counts you too."

Liam and Combot exited the elevator and entered their room. The place was still spotless.

"So bud, where are you going to stay?" Liam nudged his partner.

Combot took two steps then turned right. There was a closet close to the doorway. Combot walked in and relaxed its joints. Liam walked up to the closet. "Good night buddy." Liam closed the door. Liam walked to his bed a collapsed falling asleep within moments.

The next day came around. Liam opened his eyes to see that it was 8:15 in the morning. Liam leaned up and walked into the living room then thought to check up with Combot. He opened the door and the closet was empty. On the door there was a note. "Gone to roof to recharge, be back in an hour." Liam took the note and threw it in the trash can.

"I didn't know Combot could write." Liam laughed to himself. Liam did some of his exercises in the room until Combot returned. It entered the room.

"You ready to practice?" Liam said a devious smirk. Combot clapped its pincers.

**Well let's see. I had Liam deal with troubling parents, bullies, and beaten on multiple occasions. I'm not trying to be sadistic but its working out so far. There is still more to come, I'm excited too. In case you're wondering, I started the song so early is because this song just builds and builds, I thought it would be fitting. Also remember how that I had Liam make friends then skipped to the tournament. I've decided that was fair for some readers so I plan to make a short sub series of Liam's time in school before the tournament. It'll take a while but please hold onto some hope. Now it is time for my response corner.**

**Shantty: Thank you for the kind words. I know Liam had some time with his friends though being slightly disappointed, Liam isn't sad about not fighting with his friends. The fights themselves prove to be the most difficult part for me, not that it's hard to imagine it's just that I'm worried if I'm still making cool and if there is someone who likes the character to at least approve of the fights too. Well see ya next time.**


	12. Chapter 12, Clowning Around

**Hello there everybody. I have been reading other people's Fan fictions and there are a lot of awesome stories. I would tell you about them but it'll take too much space. Now let's continue with my own little world of Tekken.**

When Liam strapped on his gloves Combot stood there unmoving. He stared at if for several seconds, and waved his hand in front of the machine's eyes. "You okay buddy?" Combot quickly turned its head and leaned its body in a shrug like motion.

"I didn't know you could dislike practicing." Liam walked up to Combot and with his hand knocking on top of its helmet. With a delayed pace to the door Liam opened the door. "Come on, we'll do this for a while then you can come back." Combot took a step forward and clapped its right pincer.

Liam turned around to see a man in relaxed silt clothing and he had his head in a ponytail and then he had slightly darkened skin along with a helpful aura around him. The man stood there staring at Combot.

"Can I help you sir?"

The snapped out of his observations and straightened his posture. "Well hello there. I saw you fight last night and I wanted to welcome you to the tournament, my name is Lei Wulong." The man stretched his arm out for it to shaken like how some Americans like to greet. Obviously this man is well introduced to various cultures. Liam was pleased to know this and shook the man's hand. Lei had a good grip and so this man didn't try to break his hand.

"I would like to chat but my partner and I were about to make our way to the training floor."

"Okay, I did what I set out to do. I can show the room."

"No thank you."

"Very well then." Lei took a step back and walked down the hall.

Liam grabbed some of his gear then afterwards the walked the elevator and pressed the button for the training floor. While going down only several floors Combot and Liam did not stop. The doors opened, what was seen left Liam in awe. The place was set to be used by anyone. A boxing ring, open space and some exercise equipment that look like they haven't been used at all. The walls had a light blue color and the room was lit by natural light. A welcoming room, that was completely empty.

"This is cool." Liam walked out. Combot walked out too, Liam turned to him and then Combot just shrugged.

"Well, I guess you just see the room a productive recreation room." While Liam said that an antenna was rising out of Combot's helmet. It was motionless again then its eyes flashed. The robot did a short jog around the room. It stopped in front of a treadmill and placed its pincers on its face side of the helmet and did a body motion with its legs as if excited. "Ah whatever man, let's get started."

Liam and Combot set themselves on a clearing of the room. The two began to do basic combat of throwing basic punches, kicks, and blocking. It went on for an hour. Eventually the two feel to the ground in exhaustion. Liam regulated his breathing and rested his arms on his head. Combot kneeled down and made breathing motions with its torso to mimic the same event as Liam. "You can adapt very well Combot. But your attacks are lacking." Liam stood up.

"Give me a couple of hits; I need to see more of what you can do,"

Combot flashed its right eye and then Combot dashed forward. Liam wasn't prepared afterwards Combot clenched its pincer and did an uppercut. While Liam was launched in the air Combot then took its left pincer then punched Liam, spun around punching Liam with its right pincer and then spun again this time kicking Liam with its right leg. The force was immense enough to slam Liam into the wall. Combot dashed in raising its right leg hitting Liam to wall again he slid to the ground and was followed by a heavy stomp of Combot's right foot. Liam laid there staring at the ceiling.

Combot drifted outside of its combat mode then hovered over Liam offering its pincer. Liam tried to lift his body but couldn't from the beat down.

"I noticed some of those moves are from other fighters and Miguel. You can manipulate what you see." Liam accepted the pincer then was lifted from the floor. "It is good to do that but do not relay on it too much otherwise your opponent will adapt and defeat you. This is a serious _Task_ you need to _Master._"

Combot nodded and the two continued in their training. Liam learned that Combot is a great observer and can almost replicate what it sees. Meaning that it can do the move seen but it can't really plan on what to do afterwards or create a flurry of attacks to surprise its enemy. Liam showed Combot some his moves to help it later on but only the simple stuff. They kept practicing for another two hours.

The clock was at eleven o clock. Liam's clothes are soaked in sweat. His neck a pool of it and his legs began to feel numb from the attacks he taught Combot. His lungs desperate for air and he drank the crystal water that revitalized his body. Liam felt good. Combot was slightly the same by faking a breathing motion of its torso straightening and slouching. The elevator ride was undisturbed, from the view the sun is high in the sky and the city was reflecting a soothing glim of light. The doors opened.

The hallway was empty again. The halls were silent. Combot and Liam walked in front of their door. Combot swiped the key card into the lock and the light flashed green. It opened the door but it stopped and its lights flashed. Liam caught onto this and readied himself. The nodded and Combot kicked the door aside and ducked in ready to do an uppercut. Liam came in afterwards seeing a now ruined pie with whipped cream resting on Asuka's face and Leo on the floor with Combot's foot on his chest. Liam was surprised to see his friends in his room. Lili walked in from the bedroom.

"What on earth happened here?" Lili stroked her.

Liam didn't wait and kneeled down pushing Combot's leg off. "We thought we had trouble in her. Combot help clean Asuka." Liam offered his left hand to lift up Leo. Combot did a low beep and a high beep. Combot then walked into the kitchen. The pie looked like apple.

"What are you all doing in the room?" Liam bushed off Leo.

Asuka wiped the whipped cream from her eyes. "Well, because of your losses we thought to come in here and cheer you up a bit. This pie came from a market my mother got for me and nagged me to bring it."

Leo turned his head and saw Asuka and began to laugh loudly. Liam did the same and laughed too. Lili was confused until she did the same.

"What the hell is so funny?" Asuka frowned.

Leo pointed at a mirror that was close to the main entrance. Asuka's face still had whipped cream and her eyes can be seen but the red apple of the pie was spread onto her nose. She looked like some kind of food clown. "LIAM YOU'RE DEAD." Asuka cracked her knuckles.

"Its- its really hard to ta-ke you serious-ly." Liam said that he was still catching his breath.

Asuka took a step forward then was blinded by a flash of light from Lili's direction. She focused her eyes to see Lili had taken a picture of her on Lili's cellphone.

"Give me that!"

"No way, a _princess_ gets what see wants." Lili grinned. Asuka was now furious. Leo took his right hand and with his thumb and middle finger he pinched her nose and said "Boop."

Asuka began to show signs of sadness so Liam acted quickly. Liam grabbed the same pie. "Look at this." Liam used both his hands to slam the pie into his face. This time whipped cream affected his upper face while the red apple surrounded his lip. He smiled while the rest of them laughed. Combot walked back to them with a paper towel and saw that Liam needed one so it turned around to get another.

Asuka cheered up and she caught her breath. Liam grinned. "You know Asuka there are still two more of us that needs to join in the fun." Liam passed her the now ruined pie.

"I think your right." We did the same devilish grin.

"Wait wait wait. We can talk about this." Lili's arms began to shake. Leo took a step back.

Asuka then sprinted forward while Liam circled around Lili and cut her off. She reacted too slowly. Asuka guided the pie onto Lili's face. Liam and Asuka turned their combined attention toward Leo. From the other side of the room Leo was ready to run left or right. Asuka was like a cat ready to pounce on the mouse that was Leo. Lili circled around again. Asuka made her move and Leo ran towards Liam. While Leo was running Asuka passed the pie to Liam and Liam lifted the pie so then Leo ran into it. Asuka and Liam high fived, then Lili walked forward. There wasn't much whipped cream but the red apple streamed down her face. She looked like a bloodied girl. Leo's face the apple was around his right eye like a spot and the rest all over his face. Combot walked back into the room and saw everyone and threw the paper towels in the air and walked back into the closet. All of them looked at each other and laughed.

Liam finished first and began to wipe the apple off his face and began to eat it.

"Why are you doing that?" Lili's bloodied face tilted.

"This is too tasty to waste."

"Yeah right." Asuka picked up a paper towel and began to clean her face. Lili and Leo did the same. They all washed their faces and began to talk and hanged out in his room. Why Liam's room, he couldn't guess. Maybe so everyone else doesn't have to clean up. They talked they laughed and such.

After a while the TV flashed on. On it the announcer voice came through. "Hello contestants, there has been an issue with the arena and technicians are working on solving the problem so there will not be fights tonight. So please be ready for tomorrow."

"Aw man, I was ready to do some major smack downs." Asuka jumped from the couch. Leo was on the couch too and Lili sat on a one person chair apart from the others. Liam stood in the kitchen when they were all getting hungry and put Liam to work by cooking. He was cooking a calzones with cheese, chicken and pasta sauce. He asked the customer service to just bring the supplies and ingredients.

"Hey guys how about we all go out tonight to see the district in the moon light?" Asuka sat down.

"Sounds good, I'll have-"Lili was cut off by Asuka.

"Forget that, let's do this by ourselves."

"I agree." Leo raised his hand.

"Sure, but I still want to practice again tomorrow." Liam stirred the sauce with a wooden spoon. He wore and apron with the words written into saying "Come on, I can fight too." They all decided to walk around and do whatever comes to them. Liam finished cooking and he had to change clothes. His friends said they will meet him in the lobby. Liam walked to the door and checked up with Combot.

"You okay." Combot turned on and beeped twice. "Ok buddy."

Liam walked to exit the room to see a note on the door. "Hey Liam, we changed our minds and so we are going to get a ride from Sebastian. Meet us in the garage on the bottom floor." Liam shrugged and made his way to the elevator.

In it the district the various lights bounced off each other in a rainbow of bright lights. Then the view was cut off with concrete. Liam turned around a walked into the garage.

"Hey everyone sorry I'm late."

"No kidding." A voice called from the darkness. From the shadows emerged a woman with a lovely red dress. Behind her was also another woman with blonde hair.

** Ok, I really wanted to create a moment with Liam just having fun with his friends and I hope I have accomplished that. I really like Combot so I hope people at least so of you readers think it can be an awesome character that doesn't need to talk. So only one person to reply to.**

**Samuel the Optimist: Thank you for the comment. I'm glad you're not pessimistic… Yeah that joke was lame.**


	13. Chapter 13, Revenge of the Red Dress

**Well, Liam is ambushed by Anna. For this fight there will two songs for you to choose between they are, "Orchid's theme song" from Killer Instinct and "Philistine" From No More Heroes 2 soundtrack. Here's the links.**

**Orchid:** watch?v=zOC78uXRZT8

**Philistine:** watch?v=oAUxhHz-LCM

**I hope you'll like them.**

Anna took a step forward with a grin that gave Liam a chill down his spine. After that thought passed Liam noticed the blonde woman. Her hair was golden with folds of it on the sides of her face while she had half of it tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing purple combat gear it was various shades of purple both light and dark. Why not black since it would serve her purpose quite easily. Her face looked as maintained as Anna's. Though her profession is to be some kind of assassin she takes beauty seriously.

"Can I ask what are you doing?" Liam straightened his back. When he did so the two women stood side by side.

They ignored Liam of course. "So when I end this punk then we're even right?" The blonde woman folded her arms.

"Correct." Anna looked towards Liam. "You left so quickly I forgot to give you my number." Liam winced from the playful banter.

"What do you want, Anna?"

"Nothing more than a rematch, we never finished our fight months ago." The blonde woman next to her tilted her head to Anna. "Don't say a damn word." Anna snapped before the blonde woman could speak.

From that one gesture Liam guessed that these women knew each other for a long time as best friends turned enemies or possibly sisters. "Let me get my part-"

"Not going to happen. When I finish this the sooner I'm out of this bitch's debt."

"Can I have your name?"

**Now play which song you like. Also since Liam is alone he won' have increased health or attack damage like in the game. So let's see if he's boned or not.**

"Nina and you got a date with death." The blonde woman did a quick swipe with her left hand.

He shrugged and reached into pockets lower than his normal side pockets. In his customized pockets were his fight gloves. He strapped them on. Liam wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a grey button up shirt over it also black jeans and dark blue athletic shoes.

Liam took his stance. Nina dashed forward and so did Liam. The woman hand her hands into palms too but she looked like she has a more serious demeanor than Anna. Her arms looked closely centered near her body. Her legs looked well maintained too. She has speed and distance when she wants to use such tactics. Liam kept his guard.

Nina took a step forward and Liam was winding up doing a right jab but Nina stopped his by jabbing him first in the chest. Stunned Liam reset himself to do the same jab motion. Anna lifted her right leg and kicked Liam's left shoulder then couched and swiped her leg forcing Liam to bend his leg. As Liam lifted his head in jumped Anna with her left leg pegging Liam on his chest again and was shoved back into the ground. Liam rolled back.

"Man that hurt." Liam rolled back up onto his feet. He shook some of the pain off while Anna attacked.

She stiffened her left hand and swiped Liam's right hip while he was bent again Anna brought her hand back round knocking Liam's left lower leg. Liam was in major pain and this just started. Liam made a frantic haymaker hitting Anna in the chin, she clasped for her face so Liam made use of the breathing room. He ducked in and wrapped his arms around Anna's torso and lifted her in the air which slammed her into a garage pillar. Liam kept looking forward at Nina now. He dashed in while Nina lifted her left leg in a slicing motion. Liam sidestepped her at the last second and Nina spun into him. Liam grabbed her by grasping her incoming right palm strike and Liam bent his legs lowered his body slightly. He did a punch with his left fist then his right after she was stunned Liam winded up his right fist for a power punch.

Anna grabbed his fist before he could throw it. "Nice try." While she was behind Liam she jabbed with her shoe into Liam's right lower back leg. She pushed Liam forward a little and spun around bringing up her left palm pegging Liam's back, she half spun again with her right palm hitting his back and elbowed him pushing him completely forward. While he was flying Nina lunged forward and with both of her palms outstretched he knocked back again.

Liam laid there with the stinging of the attacks then the slow burn. He got on his feet. Liam rested his right hand onto his left shoulder and rotated it.

"This punk, seriously gave you trouble?" Nina folded her arms. Then she took her pose again.

The two ran side by side to give Liam multiple targets. Liam braced himself Nina reached him fist and she raised her left leg aimed between Liam's legs. He saw this coming so he grabbed her leg on the incoming and lifted way into the air so she was flipped backwards. Anna reached him too she jabbed his twice. Then Liam did a right punch but Anna expected this and grabbed his arm pulling him towards her twisting it but Liam relaxed his arm to lessen the pain. He wiggled out of her grip to be cut off again by Nina this time while she tried to bend his arm. Liam was taken out of Nina's attempted to do so. While his head is down Anna took the opportunity to lift her right leg and forced him down the concrete, then she grinded her shoe into his upper back. Nina caught on and stomped Liam took and rotated her foot too on his lower back. Liam was about to lose all of his strength.

While the two concentrated on Liam, a heavy left fist punched Anna on her back and was so strong she lost balance and was shoved into Nina. Liam looked up to see Miguel standing there with a grin that looked like he was impressed. The man was kind enough to offer his hand. Liam took his hand then was raised to his feet. Liam was grateful but that is something to mention later. "Let's finish this." Liam said with pride.

"Not bad amigo" Miguel cocked his head. After quickly analyzing Miguel, Liam noticed that he was wearing a laid back purple t shirt with black jeans with dark blue gloves.

Miguel and Liam glared toward the ladies as Nina hoisted Anna from the ground. Liam took his pose while Miguel began took his unusual leaning stance.

The pair didn't wait for the ladies to contemplate a counter attack and the two sprinted forward. In the lead was Miguel he slowed down for a moment then he brought his left arm to his chest and did a bull charge. Nina tried to jab him with a right hand to knock him off course but Miguel was not fazed. Nina was slammed into a pillar. Liam ducked in after Miguel and followed through with an uppercut to Anna. She was flying through the air then Miguel tagged in by swinging his right leg and spun around then lifted his right fist knocking Anna back landing on top of Nina. The pair took a step back.

The ladies returned to their feet. "This just got interesting." Anna dusted off her dress.

"Hey buddy, let me go first." Liam walked in front of Miguel.

"Have at them." By that time Nina was positioned first while Anna did a smirk as if victory was hers.

Liam dashed forward then dashed back, with Nina taking the bait though Liam didn't escaped fast enough. She did a straight kick with her right leg then she hooked her shoe into Liam shirt and pulled him toward. She grabbed and lifted him that would have made him land on his back but Liam reacted by instead landing on his feet. By the time Nina turned around Liam did a quick punch with his right fist then he slowed down. Nina raised her right hand and slapped Liam's face. Ignoring the attack Liam crouched and did a right leg sweep to knock Nina off balance. She did so then rolled backwards. Anna came in and she readied her arms beside her hips for her piercing attack. Liam sprinted forward and by the time Anna reacted he palms ere aimed too high since Liam did a slide that really hurt her right shin but the fall hurt even worst since that attack required for her to stiffen her whole body.

Nina came in but was confused by how Miguel was walking to her laughing to himself. He jabbed his chest but it had no effect then Miguel did a heavy overhead punch that knocked Nina to the ground, hard. She groaned.

They ladies got back on their feet. Liam and Miguel took a step back waiting to see if there was to be another round. But the girls took a step back. Nina wiped dirt off her left cheek. "Now we're even."

"No we're not." Anna snapped then turned to the pair's direction. "This isn't over." Nina lifted her left hand and slammed a small bag on the ground then the area was engulfed with smoke, Miguel and Liam coughed. Then it cleared and the ladies were not there.

**The song should have ended here.**

The two looked at one another and chuckled.

"Thank you for helping me." Liam stretched.

"No worries. I was going to leave this way to avoid journalists and I saw you being attacked. When I reacted the glass doors wouldn't budge until I broke the handle." Miguel removed his gloves.

"Uh listen, I would stay and chat but I got some people waiting for me."

"Go ahead. I was looking for a fight. As much I would have liked to be overpowered by two beautiful women, it just looks painful now." Miguel winked.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Liam returned to the elevator.

"Adios." Miguel waved his hand as the elevator doors closed.

Liam scanned his clothes while his button up shirt was stained from the black oil stains so the shirt was a lost cause. His long sleeve shirt was torn at the sleeves around the elbows. The tears must have happened when he was slammed into the ground so he tore the sleeves off so it looked even. His pants were fine surprisingly along with his shoes. He threw his trash away in a bin the corner. The door opened there was his friends.

"Where have you been?" Lili frowned. Leo was emotionless then smiled.

"You take longer than us to get dress. Are you planning go impress someone?" Asuka waved her hand mocking Lili.

"I just want to not look embarrassing around you ladies. So where are we going?"

"To the Abesa Mall, I hear that place looks great in the evenings." Leo took a step forward splitting Lili and Asuka apart. The two dropped their angry looks at each other.

"Sounds like a good place to start." Liam grinned while his body ached. The group exited the hotel into the cool evening breeze.

From the other side of the street a figure with an odd orange overcoat watched the group walk onto the street. "You'll do."

**Wow that was fun. I guess I'm being a little biased owith Miguel in the story but I think he is really cool and is someone that most people should feel lucky to have as an ally. I really hope you liked this one. I'm saying that because my sister caught me acting like Nina Williams and walked out speechless. Meh, it was worth it. Now it is time for the response corner.**

**Sam: Hello there. Sorry for that the lack on Ling, I plan to include her later on, it is just now I'm still planning on what to do with her. I want to add for there will be a sub series of this story of Liam's time is school of his first semester and she'll be part of it. So please be patient. **

**Samuel the Optimist: Yes that joke was nice.**

**Shantty: Thank you for the assurance of the fight scenes. Sure it wasn't original of making Liam accept his losses but it is not interesting to hear someone being sour about losing. It takes the fun out of it, same with playing the game with a buddy. I can admit I'm good at dialogue, my high school English teacher told me the same thing so I can accept that about myself. Also the food clown part was fun to write. I hope you liked Nina in this chapter. Well, until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14, A Cool Save

**Hello there everyone. How are you doing? I'm great. I'm sure that some of you are going, what the heck is the Abresa Mall? Well it's the lovely building you see on the main menu of Tekken Tag 2 when you highlight the online store. It was something too good to not pass up. Now, shall we?**

After leaving the hotel, Liam was voted to be the one to find their way to this mall. The night was just getting started. Liam kept to himself of communicating with Leo on directions.

"Do you know how to get there?" Asuka asked.

"I have no idea." Liam chuckled as he finished his sentence.

"Well you're voted to find out for us. You seem to have the best sense of direction." Lili said encouragingly.

"Yeah, Lili hasn't really learned on how to travel by herself without the help of Sebastian." Leo pointed out

"I'll learn to do so eventually." Lili retorted quickly. The group laughed among themselves.

After ten minutes of walking, Liam asked a local food stand clerk they learned all they needed to do was take a train two stops away from the hotel. They traveled to the local train station then waited for the next train which was ten minutes. Liam kept trying to shake off the pain, hoping that none of his friends would take notice. The station was moderately full this various people traveling around. Two businessmen stopped behind the group. While lingering for the train one of the men snickered.

"Hey kid, I lost 20,000 thousand yen because of you. You better step it up." Liam lifted up his head to see the man standing there with body language that he wanted to ruin Liam's evening. Asuka rolled her eyes, Lili stroked her hair and Leo remained emotionless.

"It isn't a good idea to gamble." A girl's called out behind the man. He checked his phone seeing that he still needed to wait for another seven minutes. Leo tapped his shoulder then nodded his head to the men. Liam did so to see Ling Xiaoyu, with Miharu Hirano and Alisa Bosconovitch. Liam straightened his posture while his friends were distracted by the other fighters.

**Liam's group met Ling's group back from the first semester of school, but are still on formal terms. They'll meet in the sub series that I will add soon. So please bear with me for the moment.**

"Hi Ling." Asuka called out, after a moment she was spotted by Ling and her friends.

"Wow, you guys got the same idea as we did huh?" Miharu fixed her hat. She was dressed with a black shirt with white sleeves, along with a black skirt, with blue flat tennis shoes with a purple hat. On the hat was a pair of heart shaped sunglasses. Her hair underneath looked unkempt.

"This wasn't an idea; you blackmailed me to come here." Ling shoved Miharu. She was dressed in casual clothing. Such as a grey track pants with a lovely blue vest that had a hood attached with a black undershirt. She also had a small backpack with her too. Her hair still set as pigtails.

Alisa was dressed differently tonight. She was wearing beige pants, with a special purple t shirt that exposed her back. Liam guessed she was proud of her back. Everyone needs to take pride into something. Alisa smiled then bowed. Liam responded with a smile.

The train finally arrived. They entered when the current passengers exited the train. Lili and Asuka kept close and stood before a window. Liam walked in and decided to still stand and hold his grip of the railing. Ling's group walked in to but as more people were entering both groups was cut off from each other. Ling and Miharu joined Lili and Asuka at the window. It looked like they enjoyed each other's company. Leo was with Alisa on the other end of the train car. The streams of lights glided along the buildings the train passed.

Liam was shoved farther back into the car until he bumped into a person.

"I'm sorry." Liam said hoping his clumsiness won't cause a scene.

"I'm not bleeding or in pain, you have nothing to worry about Mr. Jaeger." Liam made the connection that this man saw him on TV. With no one else shoving Liam was able to get a look at the man.

He has blonde hair and is of Caucasian descent. His physic was quite large, like he never missed a day of training. The man wore a sleeveless red vest, along with a red cap, and flat shoes all shared the same red color and the man also wore a white undershirt. This guy could do some damage, Liam thought.

"Good point." Liam angled his neck slightly upward. "Nice hat."

"Thank you." The man looked away as if pondering something. With his easy expression Liam took the initiative.

"Is something on your mind sir?"

"From what I saw last night, you were really trying weren't you?" Liam nodded as he braced for another insult. "Good, I like to have a nice brawl every now and again. It happens to the best of us, so next time you'll be ready." The man grinned then did a thumb up as his way of expressing reassurance.

After the man said that they were already at Liam's destination. "Thanks, good luck on your next match." Liam said as he exited the train. The man adjusted his cap with a smile as the doors closed.

"Did you make a new friend?" Miharu tapped Liam's right shoulder.

"You can say that." Liam turned around. After a moment he was in complete awe. This district was covered in bright and colorful lights. The signs took shape with a great art forming before him. The sidewalks were a light grey so it was still was easy to see. The place looked new even though it was built eighteen years earlier. Right before the second King of Iron Fist was announced.

"Hey." Liam didn't notice Leo calling him.

"Hey." He was still in deep thought of how well this place was built.

"HEY!" Liam felt Leo's fist hit his back. The fight earlier flared with pain. Liam wasn't prepared and leaned forward. Leo tried to grab him but only felt the tip of his shoelace. Liam realized he was falling from a fifty foot platform. If he didn't destroy his bones he'll be in a hospital for weeks. Liam kept looking down as the concrete became eager to meet him. From fifteen feet he closed his eyes.

Suddenly Liam felt a tight grip on his legs. He opened his eyes seeing that the ground was inches from his face. What confused him more was that he heard what sounds like jet stabilizers.

"Are you okay?"

Liam tried to bend his body upward but barely to see Alisa holding onto his legs. She still looked like she was happy. What surprised Liam more was the jet wings coming from Alisa's back. That can explain the shirtless back.

"Uh, Alisa can you let me go?" Liam said without thinking about it, and then what it meant struck him. "Waitwaitwai- Alisa did as his request and he landed on his stomach.

"Oh come on, you're still fragile." Lili shouted from the platform.

Liam rolled over. "You're not helping."

"I know, but this is too good to pass up." Lili waved.

Liam sighed, and then slowly returned to his feet. By the time he cleaned himself the rest of the fighters made their way downstairs. Ling took a step forward; she made a fist with her left hand then punched Liam's gut. Liam grunted in pain then fell to his knees.

"You dumbass, learn to become more careful."

"Yeah, I deserved that one." Liam got back on his feet. Alisa retracted her jets then gently landed on the ground. "Thank you, Alisa."

"My protocol of 'friends mode' is to aid them if in danger unless engaged in combat with them."

"So are you a cyborg or something?" Liam stood tall again hoping someone else won't attack him.

"Incorrect, I am a replica of my creators' deceased daughter. I am still a machine."

"Ok, so are you a unique prototype or finished product?"

"I am the first model so my programming is vastly different than other models. I am 'unique' by that I different experiences then my creator can see the data then improve upon it."

"Well that's cool." Liam responded. "Are you in the tournament?"

Miharu cut in front of Ling. "Well duh, didn't you see her fight?"

"Well no, I was talking to Combot when that happened."

"Long story short, Alisa and I faced off against my grandpa Wang and that ex-merc Bruce Irvin. We fought and won. Alisa floored them in the second round. Those guys didn't stand a chance." Ling boasted. Alisa heard this then did some kind of bodybuilder's pose with her back arched then flex her arms.

Lili stood there smiling. Leo was behind her looking more confused than angry.

"You can take a hit. How could my punch hurt you so much?" Lili folded her arms.

The area turned black and there was an invisible spotlight directly set upon Liam. "Uh, today I let Combot show me what it's made of. I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you sooner." The light intensified.

"It's ok." Leo walked in front of Lili. The expression Leo gave changed to calm.

"Great, now can we more on?" Miharu cut in while she removed her sunglasses.

"What are you doing it's nighttime." Ling grinned.

"What? It looks cool." Miharu flicked the sunglasses open.

The stage light uplifted then the darkness disappeared. The lights of the shopping district took over.

Asuka began to walk alongside the stores. "Hey slowpokes are you coming or what?"

Liam snapped out his train of thought to see Alisa there with him while the rest of other contestants walked with Asuka.

"Be right there." Liam shouted as he began to walk.

"Hey Jaeger since you can't repay Alisa you owe Miharu and I a snack."

"What?" Liam stopped in his tracks. "Not cool."

"You're a guy, deal with it." Miharu teased.

"Damn." Liam grumbled to himself as he jogged to catch up.

The rest of the evening of went smoother as the night went on. Liam was almost dragged into clothing stores. He took a stand by staying he'll be outside. But he was lucky that Leo and Alisa kept him company as he stood outside. The reason why Alisa wasn't allowed inside was that the last time when she was with Ling and Miharu they accidentally caused Alisa to eject a flame thrower from her wrist then burned down a whole clothing store. Lucky for them the cameras were blinded by the smoke.

"Wow, I really like this skirt." Asuka shrieked. He held the unfolded piece of clothing with what Liam believed to be a sparkle in her eye.

Lili looked over her shoulder. "I'm surprised that you actually have a fashion sense."

"What does that mean?"

"It means this proves you're not such a tomboy." Ling cut in the conversation while looking at hair pins.

Leo saw that the girls began to emit fumes from their heads. From there Leo chuckled.

"May I asked what is amusing you?" Alisa blinked.

"Not much, it is just that for much of my time in different places this one is proving to be the most fun." Leo fixed his scarf.

"That is because of your mother's work right?" Liam added while looking around for a store he could like.

"Yeah, I've always been isolated until I met you all."

"Don't mention it." Liam saw am arcade in the distance. 'Awesome I was always curious to see a Japanese arcade' Liam thought.

"Hey, I'm going on ahead. I'll meet you all later." Liam suggested in a calm manner.

"Sure, I saw a battle glove store down a ways. Alisa do you want come with me?"

"New objective updated, developing response." There was a half second pause. "Yes, I would love to go."

After that Leo did a sigh. Not of distress but more of _alright cool_ sigh. "See you later."

Liam walked ahead the mall was great and they were still just outside it too. I guess the place was divided into such plazas. Liam was just about to reach the arcade but a voice called from the distance. Then a man with an orange overcoat cut him off.

"Ah, sorry there kid." The overcoat spoke in a deep tone.

"No problem. This place is impressive isn't it?"

"Oh man it is." Liam agreed.

"But beware; there is someone you know that is hiding an important secret." The over coated figure said while he had his back bent so Liam could see his face.

"Wait what?"

"Are you okay?" The voice from the overcoat turned his towards Liam.

"Huh?"

"You're face looks like it's in pain."

"Well kind of-"Liam's words were cut off by a punch to his forehead. He was pushed back for a moment then Liam looked forward to see nothing before him.

"What was that about?" Liam rubbed his forehead. In his mind he decided it must have been some sort of prank caused by a local. But what did he mean by someone holding a secret. He skimmed the surrounding area and discovered nothing. Oh well, he had his fun, now it's my turn with joysticks. Liam finished his thoughts as he entered the arcade.

**Hey everybody thank you for coming. In case if anyone is wondering, yes I used some of my personal experience for this chapter. Not he falling of a platform part but the other stuff. I'm growing up in a family of women. Also I forgot to mention chapters ago that I would refer Leo as a male. It's not that I'm saying that a clear gender just for the sake of writing. As for the figure in orange, he's someone worked on for a while. I know the Ling and Miharu part was short just give me a little breathing room for progression, please? Thank you. It is now Response corner time.**

**Samuel the Optimist:** Well it's been three days and I sure you're still alive I hope. In your review I am guessing you said "Yay anime" because of that on how the characters react to each other. I'm okay with that as long as it's coming off as decent social interaction. I wait to learn if you're still breathing.

**Deadliest Soul:** Thank you very much for your kind words. About the grammar and stuff, I see what you mean. I'll be sure to spend one of these days polishing up the older chapters. The characters are fun to do. I mean without much given to us for the games it makes this easier for do what I think how such interactions to go down. Have a nice day.

**Scca:** Well I appreciate on your excitement for Anna Williams. I don't want to be overly flirtatious with her though. I just think it wouldn't be fair of her character because of how she is displayed in the games. She is still a deadly woman, I want people have a growing amount of respect for her. Well, I hope you liked the fight at least. Have a wonderful day.


	15. Chapter 15, Fountain Showdown

**Good day or night everyone. I have been having a ton of spare time lately, but I have been reading more than typing. I love the work that other writers put forth in their works. But I'm back now so shall we? (Standing there before you then gesturing with my arms to a nice world) The song for this fight is "Main Menu" From Ultra Street Fighter 4 or you can use the original track if you want to.**

**SF4 Menu:** watch?v=KZGTeJQSRpU&amp;index=149&amp;list=PLYWSsSED4tGWH8SfXW38vg_JMvY8HFi_Y

**Electronic Fountain:** watch?v=xsB14OVlcrs&amp;index=58&amp;list=PLYWSsSED4tGWH8SfXW38vg_JMvY8HFi_Y

Lights and buzz of various noises consumed the arcade. The place just brimmed with life and love, several loners and groups. The sight was a great experience, Liam slowly walked around the place. Games of dancing with directional arrows, on rail shooting games, along with fighter games, and various fun ones that looked like they can kill a day of boredom. While walking Liam saw one that caught his eye the moment he saw it. It was "Supreme Road Brawler 4." Wow, another update, six new stages and five semi new characters even though they exist in series, Liam thought.

"Oh well, I got to try this one out." Liam reached in his pocket to greet his wallet.

The moment he took a peek inside it was taken from his hands and a young girl was running through the maze of the arcade.

"Hey, stop!" Liam began to chase after the girl.

Liam was running as fast as he could to keep up with the girl. She was ducking everyone and traveled through the openings from the back of the arcade monitors. Liam was too large to do the same so he circled around them. One person dancing on the games he passed was the dark skinned woman he met in the elevator. Liam ran into her and ruined her score for a dance game.

"Hey!" The woman was on the ground. He quickly turned around and kneeled down to lift the woman.

"I'm sorry." After his apology he stood up then began to sprint to catch the girl.

"Where do you think you're going?" The woman was following close behind Liam.

Liam lost his concentration for a moment then ran into a wall. "Argh." Liam's left shoulder felt a strong pinch then a slow burn. The girl that took his wallet looked like she was beginning to slow down.

"That girl took my wallet. I just want it back." Liam panted.

"Oh." The woman nodded. "Need help?"

"No thank you." Liam began to jog to catch up with the girl. The dark skinned woman smiled then walked in the same direction.

The girl was panting in front of soda vending machine then opened Liam's wallet to count the spoils. The place was a vacant plaza with a bit of wide open space in the center that is lower than the sidewalks. Liam saw the girl and slowed his breathing for that would be a dead giveaway. The girl made a fist then raised it to the air saying "I did it!"

His wallet was resting on the girl's opposite hand. Liam reached forward and took the wallet back. "Almost."

"What, I thought I lost you." The girl stomped her foot.

"Almost, what do you need my wall-"The girl began to shout over Liam.

"Someone help! This man here took all my money!"

Liam quickly scanned the area noticing several people raising their heads like mirecats to the girl. The area was slight deserted though.

"Hey hey." Liam bent forward. "No need to cause a scene." Liam felt a hand rest on his right shoulder. Liam turned around seeing a young man in a purple hoodie with a blank expression.

"Is there a problem here?" The man asked.

"Well you see this girl here took-" Liam was cut off again.

"THIS GUY SNATCHED MY WALLET AND CALLED ME STUPID."

"Well that isn't nice." The man frowned.

"Wait a moment." Liam took a step back trying to explain the situation.

The man in the hoodie circled around and the girl hid herself behind him. When she did, she stuck out her tongue and pulled down the skin under her right eye. Liam brought his hand close to his chest while his wallet was in his right hand. The hooded man extended his left arm and took the wallet. He then passed it to the girl. "Get going."

The girl smiled, bowed and jogged out of sight.

"Now, you need a lesson in manners." The man turned to Liam. "And pain."

Liam was about to say something but the man mule kicked Liam launching him in the air and fell down the center of the plaza. He landed on his back.

"Ow." Liam moaned, he was feeling better from his fight from earlier and didn't think this would help at all. Instead of complaining, Liam got his feet.

"Dude, can't you just wait a moment to hear my side of this argument?"

The hooded figure stood there with his arms crossed. He was ready with red gloves and his clothing looked the part too. The pants and hoodie matched in purple and it was decorated in orange and red flames.

**Begin the whichever song here.**

"There isn't a way out of this isn't there?" Liam uttered loudly.

He smiled then took his stance.

"Damn it." Liam reached in his pockets and applied his gloves onto his hands. "You owe me a wallet." Everyone must be blood thirsty, Liam thought.

This fight will not go so well. First off he is still slightly sore from his fight against Nina and Anna. Second, this guy looks like he is well rested while his stance hinted that this guy also has attacks that involve precise and strong strikes. And third, that girl still made off with his wallet.

Right before Liam could take his stance the area was beginning to spout water and the lights began to flicker various colors. Liam was in awe of how the light scattered itself over the reflection of water making the place seem so surreal. After the initial spouts of water the fountain began to wave around and the lights danced within the droplets of water.

"Hey, time to come back to reality guy." The man stood there looking disinterested.

Liam snapped out of his observation and took his stance yet again. The two was standing there and with an invisible announcer with the word "FIGHT" rang in both of their minds.

The water was still streaming when the hooded man dashed through the water. Liam breached himself the man did a right hook into Liam 's arms as he protected his upper body seeing the man through his fists. Liam was about to counter attack and then the hooded man signaled on how he was about to raise his right leg then stopped. Liam decided to take advantage of the opening to see the hooded man spun round to trip Liam instead.

Liam lost his balance then bending his lower body slightly he looked up to see the hooded man crouch with his right leg forward at ninety degrees and the hooded man brought his left fist power punching Liam's chest pushing him back.

Man that hurts. Liam rolled backwards then stood up again. The hooded man walked slowly toward Liam as the lighting turned to red and orange. As the man walked to Liam, the colors made it look like he was approaching with watery fire at his back.

Liam ran forward and lunged himself towards the hooded man with both of his hands forward. The hooded man didn't expect this and he was trying to do the same power punch was interrupted. The hooded man fell backwards and landed on his back. Liam rolled forward from his attack and turned around and sprinted forward again.

"Ole." The hooded man rested on the ground until the Liam can close enough. He did a quick push up and did a left low kick. Liam saw this as the hooded man did this too early and as he was reeling back his leg. Liam jumped then grabbed Jin and landed on top of him. The hooded man's arms were pinned and Liam did three right punches into the man's chest and two left punches but the second left punch was blocked as the hooded man freed his right hand. With a strong grip the hood man shoved Liam's fist away and with a brief moment he kicked Liam back.

After the shove away Liam was stumbling while the hooded man returned to his feet. Liam took a step forward trying to do a grab. The hooded man ducked in and avoided Liam's grip. He was just before Liam. He did a quick gab into Liam chest, after that he raised his left leg hitting Liam's right hip, from the attack Liam leaned to his right and was punched again with his right fist on Liam's side and another left jab and finally with a right kick to Liam's shin. All of those attacks made Liam's nerves scream and he took a step back using a wall as support.

This round ended in the hooded man's favor.

"Not bad." There was a sudden burst of water at the man's face. The hood fell off revealing his head and hair. The man looked of Asian descent, young, and his hair was jet black and brushed back like a horn. From that he had several locks of hair dangling over his forehead. He kept a calm expression.

"Thanks." Liam separated himself from the wall. "Can I have a name?"

"Defeat me to find out." The man crossed his arms.

"Jin! What are you doing here?" A feminine voice called from above. It was Ling Xiaoyu.

"Aw come on Ling. You ruined the moment." Jin flailed his arms in slight disappointment.

"So Jin, you ready?" Liam smiled.

"You bet." Jin took his stance and jumped with his left leg to launch Liam.

Liam side stepped Jin and when he landed Liam came in with doing a right punch, left punch and uppercut on Jin's back and he was pushed forward. Jin laid there and rolled to his left then returned to his feet. Liam waited for Jin to make a move. His patience paid off. Jin grew tired of waiting and took a step forward, seeing that Liam was ready for a high attack he aimed low with his left leg jabbing Liam's shin. From there he reeled his leg back and did a follow up high kick aimed for the chest.

Liam was pegged in the shin but kept his guard. He then grabbed Jin pulling him closer to him. From there Jin struggled to loosen Liam's grip but reacted too late. Liam readied his left fist near his hip then brought into Jin stomach. In doing so Liam's left leg was placed behind Jin's right leg. Liam elbowed Jin in the chest then brought his leg up and Jin fell backwards landing on his back. He laid there and raised his back and feel limb for a moment,

Round 2 went to Liam.

"Come on, take care of him Jin!" Ling shouted above. Liam looked up to see Leo and Lili with her.

Jin returned to his feet and waved his right arm aside like he's discarding the pain. From that point Jin removed his jacket to show that he was wearing a grey t shirt underneath. Straightened his back and smiled.

This round is serious now, Liam thought. Jin and Liam made a slow approach to one another and Liam was about to do left jab from his palm. Jin responded quickly by going a faster left jab to Liam's chest, then a right jab, and while Liam was stunned Jin brought up his left leg high and brought it down on Liam's shoulder. His body behaved like a spring of bending downwards but reeled back up then Liam landed on his back. The in a second Liam felt a heavy punch rain down onto his right shin.

Jin brought his arms back as the attack seemed to take some concentration. Liam rolled backwards, then regained his balance. The water began to take shape all aimed near the center of the fountain. Jin lost sight of Liam.

Without waiting Liam jumped through the water with his right armed by his head. Jin ducked and brought his arms close as if making him more alert. It didn't work though, as Liam brought down a heavy first that slammed Jin downwards. He laid there for a moment and did a heavy push up to lift his body entirely. Liam stiffened his guard.

Jin straightened his body then he stood on his tip toe for moment taking a deep breath bringing his right arm back. Jin blinked his eyes and with a straight punch it sent Liam flying through the air. Liam rolled backwards and returned to his feet he sprinted to the center and Jin did the same. Both raised their right fists and both met at the center of the fountain. Jin and Liam brought their fists closer to both of their faces. At that point in time the water stopped with the surrounding facets and it focused the finale at the center too. The water was so thick it hid Liam and Jin as both of their fists met their faces. The sights shifted to make the water glow in gold and stopped.

Jin and Liam were seen falling backwards and the fountain stopped.

**Song should end here**

From the top Ling jumped down to help Jin. Liam leaned up seeing Ling supporting Jin's head.

"Call that a draw?" Liam suggested smiling.

"That sounds good to me." Jin made a thumbs up and smiled.

"Wow, talk about interesting." Liam looked above to see the same dark skin woman he bumped into earlier. She offered her hand, and Liam accepted. Before Liam could speak the woman waved his wallet before his eyes.

"Lose something." She teased.

"Yes, thank you miss-"

"Call me Christie." Liam nodded and noticed Christie wearing a casual sky blue t shirt, with blue jeans cut off at the shins and laced slippers that looked like they have a strong grip.

"How did you get this?" Liam asked

Christie didn't answer and instead she waved her hand behind her. From there the girl who took his money appeared.

"I'm sorry I took your wallet and made you the bad guy." She hid her hands behind her back but kept eye contact. She looked like she was about thirteen of fourteen years old. She was wearing an American music band black shirt called the "Bullshifters" with brown shorts.

"Apology accepted. What were you going to use it for?" Liam asked the girl.

"Well to go buy some snacks and whatever."

Liam was happy that she still said sorry. So Liam reached into his walled and took out ten thousand yen. "Here."

"Wait really?" The girl widened her eyes.

"Sure, take it before I change my mind."

The girl was hesitating but she took the money and bowed. She sprinted off into the night.

"Aren't you a nice guy." Christie slapped his back to see Liam baring his teeth as a sign of regret.

"It's a gift and curse."

Liam exited the fountain and Leo and Lili laughed on how easily his money was taken and they left to rejoin Asuka who was still shopping for clothes. This time Christie decided to tag along for a while too. And so the night continued.

**Hello everyone. I hope you liked my description of the Electronic Fountain from Tekken 6 which is my favorite stage of that game. It looks lovely and the music was awesome too. Also why did Jin and Liam have a tie? No reason, I thought it would have been cool with the fountain feeding off my imagination. (Chuckle) Well see you next time.**

**Samuel the Optimist:** (Standing in my room with the lights on. Which I think is still a good distance) I see, I guess you're still swagging to read this. Also, cool to know you like anime too. It's so cool to see various works of art with boundless imagination. Well, thank you for the mention of good story.


	16. Chapter 16, Fun at the Abresa

**Hello everyone, an update so soon must be odd. Well it is because I just learned that the family Wi-Fi will be turned off for the month meaning I can't update as quickly. I live in an isolated area so makes it harder for me. I'm sorry for that so in return I plan to give you more of the story before I disappear. I'll still try to give you updates. I am grateful of those of you enjoying this story. Now back to the Abresa Mall.**

Liam worked through the aches and burns as he climbed back onto the sidewalk. Jin was assisted by Ling and she lifted him up. With the curious surrounding Liam, he explained the situation. From there Ling stepped in front of Jin.

"Didn't you say you would stop picking fights so often?" Ling nagged Jin. He just stood there calm and like a wall. She continued to do so. When she finally finished Jin looked at Liam.

"Hey Jaeger, I am sorry for acting foolish." Jin said while he put his hoodie back on.

"Don't worry about it. It was just a misunderstanding." Leo included in the conversation.

From there Jin said he was just picking up a new pair of gloves and was returning to the hotel. Ling hassled him some more before he left. By then Miharu, Alisa and Asuka appeared with several bags in hand.

"Did you tell your boyfriend good night?" Miharu whispered into Ling's ear.

Ling cheeks became red and she whispered something back looking slightly agitated.

Lili went to Asuka and she inspected the contents of her purchases.

"Wow, you really do have style."

"Aw come on." Asuka moaned.

Liam turned around to see Christie with her hands behind her back looking at the whole group.

"Oh yeah, I guess I owe you a game at the arcade."

"You sure do, new guy." Christie responded.

"So what do we do now?" Leo asked as the stars flickered above. The plaza they were standing in was still outside the Abresa Mall.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to try out the arcade." Liam paced from the way he came after several steps he stopped; to see if anyone else would come along to besides Christie.

"I'm in." Leo followed Liam.

Ling turned to Alisa and Miharu then they nodded to one another.

"Thanks for the good time, but we are going to go do our own thing now." Ling pointed out. Miharu took out her hand with her index and middle finger she made a peace sign and turned around. Alisa bowed then did the same.

"Ah ok. Hey Leo, Asuka and I are going to check out a couple of stores then we'll meet up with you later." Lili said in a brief shout.

"Ok." Leo shouted back.

Liam, Christie and Leo returned to the arcade with less people from before.

"Huh, what are you going to play?" Christie asked.

"Eh, I'm just planning on playing a fighting game."

"Does it happen to be Road Brawler?" Christie added.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Psychic powers."

"Well color me impressed." Leo straightened his scarf.

As the trio walked to through the games and crowd they reached the brand new Road Brawler monitor. Liam took out his wallet and exchanged some of the money for coins. From there he injected his money for the game to breathe life with bright lights and sound.

"Hey new guy, you don't mind if I play too?" Christie asked.

"No problem, this is much more fun with other people." After Liam said that, Christie pulled out some coins.

"WELCOME TO SUPREME ROAD BRAWLER 4. NOW PICK YOUR FIGHTER." The monitor then blasted some music for the select screen.

Liam scrolled through the list. "I guess I'll just stick to what I know, and that is Tammy."

"Nice, I'll do Scarlet." The fighter Christie picked was one of the new fighters. From there both agreed to choose random for the stage.

"PUNCHES WILL BE SWUNG IN THIS ARENA"

Liam was never really any good at these games but was familiar enough to not be a pushover.

"Ready, FIGHT!"

Liam threw out one punch and Christie made Scarlet duck in and high kicked Tammy in the air. She got her power attack meter full on forth and then Christie used it to do a power kick. Scarlet, then did an array of attacks. Liam didn't stand a chance. Round 2 came around and Liam was floored twice this time he did lay a single hit on Scarlet.

"How did you get so good at this? Or is it that Liam is terrible?" Leo laughed.

"Hey, I tried didn't I?" Liam scoffed.

Christie chuckled. "I grew up with such games. My grandfather had a great amount of interest in Japanese culture. When I was little he introduced me to fighting games, I've been playing them ever since."

"Well it sure put him in his place." Leo extended his thumb to Liam.

"Yeah, well that was just the first match. Let's go." Liam put more coins into the machine.

From there Liam was getting stomped on most matches. On several he barely won by the skin of his teeth. After it ended, Christie was ahead of Liam by 9 to 2.

"Better luck next time new guy."

"Yeah." Liam grumbled.

Leo's phone began to ring; he answered it and talked briefly. He ended the call. "That was Lili. She and Asuka are ready to meet up."

"Alright then, I need to get going too. I'll see you guys later." Christie walked backwards in the opposite direction.

"See ya." "Goodbye."

Leo and Liam walked to the plaza with the fountain to see the others waiting for them. It seems that the two didn't get anything else. "Hey." Liam greeted.

"Hi." Lili said.

"Hey, do you want to head back now?" Asuka bent her legs.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired." Liam yawned.

So from there the group decided to go back to the hotel. As they walked to the station they passed a men's clothing store. Liam stopped for a moment to scan the clothing available. Everyone else noticed this.

"Hey Liam, see something you like?" Leo asked.

"No, no just looking we can just-" Liam was grabbed by the arms by Leo and Asuka.

"You need to get yourself something." Asuka said with a strong grip.

"Hang on; we don't have to do this now. What about the train?" Liam looked at his watch seeing that there were only two more coming and that's it for the night.

Lili took out her phone, she dialed a number. "Sebastian? Good evening to you too. Can you pick me and my colleagues from the outdoor plaza of the Abresa Mall? Yes that one, thank you." She closed her phone. "You're not getting out of this."

"What a way to label the only people tolerant enough to endure you as a person." Leo rolled his eyes.

"That is irrelevant."

Liam was brought into the store and a well-dressed woman appeared and was surprised to see Liam being dragged.

"Can I help you?" The woman grinned. She wore a nice dark blue office outfit and wore black outlined glasses. She was in her mid-thirties from observation.

"Uh yeah, you think you can help us find something cool for our friend here?" Asuka dropped Liam's arm along with Leo.

"Yes I can, what are you looking for?" The woman asked.

"Anything." Leo answered.

"Well come this way."

"Do I really have to do this?" Liam moaned.

"You weaseled out this last time so yes." Asuka clarified.

Liam walked along side of the woman. From there the woman showed Liam a wide variety of clothing. The piece of clothing that caught his eye was a motorcycle jacket. It looked like it had protective padding on the shoulders. It was jet black on the upper half and on the lower have was nice dark blue. But that would be something to wear some other time.

The woman searched for a while and picked out some forest camouflage pants with a grey long sleeved shirt and with a black dress vest over the shirt. The array of clothing looked odd but still fashionable.

Liam walked in front of his friends. "So how is this?"

"Wow that looks good." Lili smiled.

"Yeah it does." Said Asuka.

"Agreed." Leo said while looking over the variety of hats.

"Well get a good look because I can afford this." Liam pointed out.

"No need to worry. I'll handle the expenses for this." Lili offered.

"You don't have to do that." Liam was about to tell her to not do so.

"No no. You'll just owe me in the future."

"Something tells me I am not going to like that." Liam thought out loud.

"Too late." Asuka grinned.

"Wait a moment. You two planned this." Liam pointed his fingers in their general direction. The girls just grinned. Liam turned to Leo.

"Are you part of this too?" Liam looked at Leo.

"Yes, I was part of it until Lili told me about it back at the fountain when you were fighting Jin."

Liam realized that struggling would help here. So he shrugged. "Fine, what else do you have in mind ma'am?" Liam asked the well-dressed woman. From there the group helped Liam shop for two more outfits. It was about twenty minutes later when Sebastian showed up. They entered the car while Liam sat in front in the passenger side.

The journey was short when they returned to the hotel. To his dismay Liam was force to carry the stuff Asuka and Lili brought with them.

"I am not some pack mule." Liam complained. The girls ignored him when they exited the car with Leo.

Liam turned to his left to Sebastian. He arched his back and made some noises as if he were in pain.

"Not cool, Sebastian."

Liam carried the stuff to Lili's and Asuka's room. He was surprised to learn that they decided to share a room.

"It's not bad. Lili can be a hand full time to time." Asuka joked.

"I'M a handful?" Lili looked like she had fire in her eyes.

"I'm getting out of here." Liam gently placed the bags on the counter of the kitchen. Then with fast paced walking he exited the room. From there Liam went straight to his room.

Combot activated its sensors learning that the door has opened. Combot leaned outside his closet to see Liam passed out on the couch. So he went in the bedroom to fetch a blanket and laid it on top of Liam's lap and walked back to his closet. It beeped twice as its way of saying "Good Night."

**Hello everyone. The time at the Abresa Mall is done for now. I think I established a good amount interaction of Liam and his friends. So next time I'll have Liam meet other characters. Thank you for coming to read this chapter.**

**Samuel the Optimist:** Jin is sadistic when he is consumed with the power of the Devil gene. He is still detached and can come off as emoish. Though I just see as the creators making him that way to be more appealing to those who like anti-heroes. As for a relationship to develop. I want to answer but you'll need to wait until the time arises. As for a hint I'll give you this. _Maybe_. Well I'm not dead yet so I be still working on this story for you and the other readers. As for those reading this, pretend you didn't read this to help Samuel. (Wink)

P.S. I did see Nigahiga a long time ago so I see what you mean.


	17. Chapter 17, Breakfast Introductions

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. The Wi-Fi is still turned off but I managed somehow to get you guys a new chapter. What to type, Oh I know, I started another story set within the Resident Evil series and the main character is HUNK. Now let's continue with Liam's story.**

"Liam wake up." A voiced whispered. Liam was unmoving.

"Liam wake up." Liam didn't move.

"I said wake up damn it!" Liam's upper body was hit by something.

Liam woke up coughing and rolled over. He placed his hands on the ground and opened his eyes. The sight of what he saw gave him a chill. What was off putting to him was that he was surrounded by blackness. You can't see the ground or a ceiling but his body and hands are visible. Liam slowly did a pushup to get to feet, he was worried that he could lose his step and fall. The scary thing about it is that he can't see it coming.

"I see you're getting used to the place." The voice said right behind Liam's ears. With lightning speed Liam turned around. There before him was a familiar orange overcoat.

"Where am I and who the hell are you?" Liam clenched his fists.

"I'll tell you who I am in time. But for now I wanted to give further details on one of you associates." The orange overcoat kept his head down.

"Fine what is it?" Liam stood in his a relaxed version of his stance.

"Your _friend_ Leo is using you. You will not know what for until you have a confrontation about it." The orange overcoat slowly lifted his head.

The orange overcoat finally lifted his head to be visible. He wore a mask; it looked like he was it covered his eyes like for a masquerade. The grooves on the side were of a dark blue and the inner part of the mask was dark green. The mask covered his eyes but in its place were painted eyes. The left eye was painted purple while the right eye was hazel. Under the mask the orange overcoat man skin was visible. His skin tone was light of Caucasian decent. From the man's lips he showed that he was calm.

"You'll see me again soon. Now it is time for you to really wake up." The overcoat man said.

The man raised his arms high with his overcoat pulling on top of Liam's head. It was wrapped around and Liam couldn't see. He felt a great amount of force on his forehead and fell backwards.

Liam opened his eyes to be hailed by the morning warmth of the sun. Combot was sitting beside Liam. From it looking at him Liam deduced the thought that Combot was awaiting for some kind of order.

"Well, good morning Combot." Liam yawned. Combot detached its right arm and raised it to the ceiling. It was Combot's way of stretching after watching Liam do it so much.

Liam stood up with then inspected his watch. It was nine in the morning. "Breakfast must be served for anther half hour, I hope." Liam said to himself.

Combot stood up then its chest rotated and a screen appeared to show its battery being half full. Combot then reattached its arm and tapped the screen. Combot beeped once then made a "woop" sound.

"Okay buddy, both of us needs to recharge. Here is the key; I won't be back for a while." Liam offered the key card. Combot accepted and placed the card on the opening of its chin and it engulfed the card as if injecting a CD into the system.

"I trust you." Liam walked into the bedroom doing the daily morning routine of hygiene. It was ten minutes and Liam needed to hurry. After doing routine Liam left the room.

I guess I should invite everyone else to join me, Liam thought as he entered the elevator. He pressed the button to the floor of Lili and Asuka's room. No one else interrupted the ride. Liam walked to the door of his friend's room to see a "Do Not Disturb." On the bottom scribbled with a pen adding "Or DIE." It was obviously Asuka's hand writing with Lili's pen.

Liam didn't want to incur their combine wrath so he didn't touch the door. He did so once before and it was not a pretty sight.

"Good morning Liam." Leo called from down the hall.

"Oh hey Leo." Liam asked if Leo wanted to join him to breakfast. They spoke in German.

"Yes I would." Leo nodded.

The two traveled down to the ground floor and so when they arrived to the lounge with food on display. From there Liam noticed Bob serving himself a large variety of food. "Hi Bob." Liam called out.

"Well good morning Liam." Bob grinned.

"What do have planned?"

"Oh nothing, I was thinking going to the bank to get some spare funds and check out the local restaurants then train before the matches tonight." Bob turned his head to Leo.

"Oh hello Leo, I saw your match. You and Miguel make a good team. You can use your size to your advantage too." Bob balanced his tray on his head.

"Thank you." Leo looked above Bob's head. "Why are you doing that?"

"It is a test I do to make sure I can still balance myself. When I can still concentrate it means I can apply the same when I'm fighting. _Speed and Weight,_ I must master the two" Bob sounded sure of himself.

After hearing that Liam wanted to sound clever. "It seems to me that you gained some more weight."

Leo was puzzled by what Liam said. Bob grinned. "Why thank you."

Bob then held his tray with one arm. "I would love to talk but I must get going." Bob still smiled while balancing his tray as he exited the lounge.

"How did you he would have taken you compliment?" Leo asked.

"I didn't." Liam admitted.

From there Leo and Liam was gathered their morning meals. Leo stuck to minced fruit, a beagle and water while Liam chose cereal with orange juice. Both of them sat down to in the center of the lounge.

"So what happened after I left the room last night?" Liam contained his curiosity.

"Nothing much, the two just bickered with each other, after ten minutes they became bored, from there I left to get some sleep." Leo took a bite of watermelon off a fork.

There was a vibration of loud and heavy steps coming from the entrance of the lounge. There was a woman with blonde hair entered following closely after was a very bulky machine with a Mohawk; its eyes scanned the lounge with a red glare. On the shoulder of the machine was the word _Jack_ written on the left shoulder. It was wearing blue pants and the torso looked to have a spray on black tank top. The woman gathered some food and she quickly exited the room.

"Who was that?" Liam leaned forward to Leo.

"The machine is named Jack, he is a combat robot. Every tournament he shows up to test various upgrades and is monitored until it is eliminated. Usually manufactured by the Zaibatzu but due to corporate espionage, other companies started to create their own models. The woman I do not know, an analyst maybe?"

Liam was astounded by the amount of information Leo knew. "How did you know that?"

His eyes widened and took a quick bite of a strawberry. While chewing Leo's eyes focused. "I just do my research. The Jack series has been expanding at a rapid pace in recent years." Liam knew that Leo avoided the question. He remembered his meeting with the orange overcoat. That guy has a thing for hitting me, Liam thought.

Leo's attention went back to the entrance. A man in a green suit entered, he was of Asian descent, and he kept a stern expression. He looked around and saw Liam; he walked to where he was sitting.

While he walking to Liam used the time to observe the man. His eyes were dark brown, his hair tied back tightly with a long ponytail dangling from his back. The suit did little justice of hiding the man's bulk. The man eventually reached Liam.

"Good day, you are Liam Jaeger?" The man kept his posture straight when he asked.

"I am, pleasure to meet you-"Liam reached out to greet the man with a handshake while purposely leaving his sentence unfinished.

"Feng Wei." The man took Liam's hand. His grip was very strong; it squeezed some of the feeling out Liam's hand. He pretended that it wasn't painful. When the grip was released his hand felt like it was being stabbed by pins and needles.

"I saw your fights; you looked like you can make a strong opponent. I look forward to us having a match." Feng did a slight smile to show how he was truly excited. He bowed and took several apples.

Feng returned to Liam's table and stood taking several crunches. "I'm curious, where do you find the will to fight in a match?" He asked.

What he asked gave Liam food for thought. After a moment he turned back to Feng. "For me it is just that I want to try. Even if I fail I can accept that."

Feng raised his left eyebrow. "Interesting, your mentally is set on the possibility of losing. So with that logic you could be allowing yourself to loss then." Feng finished his apple.

Leo put his right hand on his chin. "I think I have heard what you said before Feng. I think it is called the Placebo Effect. Having a set mentality could lead an individual to complete the set outcome."

Feng readied his second apple. "Correct, and good day." Feng bowed and left the lounge.

"I didn't know new guys were to be welcomed by many." Liam said to Leo.

"Relax; you are giving the other contestants something to look forward to. It was similar for me when I competed last year."

"Is that when you met Miguel?"

"Yeah."

"What did Feng mean by all of what he said?" Liam revealed that he was confused.

"He means for that when you see him in the ring, you better give it your all otherwise he'll see you as useless opponent." Leo explained.

"Well alright nice to know there can still be friendly competition." Liam took a drink.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. He and Asuka hate each other. I don't know the details." Leo flicked Liam's forehead.

The breakfast continued in a calm environment until the last five minutes. There was stomping of people running. At the main doorway there was Asuka alongside Lili. Both looked like they were still in their pajamas and so their hair was a mess too.

Leo was about to say something to them but Liam stopped him. "Give it a moment."

Liam raised his hand to be spotted by the two girls. "Hey you two, did you get shocked by your pillows?"

Lili's hair wasn't combed and because of that her hair drooped over her eyes and at the edges it was curled. Asuka's hair leaned on the left side of her head and it looked like a lob sided cone. The girls looked into a mirror and both saw each other. Both of their faces flushed with red. Liam snickered in their direction.

The girls gathered their food and returned to their room. Leo and Liam finished their meals. They both threw away their trash and Leo was wiped his hands with a paper towel.

"So what are you going to do now?" Leo asked with smile.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking of spending the day on the training floor." Liam and Leo began to walk to the elevator. "Do you want to join me?" Liam offered.

"Sure, let me get my gloves and I'll meet you there." Leo said while watching the sunlight beam off the city. From the elevator Liam dug deep into his thoughts.

What could Leo be hiding from me? Liam pondered the idea. I will have to find out for myself. But this will destroy the trust he has for me. Argh! What should I do? All these thoughts rang in Liam's mind.

While doing so, Liam made a decision. When he did Leo exited the elevator. "See you in a little while."

The doors closed. "Yeah, I just hope you don't hate me for what I am about to do." Liam spoke out loud to himself. There was the weight of increasing guilt on his shoulders as he returned to his room.

He slide his keycard then entered the room. Liam turned to his left to see Combot holding a frying pan with a pink apron with hearts decorated all over it. Liam couldn't contain his laughter.

"Oh buddy, you always know what to do to cheer me up." Liam caught his breath. Combot just tilted its head and made a _woop_ sound. Liam looked around to see the TV was on and the programming on was a morning cooking show. Liam learned that Combot was trying to act the same way as the cook.

Liam took a deep breath. "Uh buddy can you help me with something?"

Combot set its noise receptors on high for Liam. He explained his plan. Combot just clapped its claw once as a way of understanding.

"I can't thank you enough. Now let's go see what Leo is hiding from us." Liam and Combot exited the room.

**Well everyone I haven't forgotten you. Leo has something going on and Liam is going to find out what in the next chapter. As for the new characters I think the breakfast room was a decent place to meet some competitors. As for the man in the orange overcoat he is a character I think would be cool to have. I hope you'll come to like him.**

**Samuel the Optimist:** Thank you for the sentiment. I'm not being sarcastic.


	18. Chapter 18, Leo's Secret

**Hello there everyone I am back with another update, I finally have the chance to do so. I haven't forgotten you. Ah yes time for Leo to have the spotlight so I hope you'll like it.** **The song for this fight is "I Believe You" by Celldweller.**

**Here is the link:** watch?v=YQrN0HgSb4A

**Also I owe all of you a big apology for the wait. I have been dealing with some stuff. I know I said that I'm not going to pick favorites. And I plan to keep that promise. Thank you for sticking around for this long. Now let us continue.**

Liam leaned against a wall on the opposite end of the training floor. Combot stood beside the main entrance. After a minute passing Leo appeared.

"Hey Liam, you ready to practice?" Leo did a quick wave.

"Yeah." Liam walked on the opposite end of medium arena.

Leo tilted his head, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I know you're hiding something." After Liam said that the thought sunk in. "Is it involving Asuka or Lili?"

Leo took a step back and heard the clang of Combot's chest plate. Leo looked at the ground. "It is not like that." Leo looked up at Liam with determination.

"Tell you what, you beat me and I'll tell you what's going on. If I win, you drop this matter entirely and I'll disappear." Leo took off his scarf then tied it around his right arm.

This bet meant that Leo was serious. Sure he was mysterious but to Liam he just seemed to be distant. He looked at Leo. "I accept your terms."

Combot walked around Leo and between the both of them. The machine rotated its helmet to Liam.

"It's okay buddy, I can handle this alone." After Liam said that Combot lifted its right pincer. At the end of the pincer a small blue whistle ejected and Combot made a small opening of the front end of its helmet, after that Combot put the whistle in the opening and pointed one of each arm at Leo and Liam.

"Combot is full of surprises." Leo took his stance.

"Always and is a great friend." When Liam said that he wished he could have taken that sentence back. It would give Leo the wrong impression. Though Liam also meant what he said too.

**You can play the song now.**

Combot walked backwards to the outskirts of the arena and held its left arm high. In a way Combot signaled Round 1.

Liam kept his guard on high and made several snail paced steps forward. Just standing there Leo made a slight smirk and sprinted forward to Liam. Now within punching distance Liam braced himself for a power punch. From watching Leo fight he keeps his balance and uses power strikes to end his opponents. I know I can take a hit but Leo could end me sooner than others, Liam thought.

Leo didn't waste any time and clasped his hands together and with his right leg he pegged Liam's left shin. It wasn't much but it loosened his guard and Leo came in with his right hand in a palm and punched Liam's chest. It was a strong punch because it forced Liam to not only lose his balance but fall to the ground as well. After a moment of recovery Liam wanted to back off and think of a strategy so he rolled backwards.

"You're not going to escape." Leo dashed forward and ducked in by spinning his right leg sweeping Liam out of his roll. In the moment of flight, Leo spun around again bringing in his left fist and punched Liam's back and he landed with his head pointing at Leo.

Liam grunted and raised his legs and flipped himself to the stand up. His back was to Leo and so Leo grabbed Liam. Liam reacted quickly and with both of his hands with a fierce grip he lifted Leo into the air and halfway down Liam slammed Leo into the arena. Leo was still surprised to see that Liam kneeled down and did a clean straight punch into Leo's chest. From the impact Leo coughed, no blood but enough to knock the wind out of him.

He backed off thinking of his next move as Leo stood up from the floor then turned around. Liam thought "how could that chest punch be so effective?" Liam didn't want to exploit that for fear of the obvious. "You think too much." Leo dashed forward. From that moment with his right arm he elbowed Liam's stomach, Liam couldn't react because after that attack Leo brought his right arm halfway again with his fist hitting Liam's stomach again while he was stumbling away. Liam coughed out some saliva.

"Where is your strength Liam? Am I too much?"

"No, I can handle you no problem." Liam sprinted and had a strong high kick planned. Something he wouldn't normally do.

Leo ducked the attack. Oh crap! Leo smiled; he came up with a strong punch that launched Liam in the air from a heavy uppercut of Leo's right arm. Leo bent forward and with another strong punch peg Liam's left leg. Liam hit the ground but this assault isn't over. Leo strengthens his back and stepped forward with great force that lifted Liam again. Leo did a knee kick to Liam which kept him in the air. From there Liam lifted his right leg and punched Liam with his right arm. Leo jabbed with his right fist then brought both his fists from his face and forced Liam to slam down the ground again. Liam legs went to the sky. Leo finished the attack by stepping forward and turning back. Leo kept his hands close but turned around again and punched his chest with Leo's left arm. Then from there Leo did a right punch sending Liam across the room.

Combot blow the whistle twice. Round one is over. The feeling around Liam's body wasn't stinging or burning instead he had no energy at all. Liam leaned upward.

"Ow." Liam set one arm for support and got off the ground. Ignore the pain! I need to be in this moment, Liam thought. No words for needed for the next round. Combot raised one pincer and blow its whistle.

Both fighters readied themselves. Leo made the first move by ducking in with his legs out and his body angled with his legs. As soon as that happened he came up again whiffing the air with a left punch but the right punch came up aimed for the stomach. Liam blinked his hands open and caught Leo and pushed him down. Leo did a slight bounce but Liam wasn't going to miss this opportunity. Liam brought his right leg up to lift Leo, in the air Liam did a right punch and with his left palm turning into a fist it came in as an uppercut. Liam wasn't stopping; he pegged the ground as Leo fell, Liam's right fist half circled around hitting Leo's side and fell down. Liam reinforced his back as he fell down for an elbow drop. Leo recovered quickly and rolled to his left and Liam hit the ground. Damn, I didn't finish the attack. Liam's mind echoed.

Leo stood up baring his teeth. Uh oh, Leo's pissed. The scorching aura of blue appeared around him. Liam must be really focused to make up such odd visuals for himself.

Wasting no time, Leo dashed forward then crouched in sequence of Liam taking a step back. Leo laughed and did a left punch, right punch and raised his knee. Liam took action of trying to grab Leo but Leo hopped back and smashed his right shoe on top of Liam's left foot. Liam grunted, his mind emptied and focused entirely of his foot as it were on fire. Leo pegged Leo's left shin and brought a viscous punch to Liam's upper body. He fell back and Leo did a quick stomp on Liam's chest.

Liam jabbed his right leg in the air for Leo to back off. Liam laughed, as he got to his feet. Leo didn't ask what was funny and ducked down and did a quick spin and his left leg came on high and missed. Liam was barely outside the range while Leo was regaining balance Liam tackled Leo. Leo responded swiftly and grabbed Liam's punch then kicked Liam off. It was reset and the two stared at each other.

Liam did a right jab and made his left fist come around. Leo ducked and while rising, he did a speed kick. Liam endured the attack and grabbed Leo. Liam did his signature grab of punching then tripping. Leo raised his legs and jumped to his feet however he fell into Liam's trap. Liam did a right, left punch and high kicked Leo away. Leo grunted in pain.

Round two was Liam's. The final round started stared as Leo loosened his jacket.

Both didn't wait and charged at one another. Liam did a jump kick while Leo did a slide kick, so both missed. Leo stopped himself and did a backwards trip kick catching Liam. Leo stomped Liam. He took a step back. I see now, his fighting style didn't teaching him much of attacking a prone opponent. Liam thought. From there he returned to his feet. Leo got low again and was about to do the jump kick again. Liam dashed and did a dense punch knocking Leo way off. Liam sprinted forward and stomped on Leo while appearing on the other side.

Leo was slower to return to his feet, he was tired. Liam was exhausted too; he overextended himself way too much. That one special attack will end either of them. Leo did a barrage of punches to keep Liam at bay. We're both desperate; I need to do something now! Leo thought.

Leo did a random high kick, punch and high kick again. Liam blocked the first two while the three connected. He was shaken up and Leo did his right elbow attack and was blocked. He was exposed if he stopped so he continued with his right fist attacking afterwards. Prepared for the attack Liam made both of his fists close to his forehead while Leo was reeling back. Liam brought down the hammer and Leo slammed to the ground. After that Liam was spent on all energy and stumbled back and fell on his back.

The whistle blew and Leo didn't get up. Combot walked and lifted Liam raising his weary arm. Combot then helped Leo.

"A deal is a deal. What do you want to know first?"

Liam walked to an observation bench and took out two bottles of water. He passed to Combot and then to Leo. "How do you know so much of the Mishima Zaibatzu?"

"I have found those secrets along with me trying to find the truth about my mother. She, she… she died for reasons unknown and those I asked for in the beginning always gave me the cold shoulder. I set out to figure it out myself. On a train in France I learned that my mother was the head researcher for the Devil Gene project. In the months that followed was when she... died."

Liam was at a loss of words, he didn't know what to say to comfort and if he did it would just sear the wounds.

"Relax; I accepted it and I cherish the memory of my mother Emma."

"Ok, am I part of your personally mission?"

"Yes, I was when you started school. Heihachi Mishima cancelled my appointments and meetings to see you. He has taken an odd interest in you. I choose to come to your school to learn his plans too."

"So that is why you were 'lost' so many times. Why did you stick around for so long?" Liam took a large gulp of water.

Leo didn't answer right away then took a deep breath. "After a while I lost sight of my objective. I didn't have any real friends before I met you and the others." Leo looked the ground. The weight of his guilt must have really taken a toll.

"Well you're still in high school so you have time to-"

"I'm Nineteen." Leo cut Liam off.

"…Oh…"

"I look younger than I really do. I helped when I forged my paperwork."

"That's okay Leo."

"By the way my name isn't Leo. It is really Eleonor Kliesen."

"It's okay if a boy has a girl's name." Liam said without thinking.

"I guess I fooled you there." Leo took off his jacket and his belted shirt was loosening too. Liam dropped his bottled water. Underneath was tightly wrapped cloth over Leo's upper chest. "I'm a girl. The Zaibatzu is on the lookout for a girl and my Leo persona is what allows me to be here."

"Uh uh gh." Liam didn't make sense. "I'm at a complete loss for words." He shook his head. "Alright, do you need help? I can keep a secret from Lili and Asuka."

"Well here's the thing…" Leo fixed _her_ jacket. The elevator doors opened and the two were dressed in relaxed clothing.

"Sorry Jaeger, we already know." Lili brushed her hair aside and Asuka laughed and pointed at Liam.

"This proves you're not that sharp Liam." Asuka walked behind Leo.

"So I'm the last to know… this is a lot to soak in." Liam picked up his water.

"Believe me, we wanted to tell you but we just don't know how." Leo said quickly.

"How long ago did you two know?"

Lili turned her head away and so Asuka punch her arm. "Okay fine, we known for about two months."

Liam felt a little betrayed. Nothing he can do about it now and a least they told me about it. So there are two options, go in shock or accept it.

"You guys owe me big time." Liam emitted an evil aura.

"Wait, what's with that look? Stop that!" Lili ordered seeing the face of Liam.

"Seriously knock that off, or I will have to hurt you." Asuka warned.

Leo turned to the others. "Uh girls… I think we should run."

All of them sprinted to the elevator to be cut off. Its eyes went from bright red to **blood** red. It made some cracking joint sounds and it rubbed its pincers together. "Whoop whoop beep."

"Good idea, buddy." Liam said in a deep tone. The girls didn't know what to do.

K.O! PERFECT

"Now we're even." Liam entered the elevator with Combot.

"… We had that coming…" Asuka said in a raspy voice.

"It was your fault." Lili coughed.

"Enough. Now help me up." Leo ordered.

**Hey there everyone, thank you for reading this chapter. I'm very sorry for taking so long. 2 weeks ago my sister used my computer and "accidentally" deleted my stories. I had to rewrite my work with my bad memory. Sadly the family Wi Fi is still down and won't be for a while. I will try to upload when I can. Thank you so much for reading.**

**Samuel the Optimist:** Thank you so much for sticking around. England is cool. I apologize for not being around sooner. So thank you for reading.


	19. Chapter 19, Lunch with Buds

**I've realized there must be some readers who have discovered my story after a ton of stuff is already out. So if you're on a reading marathon, awesome. Let me know what you think when you come to the evitable halt. **

Liam leaned against the glass wall. "I didn't know all about that. Thank you for helping me there, Combot."

Combot did beep beep and woop. It stared at the floor buttons. Liam realized that it didn't understand on where they're going. He pressed the button to the ground floor.

"It has just occurred to me; do you even like the name Combot?" Liam tapped Combot's chest plate. Its head cracked up.

"I asked it the same thing." The voice box said out of nowhere causing Liam to jump like a startled cat. There was a moment of stillness.

"Bwahahaha! Oh man, I was in no way expecting that. Liam you should have seen yourself." The voice caught his breath.

"Well good morning Violet. Are you here to check up with me or Combot here?"

"Combot mostly, it's been developing much faster than I can have anticipated. If this keeps up I can develop its new and badass little brother. Super Combot DX! So I just wanted to say Combot's systems are operating at optimal capacity and keep up with whatever you're doing. I can even pay you since you're technically working for me." Violet returned to a stern tone.

The thought sat in Liam's mind, more money means more cool clothes to get and other things. "Sure Violet, do I need to learn anything about Combot to help it?"

"Just make sure it doesn't blow up. I programmed it to be self-repairing just as long as the tools and materials are available."

Combot turned to Liam and clasped both its pincers together. "See? Combot here is a great companion don't you think?" Violet boasted.

"You had a lonely childhood didn't you?" Liam joked.

"NO!" Violet barked. "Well I said what I needed to. There will be a tool box sent to your room after the fights tonight. Good day." Combot stopped flexing its joints and lowered its head.

"I see you helped this guy in the past as he was growing up. So in other words, you're his best friend." When Liam said that Combot looked at him and blinked its right eye and it shrugged.

"So I am kind of right." Liam looked at the floor indicator to see only three more floors until the ground floor. Combot then raised its pincer and rested it on Liam's back. "Okay buddy, I'll drop it."

The elevator doors opened and the main lobby was calm and the sound of strident shoes hiding the marble floors. The sun's rays settled itself in the lobby. Liam wanted to walk out to stretch his legs after the fight from earlier. Combot didn't need to go anywhere so it just followed Liam.

"Hey there." A large flash of red appeared before the pair. The figure was none other than Bob. Behind Bob were Miguel and Steve Fox. The three blocked their path. Bob looked at Liam and wrapped his arm around Liam and lifted him up a little. "Say buddy, the three of us were heading out to get something to eat, want to join us?"

Liam looked at his watch and noticed it was slightly passed noon. "Sure I'll tag along with you guys."

"Great, what are we waiting for?" Steve led the group outside the hotel. From the encounter Combot was confused. It stood there and forcibly tilted its helmet to the side for expression is a thing Combot excels at.

"What's up with your partner?" Miguel set his hands in his pockets.

"It is curious on why Steve is here." Liam pointed out as they exited the lobby to the outside.

"I'll answer that question with a question. Why can't I? I like to do other things beside punch people. Lucky for me I enjoy the food of other cultures." Steve looked forward keeping an eye out for cars.

"I have no issue with that now come on; some restaurants must have something for the lot of us." Bob kept a quick pace and laughed. While walking beside Miguel, Liam asked. "What brings you with us?"

"I here for a buddy, in this case Bob."

"Whoa, really?" Liam responded quickly.

"Is that surprising? Back in Spain when the Mishima war was frontline news my sister was about to be married. I was a brute and she means a lot to me." Miguel kept an eye out for cars. "There was a miscommunication with some jet bombers and so they bombed the church where my sister's wedding took place. I rushed to her aid and to find out she was injured. Out of nowhere this hefty Red Bull shows up and helps me get her to a hospital. Ever since then he has been a good friend."

"Indeed, I have!" Bob's eyes sparkled as the group crossed the street.

"My sister is still in Spain with her husband. I make sure she is taken care of and if _anything_ happens something worse than hell would appear on his doorstep."

"Great story." Liam aimed his head to Bob. "What were you doing in Spain at the time?"

From there Bob smacked his stomach and laughed. "I was constructing my perfect body; the food in Spain is fantastic."

"You should have seen him. He was quick and a good fighter." Miguel rested his hand on his chin. "And I keep telling him to lose weight when it is hopeless to do so."

"I'm proud of the shape I'm in." Bob spotted a restaurant to try out.

"Here's the thing mate, round is not a shape." Steve held the door open.

"That pun physical hurt me." Bob made a face of terror.

"You mad?" Steve followed the group.

"Not in the slightest. In fact I haven't been healthier since I was weak. By that I mean I closely monitor my health and if something comes up so I can adjust." Bob said standing behind the group.

A hostess greeted the group. "A table for five?"

"Yes." Liam looked around to see the place slightly empty beside three other groups in the place. Liam realized this was a bar and steakhouse. Most employees were Japanese and the chefs from other countries. Liam shrugged the idea and wanted to enjoy the moment. The five sat around a circular table. Bob ordered a meal for two and the rest something simple. Steve chose a well done burger, Miguel a steak, Liam a burger too and Bob well a burger and steak.

Liam was the second one to be seated. "If you two know each other why not team up?"

"We agreed it would be much more fun it we competed against each other. No real reason to do so, why not?" Miguel did a bro fist bump with Bob.

"So Liam, what brings you to the land of the rising sun?" Steve took a drink of water he ordered.

"Schooling mostly; and I wanted to experience the culture." Liam sipped some random soda which was pretty awesome. "I looked it up then my uncle noticed this and pushed me to learn and try new things." Liam looked down a little making himself sound like a kid which he was.

"Awesome, I started Karate when I was eight and loved it. While learning the art some of the teachers were way too strict, so I decided to do my own thing. Freestyle Karate if you will" Bob sat the tallest of all of them, this man was very happy with himself and who has the right to take that away from him? No one that's who.

Miguel grinned afterwards. "Well good for you, I didn't start fighting until a group of punks bullied my sister, I didn't know how to fight but I kicked their asses. From there, I didn't to learn some art. I created my own."

"I'm curious why do you lean everywhere when you fight?" Steve was invested in the conversation.

"I a way of reverse balance, if focus too much I lost my thoughts of fighting on the opponents. For those of being taught tend to underestimate me so I prove them wrong. Well, most of the time." After that Miguel turned to Steve.

"My turn I guess. I found boxing to very calming. England was good to me so I try to return the favor." Growing up Steve discovered a love for boxing when he saw famous fighters prove their mantle to one another and wants to do the same. Steve made sure to leave out his background.

Liam talked about himself of how he acquired his skills. He kept out some of the important bits of the training. Something new he was able to talk about on how Howard was a hard ass in the training. When Howard was a recruit he said that his training was the most enduring test of his life, though the payoff was sweeter than anything. The group didn't mind the talk and that was when the food came.

Bob showed nice table manners that set the standard for the table. Combot sat with the group and it held a fork. It could eat but it seemed that Combot wanted to be part of table. Miguel added plenty of hot sauce to his meal and Steve looked at him.

"My family doesn't like me too much so spice packets became my best friend." Miguel smiled in the memory of his early fights. Steve didn't need to say anything and continued with his meal.

After another ten the group was done and all of them sat there satisfied. Liam looked around to see a group of women staring at the table. Most of them looked in the direction of Steve.

"Hey Steve, fans of yours?" Liam nodded in their direction, and Steve turned and the women scattered.

"Maybe, I don't know. Women have always pestered me with what they want of me. It is never what we can do."

"I can see that, the thing they never get is we are like Owls." Miguel rested his hands on the table and used a toothpick to get the food out of his top part of his teeth.

Bob stopped rubbing his stomach. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that in the distance while it sets in their minds that we are majestic and beautiful but when you come close its ruffled feathers, fleas and bones of our meals. Women can be just as judgmental as men." After Miguel said that he set the toothpick down. He did a mischievous grin and looked at Liam. "Well in Liam's case he is lucky enough to not deal with that yet."

"I know what you're doing but that is a dead end." Liam said firmly.

"I have to agree with Liam there Miguel, it's not our business." Bob jumped in.

"Eh, you're right, sorry Liam." Miguel stood up.

"So what now? I don't know about you lot, but I don't want to be trapped in my hotel room." Steve said as the check came.

"I have no idea." Bob scratched his head.

The group paid for the amount they owed and waited for the check to come back so they can leave. All of them went outside to the street. "So mates, how about we a give the lovely people a show?"

"I hope you don't mean fighting? We just ate." Liam wasn't looking forward to get a cramp.

"I'm fine with that, so let's meet up in an hour to give the lovely people a fight." Miguel looked like he was getting excited. Bob and Miguel left to do some stuff. Steve told Liam he needed to take care of a couple of things but will be back in time for the spar.

Liam sat down a bench a looked over the street and his stomach settled. "This is going to be fun."

**Also I asked a person in charge of a fighting game YouTube channel to read this story. This Youtuber does a ton of fighting games, combo videos and in great quality. This Youtuber does a wide variety of games. (Tekken, Street Fighter, Soul Calibur, Persona 4 Arena and etc.) The name of the channel is "HurtboxTv." Trust me this person can show you cool stuff with your favorite characters. Another thing I want to mention is that in Tekken it's cool to see characters be bros/friends, I'm biased with Bob and Miguel because they're my team I play with on Tekken Tag 2. Some might say this chapter is bad, to that I say "Can't I show some characters as friends?" Before you can answer, "yes I can its fun that way." Until next time.**

**Samuel the Optimist:** Yeah sorry about the wait but here is a new chapter for ya. As for Leo the character was meant to be ambiguous. (Unidentifiable gender)In Tekken Tag 2 we see Leo in swimwear with the appearance of a girl so some consider that fact of Leo's gender. It comes down on how the player perceives Leo. I choose not to guess and just play. I believe Namco released some info stating that Leo is a girl so you can use that if you want an answer.

**RobertD92:** It's cool to know that Liam believable. I want Liam to stand apart from the cast but still be part of the cast. He isn't some infinity good fighter just a guy part of the series. I'm not going to strictly limit Liam's clothing for that Tekken allows us to dress up our favorites, thought the Lars outfit sounds like fun. Is it okay if I use that idea in the future? A character creation system does sound fun and cool to know you like Liam so much to want to do that. Thank you for the compliments and have a nice day.


	20. Chapter 20, The Street Match

**What's up everyone, new chapter blah blah blah. So I've learned there is going to be a Tekken 7, the trailer is out now but it doesn't show much. I just for that game we can choose different shoes and gloves with our custom outfits. The song for this fight is "Hunting-Comrades" from the Digital Devil Saga soundtrack; you may have to press repeat for the song is short. Well onward with the story.**

**Here is the link:** watch?v=BKJo4uC9o_o

Liam sat on the bench and stared over the street. "Heh, man I ate way too much. How can Bob handle all of that?" Liam pulled out his phone. No messages or calls, heh so much for a social life. I wonder how Leo and the others are doing. Combot was attracting a small crowd of three children beside the bench.

"Aren't you popular?" Liam laughed.

Combot didn't know what to do so it froze up to behave like a stone statue.

"Hey mister, what's wrong with your toy?" A boy of the three looked at Liam.

"You're scaring it; Combot here doesn't know what to do around children."

"That's boring, come on guys." A girl waved her arm and the children left.

Combot started to move again, and it turned to Liam. "Don't worry I'll help you about that later on."

Liam phone began to rang, it was Howard.

"Hey there Howard, how are you doing?"

"Son, are you trying to kill me?" Howard said calmly.

"Not that I-" Liam was cut off by Howard

"Because I'm going to have a heart attack after seeing the fights you've been pulling off. You're doing great." Howard snickered.

"I'm sensing there is some irony built into that statement." Liam sighed seeing Combot doing a chuckle motion and pointing its right pincer at him.

"No, I really mean it." He paused and snickered again.

"It is nice to know you care so much to rub it in my face." Liam said with the growing urge to hang up.

"No that's not what I wanted to talk about. I just wanted to see if you're having a good time there in Japan."

"I'm fantastic, I'm used to the school, the money you send is very helpful, I'm getting my ass handed to by cool people and I have an awesome robot buddy here too." Liam said without stopping.

"Wow that is great to know. Oh yeah, I asked the cashier at the gas station out for a date tonight and I have no idea what to do." Howard cut to the point.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not skilled at dating." Combot stood still now with about three birds standing on its head and shoulders.

"You're young and you know what's cool. Come one let this old dog in on a cool trick to show off." Howard pleaded.

"Do what you think is right; if you must have a suggestion I recommend a dinner at some restaurant and a movie. Though you're out of luck if there is nothing but chick flicks."

"Alright, I'll go with that. Do you think I should dress casually or formally?"

"I don't know, you can handle it, by the way I'm going to hang up now." Liam didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Aw come o-" BEEP BEEP BEEP. Liam laughed at the way he picked on Howard then his phone rang again so he answered.

"Did you hang up on me?" Howard asked.

"I don't know did it sound like this?" BEEP BEEP BEEP. Boosting himself off the bench Liam started to walk around. Combot rotated its head slowly at Liam.

"Having fun eh? Well that's okay, just return to the hotel in two hours." Liam didn't really think of that as a command but searching the city for his partner with the fights tonight doesn't sound like much fun. He scanned his watch and so he learned that the guys should return in about forty minutes, so boredom will ensue.

Browsing the selection of stores for a half hour and so he returned to the street to see Steve with Miguel.

"Hey guys, what happening?" Liam called.

Miguel turned to his direction. "Hey there Liam, Bob here is trying to attract attention for this little free match." A crowd gathered at the side of the street. "Come on come all and see a completely free fight for your enjoyment." Bob turned around to the others.

"Are you ready for this?" Bob started to move his body in an energetic motion. Miguel walked behind Bob scratching the back of his head.

**You can play the song now.**

Steve tapped Liam's shoulder. "Don't let me down." Liam walked in front of Steve, and then took his stance.

With an invisible announcer there was the phrase Fight in their minds. The crowd began to so some real excitement of the make shift match. Bob made the first move and so he kneeled down and made a slow approach. Liam knew when fighting bigger opponents one key goal is to aim for the legs for the take downs.

From there Liam took several steps and lifted his right leg to bring down on top of Bob. From there Bob acted, he did a quick right punch stopping Liam's attack then twirled his chest bringing in his left fist pegging Liam's leg and from there Bob twisted around again and used both fists for a power punch knocking Liam back. From the attack, Liam rolled backwards to his feet.

That was just the start and his legs are already crying from the pain. New strategy: Just wing it. Liam noticed Bob's approached of how he kept a quick pace and slide on the ground and tried to peg Liam's shin again. Crouching for the attack Liam stiffened his leg for the attack and stopped the pain while Bob lifted his other leg he brought it up to strike nothing but air.

From there Liam found his chance. While rising Liam did a lifting kick knocking Bob off the ground, from there Liam did a right punch keeping Bob in the air and so Liam did a right jab with a left palm strike and brought both arms up and slammed Bob onto the ground. Steve jumped into the fray with great speed and so he brought his left fist down then his right fist coming back up to send Bob flying in the air. When he landed it was on his back and stood up.

"Hey Miguel it's your turn." Bob stood at the sideline when Miguel showed up.

From there Steve took point. From the attack Miguel sprinted forward and locked his legs for the attack in case of anything and brought his right fist as some kind of sideways punch following the same with his left fist. Steve saw this coming and leaned back from the attack so Miguel missed, and when he finished he leaned forward and was bringing his left leg up. Steve smiled and did two left jabs into Miguel's chest with one right haymaker for added measure. Reeling in from the attack Miguel kneeled down and so Steve leaned down with his fists close to his chest but Miguel charged at Steve's legs and got a decent grip of Steve's torso. From the scramble Steve was able to brush Miguel to his side from the failed mix up. Steve then took a step back getting some space between him and Miguel.

Miguel dashed forward and leaning slightly back he flicked his left shin to jab Steve's leg and Miguel continued to do so with his right shin. Steve lost his balance and Miguel snickered. He did a right straight punch to have Steve stumble back and so he snapped into a low stance and Miguel jumped forward bringing his left fist down before Steve could react. Steve was forced to hit the ground chest first. So from there Miguel spun around with his right leg out to kick Steve at the end of his shoes there was a bit of distance between them so Miguel leaned forward waiting. Steve did a push up to get back to his feet.

"Let me recover for a moment partner." Liam shrugged and took point while Steve watched.

Liam took his stance and he walked forward a bit to see Miguel be a little anxious with his left hand in his pocket. Something quick a powerful is waiting. Liam dashed forward and jumped back. The bait tactic worked, Miguel let his fist out of his pocket with great speed and brought it back in a frantic motion and he continued to lean forward. Liam couldn't outsmart Miguel so instead being random seems to be the only option. So Liam dashed in again and did a right fierce straight punch that knocked Miguel out of his stance and devoid of thinking Liam hardened his right shoulder and charged Miguel therefore knocking him to the ground. Liam stood over Miguel to see him massaging his back. Bob walked and offered his hand.

"That hurt a lot more than it looks." Miguel took Bob's hand and was supported to his feet.

"Yeah, it makes this look that much more fun."

From the attack round one went to Steve and Liam. "Nice one, you really caught him off guard." Steve was rotating his left arm.

"That will only work once so I'm kind of screwed there when Miguel becomes a wall again." Liam looked into the crowd, some were happy with others doing their own gestures of attack they believe that will work here.

Steve took point this time along with Bob. The two waited for a moment and Steve and Bob reacted at the same time, round 2 has started.

Steve ducked in and brought his right fist launching Bob into the air. Steve did a left half uppercut and did a speed build up with his right fist and circled in his left hand again and Bob hit the ground. From there Steve leaned forward with a right stomach jab with and left straight punch and for the finishing touch Steve pulled his right arm back for a fierce right straight knocking Bob back. Steve kept his energetic stance. Bob came back to his feet and smiled.

Bob did a slow approach and jumped up with his left leg kicking up launching Steve this time. On the fall Bob did a right punch and brought it back to keep Steve in the air. While falling Bob brought his right knee up and hit Steve's stomach and Bob brought down his left elbow slamming Steve with Miguel jumping in. He did a left punch and spun around with his right fist and clutched both hands together and brought his hands down like a hammer, then Bob stepped in again, he did the same thing and together they slammed Steve to the ground and Bob lifted his fists spinning Steve in the air causing him to hit a wall. Bob made his arms close and elbow dropped himself on Steve and rolled backwards. Steve was still on the ground.

"What was that about round not being a shape?" Bob asked.

"Touché." Steve grumbled. Round two to Miguel and Bob.

Liam walked over to help Steve. The two were fighting heavyweights and need some plan. "Okay both is proving to be _really_ tough, so I purpose that we aim for the legs." Steve whispered.

"We already tried that; it won't work unless we bring them down with their power. Bob is used to it but Miguel swings his power, wait for him to overextend himself." Liam said from the huddle, Miguel looked as if he was about to go first.

"Okay Steve you need to go first."

"Fine, I'm faster anyway."

Liam did an agreement shrug and the two broke away.

Steve primed himself the round. Miguel took one step and jumped up right his left leg outstretched to nearly hit Steve's stomach by missing by a hair. Steve did his low right dodge and used his right half of his back to knock Miguel off center for a second then Steve swiftly brought his left fist down into Miguel's chest. Steve was ready to do another jab but Miguel positioned his arms over him swinging both out in half circles he shoved Steve's fist away Miguel returned the favor with his right fist hammer blow. Steve didn't wait for the blow so He grabbed Miguel with his left hand gripped over Miguel's should and Steve punched Miguel's stomach and lifted him over to slam him to the ground. Miguel laughed off the pain and returned to his feet, he walked away doing a high five as Bob entered the round.

Bob took a step and lowered his body and rolled forward the swiped the air with his hand in a chop motion blocked by Steve leaned back. Bob knew about that defensive move and lift his left leg for a perfect mid motion and pegged Steve then power punched with his left fist to send Steve back. Liam sprinted forward as Steve flew past him.

Dashing forward Liam lifted his left fist in an uppercut motion and while Bob was lifted off the ground slightly Liam used his right arm to get a grip on Bob and with all reserved strength Liam elevated Bob off the ground and back dropped him to the ground. Bob groaned and tried to roll away. Liam didn't allow it by doing a light trip kick to knock Bob out of his roll and fell forward. When that happened Liam pulled his left punch up bring Bob up and Steve sprinted in the place of Liam. Then made left jab knocking Bob out of reach.

From first glance Bob looked pretty tired and Steve dashed forward and grabbed Bob on one side while Liam sprinted forward and took hold of the other and the two brought Bob down and he grunted and went limp from the tag attack.

Steve and Liam panted and looked around to see the crowd cheering from the show. From their rushed breaths Liam and Steve offered a helpful hand for each arm of Bob.

As Bob was being lifted up. "Now that was a good fight." Miguel walked in front of them and took the wrist of the two and lifted them up as the victors of this little match.

"Now that fun but my back is sore." Steve chuckled to himself.

"Yeah." Liam noticed that the crowd began to scatter. With men in red suits showed up moving through the crowd. One man in particular was in with a scare on his eyebrow and beige hair stood in front of the group.

"Good day gentlemen, I am here to kindly ask for you to return to the hotel fights outside are okay but would you kindly end that now?"

"Sure thing Lars." Bob responded.

"Who is that?" Liam turned to Steve.

"Lars, great fighter and Lieutenant Commander of the Tekken Force. Respected by his men. So not someone you want to cross." Steve pointed out.

"Well that is nice and dandy now; I have some other matters to oversee." Lars' men walked ahead and left the area.

Liam decided to head back to the hotel and rest until the matches start tonight so he left the three of them at a park bench. Two blocks from the hotel familiar face appeared.

"There you are Liam, come one Leo needs to talk you." Lili did a palm punch into his shoulder.

"Fine, let's go." Liam and Lili entered the hotel.

**I know it was an okay hello of Lars but you'll see him again in the future. I really liked this chapter and I hope you do too. Until next time**

**Samuel the Optimist:** Sure thing.

**RobertD92:** Sweet to know it's cool. Though the Lion thing is already taken by Lars himself so I'll try to be creative for Liam. I'm honored that you think I'm a good writer. I made plenty of stories in the past but I was too self-conscience to do anything about it. I do believe have fight now again but I'm aware the story need has to be just as good. I will do my best and have a badass day.


	21. Chapter 21, A Humble Request

**Welcome back. I would say more the same but considering we have been at this for twenty chapters I'll save it for the last sentence. Now let us continue.**

The sun was higher with the intense rays to illuminate the lobby, it was bustling with employees.

"Where did you go?" Lili asked as she pressed the button for the elevator.

"Just to have lunch with the other contestants." The doors opened and Liam rolled his shoulders back.

"Lovely, Leo is waiting in your room with Asuka and Combot."

"Gee, when did you become her secretary?" Liam prodded.

"Quiet you!" Lili glared.

The elevator doors opened then the two returned to his room.

"About time you showed up." Asuka folded her arms. "Is your moody session over?"

"Yeah, I was mad but I cooled off." Liam shrugged. Looking at the couch was Combot watching cartoons and there was some sort of giant robot anime on.

"When did you allow Combot to do that?"

Leo was sitting next to Combot with a cup of water.

"Don't know, Asuka was flipping through channels as it was staring outside the window. When the TV arrive to this channel it rotated its head and sat down. Nothing good is on anyway so I joined it in the spectacle." Leo explained as Liam walked behind the couch.

"I have thought about I have the chance to watch TV, should be interesting to see how it will interpret this." Liam thought out loud then he returned to the other matter. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Leo flicked the TV off to Combot's dismay. "I was going to tell you, I need your help with this whole Mishima Zaibatsu." Lili and Asuka sat down too. Asuka made it first to the single person chair before Lili. Lili frowned at Asuka and Asuka used her index finger to pull below her right eye and stuck her tongue out. "I want to learn the truth of why my mother died. The Zaibatsu is hiding something within itself. The project labeled NT01 has been appearing over and over. So what I believe that to be my starting point. Initially I thought you were some new mercenary to work for the Zaibatsu, I'm glad the thought was wrong."

"Okay, so what does this have to do with me?" Liam asked.

"I need you to go far into this tournament. I believe Heihachi has some sort of plan for you, and if my assumption is correct I can go further in my investigation. This has to work, I don't have any alternative here. So can you do it?"

The invisible spotlight flicked on again. If Leo is correct that could ruin his chances to for Heihachi to go through his proposition from before. But Leo helped save him from a beating, tolerate him in school and has fate now. Damn, it is so difficult to have a conscience.

"I'll do it. So you just want me to compete right?" The spotlight faded from Liam.

"Correct, Lili and Asuka are here because I trust them as much as you."

"In case you're wondering, if we have to fight, I won't just give up." Asuka joined in.

"I am in agreement with our ally." Lili said proudly as she tried to shove Asuka off the chair.

Liam turned to Leo. "With them gunning for me too, is that okay?"

"Heihachi is monitoring the fights, if they let up he'll know. So with that in mind if you get knocked out there is always next year, this year is for me gather information if possible."

"Alright then, what about Combot here?" The robot didn't move and Lili tapped its shoulder. It unresponsive.

"You didn't turn on the TV when he showed up right?" Liam asked.

Asuka picked up the remote. "What happens if I say yes?"

"Nothing. I'll just lift it up and take Combot to the roof. It is on sleep mode for that the battery is low." Getting hold of the right arm of Combot, Liam lifted the body on his back and was ready to carry. "If one of you be so kind to open the door and let me through so it can recharge on the roof."

Leo was the first to get up and opened the door. "I'll be back in five minutes." Liam said.

The robot was surprisingly light. I must have a decent size frame for the hand to hand combat. If it was heavy several movements would have been impossible. Nice one Violet. Liam processed as he entered the elevator. To the roof was a card reader for the contestants and there was a railing with safety nets two feet below. Liam walked to the center and set Combot down gently.

"So what do I do now?" Liam looked downward with his right hand on his chin.

After a moment the machine turned on and sat up and its arms was shifting apart and from the side was smaller pieces of a reflective panels. All linked together and the robot leaned back as if it were relaxing for a sun tan.

"Great to know you're happy. I'll be in the room, see you later buddy." Combot returned to staring at the mirror.

Upon entering his room Liam noticed the three having a fun time. He told them to leave because he wants to nap before the matches that night. He looked at his watch to see it was two in the afternoon.

"Come on you're not still mad are you?" Asuka questioned.

"Nope, just want to be ready." Liam hand his hand on the door.

The three left the room and Liam slept until six for that the fights take place at seven. When he awoke Combot was in the room too watching TV as he dressed himself for the matches tonight.

He decided to wear a dark blue t-shirt with a cyan blue shorts. The lack of length can help with his movements. After ten minutes Combot and Liam left for the bright arena via offered transportation.

After twenty minutes the place began to roar with new matches. Liam looked around to see everyone ready. To those he knew they greeted and each on was ready. After four matches it was Liam's turn now. His opponents to be the deadly duo of Jaycee and Armor King.

Liam walked first out of the balcony, he turned to Combot. "So, shall we get started?" Combot walked behind him to the arena

**The Leo arc is much longer but the progression can't happen until the tournament moves forward too. This chapter was going to be longer but it would've been rambling. So thank you for reading and please review.**


	22. Chapter 22, Meet the Pink and Jaguer Tag

**Apologies for the delay, I was writing out several new chapters but I wasn't satisfied on how the chapters turned out. I don't like doing that and I reworked some of drafts and I'm starting to enjoy it too. I've also been helping with fight scenes with other writer's stories. I mention the stories and chapters on my profile page. By the way the song for this match is "Katharsis" from the House of the Dead 4 soundtrack. I choose the extended version so you don't have to press replay.**

**Here is the link:** watch?v=J_UlcbEVXcA

The hallway was dim again. Here and now Liam stepped forth into the dark alley. Combot stood behind and stood there in a paused state. The illuminations dashed past them and they ignored the world for the confidence about to be shown. Liam blinked and smiled. "I can handle what you dish out." As cheesy it may to say. Followed by that was Combo

From the opposite end of the arena was another flash. This time it was a nice array of colors of a warm slot machine. A giant man in a dark jaguar mask stood tall and pointed his finger forward. His partner being Jaycee rolled her neck halfway and with her hands into fists she formed an "X" and separated them in a quick motion. She looked mentally prepared.

The walk to the arena is always brief but the background morphed. In view was nothing but green grass, blue cloudless sky and Eastern Island Mo'ai Heads? Liam inspected his surroundings to see a construction site in progress and they are standing on a wooden makeshift floor. _Not good, wrestlers and their grapple game, I need to beware their movements_. Liam processed quickly.

**Start da song here please**

Combot did a low woop and quick beep. It elevated its helmet slightly and brought it up and down. The gesture is completely new, the best guess Liam could make is that Combot was laughing. Both intoxicated by their high spirits and the night is just getting started.

Liam took his pose and so did Jaycee. She was in an energetic motion, so she may rush into situations too easily but that is how a wrestler thinks.

"Round 1, FIGHT!" The announcer said in his now annoying voice.

Liam dashed forward see what Jaycee is capable of. He lifted his right fist for an uppercut and Jaycee tried to beat him with making her upper body stand straight but she perfectly stretched her right fist forward. Liam was hoping for that kind of attack so in a counterattack he ducked down, as she whiffed the air, Liam rose from the dodge he lifted his left knee up to knock Jaycee back for a moment which he wanted the confusion to continue. While she stumbled back Liam darted and took hold of her loose right arm. He pulled her back and as she walked forward Liam jumped and reverse kicked her on her back to send her to greet Combot. In waiting, Combot did an awkward right arm reel. Like it was set to be at a sixty-degree angle tapping Jaycee's left shoulder, from there Combot did a standard left punch and at the end of it Combot did a half jump kick to have Jaycee fall back.

_Not a bad start_, Liam contemplated, and then a tall force behind him was present. Rotating his head slightly to be kicked from the back and was in flight for a moment. Several growling noises came with the movements. While Liam was still in the air the individual did two delayed uppercuts, afterwards Liam's back returned to the ground. It wasn't over, from there while a dashing start the individual jumped forward causing Liam's body to turn around stomach first to the ground and the individual let itself fall body first on top of Liam. _The aerial attack was a decent one, still need to do more than that_! Liam did a push up to see Combot sprinting in for an assist but Jaycee returned by doing a rally charge with ramming it with her left shoulder. Combot was sent rolling backwards. Seeing that help was going to take a moment to come in next year Liam rolled sideways to have his stomach to the ceiling. Good thing too, there is even shade to- oh wait it's just Armor King again preparing for a stomp.

Liam rolled again as the vibrations of the stomp shook the arena a bit of the wooden floor. And it seems to be cracking even. When Liam was a good distance away he propelled himself onto his feet. Combot was caught in array of the newcomer Jaycee. It was a high right leg attack, it dazed Combot, and then Jaycee spun around and was semi crouching then did a right kick again and stood up again and kicked Combot again. The attack was of great form. Combot closed one pincer and tapped the helmet twice as Jaycee kept the pressure as she rolled forward.

Liam wanted to keep watching but a professional wrestler. As Armor King took a step forward Liam ran toward him and on a right punch landed square on Armor King's chest. He looked down and clicked his head upwards. Confidence works both ways. Liam's left palm struck Armor King's stomach, it was a surprise that it was decent because he flinched and then from Liam did his signature throw of stomach punch and tripping.

As that happened while Jaycee rolled forward jumped over here at the end of her roll. From the maneuver Jaycee spent the momentum bringing in a heavy haymaker. Then Combot lifted its left leg and in lighting kicks it was so fast Jaycee was lifted from the ground in an instant and Combot finished the five kicks and brought its right left and kneed her away spinning. Jaycee landed on the metal ground of the construction plank. She got back up and Combot kept its distance.

Armor King took his stance; he kept his body moving but not in an excited pace, this guy can control his movements well. Liam back dashed and then Armor King took a step forward and lowered his body for a trip spin kick and Liam landed on his back. The space was closed and he groaned in the pain. Tugging on the legs, Liam's body was beginning to spin.

"Ah crap."

As that was happening Combo was enduring an assault by Jaycee of a right punch, left punch with a right punch and as Combo struggled to recover Jaycee spun around kneeling and used her right fist to knock Combot down. In the moment of his fall Jaycee grabbed his legs.

"Beep doo." ("Ah crap" in Combotan)

The battle was raging on and the crowd became a blur, Liam's head as filling with blood, the dizziness of this will really hurt. Then in moment froze as Liam saw Armor King with nothing in his hands as the crowd roared. After that second passed Liam crashed his back into something else. Gravity did what it did best. Liam fell to the left and laid there seeing Jaycee raise both of her hands as she walked back to stand next to Armor King.

"K.O."

Liam rolled forward and did a slow push up to get up again. Combot did the same thing. The two got to their feet. Combot dusted some dirt of Liam's shirt. Liam turned to their opponents. He set his arms across their opposite ends and separated them pushing them back as he stretched. Combot clapped its pincer.

"Round 2, FIGHT!"

Combot was the first to go. Armor King moved his semi palm fists around, a boxer tactic. Confusion is a good tool. Combot went first as it locked its upper body, the ninety degree left elbow and the right pincer was completely outward. Combot is making up moves now; yes unpredictability is on their side. The spinning of it was quite fast as it knocked Armor King so hard his back was turned. Combot was going to do more but Armor King isn't a Champion for nothing. With his back still turned he clasped Combot's arms and jumped as he angled it so his body will crash the one grabbed.

Combot was slammed pretty well and it raised its left leg and pegged Armor King's shin. It was enough for it to roll back. Then Armor was already on top of him. By the time Combot was on its feet Armor was running on top of Combot as if it were a ladder. Jaycee took the invitation of the tag she charged the robot. Liam wasn't going to let that happen though. He ran in and grabbed Combot as Armor jumped off. Combot was saved but then was charged by Jaycee. Combot fell down and landed on his stomach.

Liam did a piercing palm again to make Jaycee grab her stomach and then Liam kneed the center of her chest causing her to reset. She reacted quickly as then she spun around to wear off the pain and returned a palm strike in king. Liam absorbed the brunt of the attack as leaned forward with his chest so he won't go flying again.

Combot turned to Armor as the battle raged, As Armor got up again Combot made two jabs on his back and then Armor ducked down and reversed spin kicked to have Combot back off. So in retaliation Combot ducked in as Armor attempted to grab Combot's helmet but was stopped by Combot's right pincer upper cut. All that energy lifted Armor from the ground but Combot didn't want it stop there. It jumped up and with the left pincer it hit Armor again. Armor couldn't do much as it turned its back as Armor his back to the ground. With the signal or vibrations Combot back flipped and landed square on Armor King. It growled as Combot rolled off of him.

Brushing off the strike Liam did ran forward as Jaycee leaned back as she rallied her right fist. Before the connection of the attack. Liam used his right foot to peg Jaycee's right shin and did his left foot to her right shin. From there he did a slight jumping knee and from there lifted the rest of his leg and she was guided to where Armor was laying down and she tripped over him. Combot was above her as it kneeled down and punched her stomach. The two didn't get up so quickly.

"K.O."

Combot and Liam were unwavering in their stances as the wrestler team stood up again. Armor looked at Jaycee and she nodded.

"Final Round, FIGHT!"

She jumped up and Armor caught her. She started to spin round and round was sent flying to Liam's team. Combot stepped left and Liam stepped left. As she passed Combot caught her upper body and Liam with her legs. Combot nodded as they flipped Jaycee and she landed on her back. Combot made an angled kick for her cheek.

Armor was furious with them; a red aura was aching for a comeback. Without waiting the two split up and circled to Armor King. He turned to Liam and sprinted to him meeting halfway. He jumped up raising his elbow upward but was avoided by Liam ducking. Armor King abuses that move as it was seen in other matches. In the open Liam did left fist uppercut and was lifted slightly, by the time that happened Combot appeared. It jumped upward and then it right pincer slammed having Armor to break the wood planks and fell down. He bounced of his back. Combot did slight knee attack having Armor stunned again in the air as that happened Combot jumped up and firmly dropped its legs down slamming Armor high again as Liam joined the assault. Left, right jabbed and high kicked Armor; while Combot zoomed past Liam and jumped with it elbow forward and Armor introduced himself to a rock wall.

He slid down and sat in the corner. Combot stretched its pincer and clapped it twice; Liam walked up to it as the two jumped up and high fived and as they came down Combot kneeled down slightly as it made a bicep "yeah." Liam chuckled a little.

**End the song here**

The arena began to fade a tad as doors appeared for the fighters. Liam walked to Armor as he offered his hand. Armor looked up and took it. When he was back on his feet Armor tapped Liam shoulder and nodded.

Combot waited as Liam left with it off the arena. That was intense.

"Well that just happened." Forest Law said as the pair passed him with Hwoarang, his random partner.

They walked to the balcony again as the other contestants looked at them. Some of wonder with others excited. Beside them was a blonde woman with a familiar aura. Liam looked to his right to see Nina Williams.

"Not bad, keep this up and you can almost make it." She said while exiting the balcony. Liam reminded himself that this is still a competition. Combot was doing a system check of its body. Liam massaged his shoulders as the night continued.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Again sorry for the delay. I have started to attend a couple college classes. I will continue to update this story. I'm sure yu noticed I changed the fight scene a tad. Usually it's one and one so I mixed it the similar two on two fights and I hoped it worked. I enjoy writing this and I hope you like reading it. Have an excellent day.**

**RobertD92:** Combot wasn't watching any particular show, so it can be. Awesome Megas XLR is a great show. Yes, I do have Tekken Tag 2 for my Xbox360.


	23. Chapter 23, Tough Match

**Hi there everybody. My college classes are starting to speed up and Home work has taken a good portion of my time. I know I started my **Fallout: Bad Company** story but I did that to get myself writing again. I apologize to you guys. Also please check that story out if you haven't already. The song of this chapter is "**The Base**" from the Neo Contra soundtrack. It's a quick paced and heavy song. I think it fits the fight well enough.**

**Here's the link: ** watch?v=RBFvhYPpVLI

**Now let's enter the Tekken.**

Liam looked more into the crowd than the other contestants. Half of them cheered when the contestants appeared. Some even had posters in Japanese with the names of their favorite fighters. Howarang looked to be the most popular with the teenage girls. The lights dimmed then focused onto the arena. The fight that followed was a real slug fest

The fights continue with Forest and Hwoarang winning their match against the Lei Wulong and Steve Fox. The arena shifted to a bland standing grey as both parties left. The name tags started to rotate again. This time Liam and Combot's names appeared. The roulette wheel was going to let them have any rest. The second team to flash brightly was that of Lars Alexandersson paired with Feng Wei. Nodding to the challenge both teams entered the ring.

Lars walked in front of Feng. "Try not to get in my way." Feng scoffed as he shook his head. When the lights sparkled, it transformed into a red dot background. Liam didn't say anything as he entered.

Lars took a strong stable pose as he arched his back slightly with his right fist. Lars' right arm was angled at 90 degrees close to his chest while a semi palm was straight downward almost parallel to his legs. A strong discipline is also matched with his partner Feng.

Completely shirtless the man also wore some sort of comfortable silk like pants. He physics screamed nonstop training. He made it to that his entire pose was a semi relaxed boulder pose. It reminded Liam of Michelle Chang from Leo's match. This one will be a challenge.

**You can play the song now**

This time the arena shifted to that of some sort of oil rig. A metallic hell as flames erupted in the background. Liam took his stance beside Combot.

Lars took point. The as the two teams stood there in wait.

"Round One, FIGHT!"

That word unleased them to the match. Liam sprinted forward as Lars kept in his pose and Liam stopped about 3 feet from him. Lars kept there like a wall and Liam ducked in to close the distance. Lars didn't need to show any emotion as he jump upward and bringing his right leg down like a sickle, Liam wasn't prepared for that and was slammed into the ground and he was lifted into the air. As that happen Lars kneeled down and with his right elbow slamming Liam to the ground. As Liam's body absorbed the shock while his legs were recuperating Lars leaned forward with a palm strike with his right hand and a right haymaker. On the fall Liam bounced off the air then Lars dashed forward again and used his right fist to power punch Liam back. While rolling backwards Liam's body was spinning his back bumped into a metal wall.

Combot fixed its posture as it dashed forward and jumped. Its right leg was straight and in comes Feng Wei. The regimented fighter slide on the ground and left his right left knocking Combot out of the air. Swinging around Lars dashed in and in a hook motion he brought his right fist knocking Combot in the air again and landed on its chest plate. Liam returned to his feet before the announcer could end this round too early. Liam stumbled for the first couple of steps and returned to the fight.

Taking his pose, Lars and Feng sprinted to Liam. Lars went low and with Feng going high. Liam focused his vision for a moment a complete stillness. Lars was about to a do a slight jump for a spinning left kick and Feng forcing his right heel going for the shin, the world is speeding up again, so better make this count. Liam dashed backwards as he squeezed out of the range of Feng with Lars still on the assault. Liam twisted his torso as the leg sliced the wind. Lars blinked in the movement. "Well crap."

Liam rotated his left arm and in uncontrolled strength, he caught Lars and shoved him forward at Feng. The two toppled as Liam gathered the rest of his bearings. Combot appeared beside Liam. Lars and Feng gathered themselves as well. Liam realized that he ducks in for attacks too much, so his opponents caught on and wait for it. Mixing is up is what the situation calls for. Liam sprinted forward and he turned his body around and lunged forward as his back to Feng. Wasting no time Feng inclined to the ground flicking Liam past him. Using the momentum Liam revolved to his feet and sprinted from the other side of Feng. Lars was locked into a fist fight with Combot. It ended the feud by setting its pincer to the stomach of Lars and in a quick motion it ejected causing Lars to clasp for his stomach and fell forward.

Whilst that happened Liam showed up behind Feng. From the elbows Liam pulled him back pitched his right then left shin into Feng's back. To end the grab light made a right straight punch on Feng's right shoulder blade. Taking one step headlong as Combot waited for the window. It jumped up while the right leg swinging upward as it jumped up with the left leg kicking Feng higher. It was a move that Combot learned from watching Asuka and her matches. Liam sidestepped the attack and Combot relaxed its lower joints as Feng fell. After a second, Combot shoved its chest plate forward knocking Feng back sending him back. The attack was difficult because Combot didn't have the bulk for it, since it was move copied from Bob. Feng groaned in the pain when he settled on his back.

"K.O!"

Liam and Combot didn't celebrate as both walked side by side to the on the opposite side of the arena. Lars was the first to be on his feet and offered a hand for Feng. Keeping his pride, Feng lifted himself up as Lars did a "oh well" laugh. The two returned to their poses.

"Round 2, FIGHT!"

With that out of the way Liam took an unhurried approach. Feng must have felt impatient because he ran across the arena to tackle Liam and he didn't react fast enough. The tackle failed since Liam took a step back which left Feng vulnerable with his knees to the ground. In a spark in its circlets, Combot dashed forward as it prepared to do another stomach shove but was halted by Lars' left kick causing Combot to roll backwards.

Liam appeared beside Lars as he landed. As the air shifted, Lars leaned back to avoid Liam's jab and Lars twisted his torso in the right straight punch Liam made. In his recovery Lars grabbed Liam and used his arms to have Liam land on his back with Lars still keeping his grip on Liam's right arm. With his right foot Lars was positioned to easily break Liam's arm. Instead he let go then rolled Liam away as he returned to his stance.

Combot was in a slugging match with Feng blow for blow. Feng made a rushing roundhouse kick to Combot's helmet causing it to circle around. As that happened Feng dashed forward preparing to do his slide then kick. Combot's sensors returned then as Feng's foot came up Combot ceased functions of its left leg and took a knee. The foot slide right past Combot then it brought its right pincer around to a brutish haymaker slamming Feng. While bouncing of his back Combot backed off. The two stood ready with both dashing forward with fist and pincer raised as the two slammed their attacks on each other's chests. Both bounced backwards and didn't move.

"DRAW!" The announcer shouted. Lars and Liam looked around to see their partners; Combot was beeping softly while Feng returned to his feet. Both looked exhausted and walked to the edge of the arena.

"It looks like it down to you and me." Lars said as the factory erupted in crimson fire.

"Alright." Liam smiled.

"Final Round, FIGHT!"

Lars dashed in with his back ready as he used his right palm to hit Liam's fore head and then using his left fist to knock Liam back. In the launcher, Liam raised his legs to jump back to his feet. Lars dashed back then raised his right hand into the air then began to shout to himself. Liam rang forward and jumped with his right left kicking Lars directly in the sternum to hit the hall behind him. Liam took advantage with a right jabbed, and then he did a shin kick causing Lars to fall with the wall to a sitting position. Liam jumped with both of his knees positioned beside one another onto Lars' back then rolled forward. That caused some damage as Lars grunted but he did a pushup motion to stand up. Lars raised his right arm into the air again and rolled it back as Liam approached him and Lars released the attack sending Liam to the ceiling. For a brief moment Liam noticed the world was still until he realized he was falling. Lars ran across the arena before Liam reached the ground. Lars lifted his right knee to catch Liam and with one great amount of force he sent Liam in the air again slightly. Lars lowered his upper body some and back flipped to have Liam spinning to the ground.

Liam looked up as he tried to do a push up, but his right arm gave out and his cheek rested on the ground.

**The song should end here**

"You Win!" The announcer cried.

"Not bad." Lars nodded as he walked to the exit. Liam did his pushup again and succeeded.

Combot walked to Liam clicking its helmet back in place as it walked behind him to the now exposed exit. Liam did feel defeated but not in a soul crushing way. They reached the hallway as the new contestants passed them.

"Good luck." Liam said happily. Losing isn't the end of the world; it just tells you need to improve.

Christie looked at Miharu. "Well that just happened."

Liam returned to the balcony with his head held high. Lars was a great opponent and a rematch is something to look forward to. Feng looked from the opposite balcony a cocked his head at the appearance of Combot.

"I think you got a rival." Liam nudged Combot's left shoulder. It did a deep woop sound as it changed to a higher pitch at the end.

"You'll understand eventually." Liam said as the next fight continued. For the rest of the fights Liam and Combot weren't call upon. It ended on a good note as the arena flashed into colorful lightshow. As that happened the contestants left the arena to their transportation. Liam didn't see anyone he knew so he entered the parked car with Lee driving again.

"Rough match huh?" Lee asked as the car pulled out.

"Sure was, I'm well adept for a fighter but I'm not the best. I always have to improve and that fight showed me that."

"Well good for you; just tell that to your back pain tomorrow." Lee chuckled.

Liam laughed with him as Combot stared outside the window. The journey was short and they entered the hotel without being stopped by anyone. Liam returned to his room and sat down with a sigh of relief. After settling in, Liam picked up the hotel phone and called room service for a meal of Spaghetti. After three minutes Liam heard someone knocked at his door. Liam opened it to see his Leo and Asuka.

"Hey, what's up?" Liam asked slightly disappointed, food was on his mind.

"Oh nothing, we just wanted to break in your room and annoy you." Leo walked in to see Combot on the couch watching a show with a giant white robot fighting a creature the same in size. The two sat down and laughed at the show.

"How you feeling?" Asuka asked as she patted Liam's back.

Liam bared his teeth. "Like someone who isn't sore."

"Well that's good to know."

Liam closed the door. "Where's Lili?"

"She had to do a phone call to her father. She'll join us when she's done." Asuka walked into the kitchen. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"No, I ordered room service; the phone is right behind you."

"Great." Asuka leaned against the counter. With a mid-pitch beep then the beep lowered and repeated three times. Liam looked at Combot as it tried to replicate laughter.

"Well that's a sight isn't it?" Liam smiled.

"Yeah, it sure it is…. Listen." Asuka paused in her speech.

Liam looked at Asuka. "Hmm?"

She took a deep breath stood straight. "Do you want to go out with me?"

**Well, I finally did it. Liam was asked something that has been bugging some readers. Seriously, I got some PMs asking me about the characters. I'll give more details on the matter in the next chapter with my personal thoughts. Also I would like to know if anyone likes the music I suggest for the fights. I'm not mad or anything it's that I'm curious if readers even like the music idea. Thank you for reading and have a great day.**

**Rhyno Raimory Rain: **Sorry for the wait. I hope you like the chapter. I will keep writing. There to too many stories that leave themselves unfinished. I don't want to be part of that statement. Have a kickass day.


	24. Chapter 24, Cherished Memeories

**Hello there everyone, I hope you didn't get too hung up on the ending from the last chapter. I saw some cool gameplay footage of Tekken 7, and there is some cool stuff in it. Enough rambling, let's continue.**

The sunlight was gleaming of the mirror as Liam pulled his head from his pillow. Looking to his right was Combot staring back at him, Liam didn't react because he was too tired to react. Liam got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom.

The mirror reflected his unkempt hair it curled upwards to make a pointed hairdo. It kind of looked similar to Jin's which made him chuckle as he brushed his teeth. After ten minutes of the morning schedule of becoming ready for the day. Today he decided to where beige shorts with a grey "Bull shifters" band shirt. After getting dressed he walked into the living room and turned on the TV for news. While he watched all the announcements, he ordered room service breakfast. He turned to the TV when he finished the call.

"Well good day, Japan. We have some exciting news of the current spotlights of the Tekken Tag Tournament. The fights went (knock, knock) blah blah blah" Liam looked at the door.

He walked to the door and opened casually with Combot looking over his shoulder. "Morning, Liam." It was Lili and she was followed by Leo.

"Kicking down my door again?" Liam opened the door fully and leaned back to make room. Lili rolled her eyes as Leo chuckled. For some reason Leo was dressed differently. She wore a red leather jacket with pure white paddings on her shoulders and with blue jeans and red athletic shoes. For the last bit of odd, she had a crimson fedora hat that matched her jacket.

Lili was dressed differently as well. She wore the same frilly while long shirt with blue capris pants, and grey and white shoes. She flicked her hair as she entered the room. _Always so full of pride_, Liam was about ready to close the door. A hand slapped the center.

"Don't forget about me." Asuka nodded at Liam as she entered. Today she was wearing a dark blue shirt with black jeans with blue shoes.

Each of them got comfortable on the furniture leaving no room for Liam. "Well good morning everyone, can I ask why all of you are here?"

"We're bored, and so let's do something today?" Leo was flicking through the channels.

"I concur with that statement; things have been different since Sebastian decided to enter the tournament." Lili sighed.

"She's just saying that because Princess here can't remember things to save her life. Seriously, she forgot her wallet in our room five times now." Asuka bumped Lili's shoulder.

Lili shot Asuka a death glare. "It was only three times."

"It sounds better when it's five." Leo chuckled.

Lili lowered her head and grunted. Liam laughed with the other too as combo joined in as well.

"Don't feel bad, my uncle Howard left me behind at a gas station once when I was young." Liam paused for effect. "We were on a road trip to France when I was ten and when he got some snacks and drinks he took off. I was still inside the station looking at the cheap candy. After making a purchase, then walked outside and the car wasn't there. I roamed around inside the station several times. Howard showed up after five minutes and he rushed me into the car. I didn't understand what happened until it came to mind years later. I told him about it and I've never seen Howard's cheeks get so red before." Liam was in the kitchen now getting some water for him.

"My mother gave me candy Mentos and she wasn't paying attention when she also gave me diet cola. The reaction under my lips went off and I was so scared that I thought I lost my brain." Leo looked at the ceiling.

"I was four years old as my dad was beginning to teach me of martial arts. The taught me how to do a perfect punch. Weeks later after watching cartoons, a character punched a mountain and split it in half. In our backyard I tried to do the same thing. I hurt my hand and nearly began to cry. My dad was watching me and he walked beside me and punched the same rock. He couldn't do it and he broke his pinky in the process." Asuka relaxed her shoulders.

Everyone shifted their eyes at Lili. "You're not getting anything out of me." Lili raised her chin. Everyone kept staring.

Her expression changed to that of defeat. "Alright, when I was six, I got a bicycle for my birthday. My father told me that if I got so fast I can reach the moon. I ordered Sebastian to build a ramp in the garden. I raced down the sidewalk on a night of the full moon. I jumped from my bike and landed on left side on the grass." Lili tugged her shirt for her left shoulder to be visible. There was a tiny scar of a jagged L. It looked like a bolt of lightning. "My father ran outside in his pajamas and found me. He wasn't scarred but he laughed as he lifted me up. I didn't cry and we played in the garden until I was tired." Lili looked at the ground.

"We all have something to cherish." Leo spoke calmly. There was a knock at the door as Liam opened it for his breakfast. After tipping the server, the others crowded around Liam.

Taking off the lid, they gazed at four steaming pancakes. "Hey hey, get your own!" Liam lifted the platter at the ceiling.

Lili took the platter out of his hands as Leo got the plates. Using a fork, Asuka took one of each and distributed the food. Lili slid the last plate at Liam. Rolling his eyes Liam poured a decent amount of syrup.

"Ok, seriously what are we going to do today?" Leo swallowed a bite.

"I heard there are some new movies at the theater today." Asuka suggested.

"Who would tell you about that?" Leo inquired.

"My mother." Asuka responded quickly, no one ridiculed her on the matter so she smiled.

"Whelp, I can't think of anything better so let's do that." Lili finished her share of the pancakes and patted her lips with a napkin.

_I have been doing nothing but training, so just slacking off today won't hurt_, Liam thought. "Alright, I'm in."

"Great, let me get my stuff and I'll meet you guys in the lobby." Leo walked to the door and left. Lili walked to the door as well.

"I need to acquire something I need."

"You need to get your wallet don't you?" Asuka pointed out.

"Shut up." Lili responded quickly as she left. Liam was holding the door as Asuka was setting her plate away. _Whatever happened last night must have been a dream_. Liam relaxed. Asuka finished her clean up and leaned to Liam's right ear.

"When do I get an answer?" She smiled and left the room.

Liam closed the door and he stood there for ten seconds. "…Aw crap."

The night before

Liam blinked his eyes. "Say what now?"

"You heard me." Asuka frowned slightly. Her face was in the dim light but the reflection in her eyes was bright.

"I heard you but I'm just a little surprised by it." Liam replied.

"Well it's happening now." She eased the tension on her shoulders.

"Can I ask why?"

"You're my first real guy friend apart from my relatives. You bridged the gap between me and Lili. You're clever, intelligent and have a sense of humor. You're also the first boy who isn't scared to talk to me."

"I didn't know I should have been." Liam smiled weakly.

"Tck, jerk. You don't have to give me an answer right away so just think about it." Asuka walked to the couch and joined Leo and Combot. The door was being knocked on again. Liam opened it for Lili.

"I apologize on being late to arrive." Lili entered the room. After a while they talked and laughed in each other's company.

Back to the present

Liam gathered some of his belongings and made his way to the lobby. Combot stood behind him as they sat down on a couch waiting for everyone. At least this time a pair of assassins didn't ambush him. He kept laying there as Feng Wei walked past him.

"Good day, Mr. Jaeger." Feng bowed.

"Good day, Mr. Wei." Liam stood up to return the gesture. "I feel awkward if you use my last name, just stick to Liam alright?"

"Alright… Liam, I just wanted to say last night was a good match and you fought well against Lars." Feng stood tall with great confidence as he wore a green suit with his hair in a ponytail.

"Why thank you. You did well against Combot here as well." Liam adjusted his head to his partner.

"Well, yes the machine here was ok." Feng didn't look at Combot. "Good day." Feng bowed again and walked to the elevators.

The fight last night was intense. He doesn't seem to like Combot all that much. It can be understandable though. Feng Wei has the mind that he must always train to fight his best. It was always like that and to meet a machine that can instantly learn and adapt to fight hand to hand combat must be difficult to digest. Combot has his first rival, and it's a powerful one. The elevator doors opened to show the rest of the group ready to go.

"Hey Liam, are you ready?" Lili waved her left hand softly.

"Yeah, let's do it." Liam stood up and walked outside with the others.

**I couldn't help it but save the juicy bit for the end. I didn't want to have it be squandered so quickly. In case you're wondering the clothes are some of the costumes I created for them in Tekken 6 and Tag 2. I know I said I'll talk about the relationship more this chapter but the event itself hasn't past, so I tell you when it does. I hope you like the stories I made for the characters. Thank you for reading and Response Corner time.**

**Samuel the Optimist: **Thank you very much for saying I have improved. I'm getting kind of excited as well. Lili is the stubborn type so it isn't so far-fetched. We'll have to wait and see. I'm not so sure if I deserve the title but thank you for the comment. I hope you dig this chapter as well.

**Rhyno Raimory Rain: **Thank you, I wanted to use Combot when I started this story. It is something I can really do whatever with, I made all of his gestures that of a learning robot. I think it makes it have a personality on its own. The laughing gesture came across to me for a while now and didn't know where to place until now. Yep, Asuka did ask out Liam. I was constantly PMed about it since I made their friendship happen. Come to the think of it, that just happened without it being forced on the readers. Go me. Thanks for the mention of the music, I put a lot of thought into it for the fights. I'll keep writing because this story isn't done yet and have a great week.

**Mickeyx:** Thank you for the mention of the fights, I always think there isn't enough so I put in the effort for the readers. This is also my favorite fighting game series as well. Thank you the like and hope you liked the chapter.


	25. Chapter 25, Protectors of the Universe

**Hi there everyone, I wrote a one shot of a web series of RWBY. Well it's about the side characters and how they rob a bank. It's "**JNPR's PayDay**," if you could check it out I'd really appreciate it. Now let's continue.**

For the first minute there was nothing but the sounds of their shoes. The fedora was something new for Leo and Liam thought about getting his own. At the end of the minute, it was Lili who broke the ice.

"It is great that we left the hotel but does anyone know where we have to go?" Lili stopped as the rest turned around.

"Ask Leo." Liam jabbed and Leo just rolled her eyes.

"The theatre is in the shopping district. But I was thinking of getting lunch somewhere before we go." Leo looked at her phone. She was used a search engine to get them an idea where to go.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Liam walked at the far left side and Asuka was on the right side.

Leo felt the aura that surrounded them. "So Lili how has it been going on your matches and how do you feel?"

"Quite well, I've only had a chance of near defeat since the last match. I won't allow it." Lili walked ahead of everyone.

"Christie is a tricky fighter, she has to keep her momentum flowing and she is difficult to stop." Liam said as he pressed a button to walk the street. Many of the cars in the area weren't particularly fast but no one wanted to tempt fate.

"Are you saying you can take her down, New Guy?" Lili made sure to have the end of the sentence drag a little.

The night changed and with it they started to cross the street. "No, you go in for to a fight expecting how well you're going to do, but have you ever thought about what your opponent is capable of?" With one arm out slightly he gestured to Leo.

"What are you doing?" Looking left and right, Leo was confused.

"Could you take you stance please?" Liam looked around and no one truly care what they were doing. Seeing the same Leo took her stance.

"As you can see with Leo's arms out stretched and how his legs are spread apart? There are two things I can deduct about him. Either her is good a keep space but how he's relaxed I can tell he has some form of formal training. He's also relaxed, comfortable, and can easily adjust to his opponent as well. Thanks Leo." (Liam refers to Leo as 'he' in public and 'she' when it is just the group.)

"I'm not trying to say you're way of thinking is wrong but I'm trying to inspire you to try to think differently. Feng Wei I fought is a disciplined fighter and Combot saw that first hand. Isn't that right buddy?" As Liam asked that Combot was behind everyone and after a five second pause and it when whoop.

"Hah, Combot didn't even know what you were talking about." Asuka lifted her right arm and rested on Combot's left shoulder.

"I can't say I didn't try." Liam wanted to shrug but that would be too easy. So used his right index finger and gentle tapped his forehead in Lili's direction.

"Fine, have at thee." Lili twisted her right shoulder back and he extended her arm forward. Widening his eyes Liam lowered and leaned back slightly to avoid Lili's strike.

"We're in public and can we not have a fight today? Plus I want to try to keep my clothes clean as well." Leo walked between Lili and Liam; Leo kept her eyes on Lili though.

"That's a far point." Lili backed down.

"And here you call me the brute sometimes." Asuka stated still leaning on Combot.

"Oh shut it." Lili scoffed as all of them chuckled. They kept exploring the area until they came across their destination. It wasn't actually that far from the Abesa Mall. During the day the area was calm and the night was bright and vibrant. Several stores of most comedies were all neatly lined up. There were several people walking around but not much.

The movie theatre was arranged to have a low ceiling over the ticketing booth. Above you can see all the light bulbs clearly so the building is with the light show thing like the rest of Abesa. Looking over what showing everyone looked what to watch. Mostly movies were that of the typical fashion. One absurd action, an equally horrible romance flick, several others that don't sound interesting, and one from American called "Protectors of the Universe."

"So is everyone up for the horror one?" Leo asked while looking up at a large board in red with the show times.

"Yeah about that, I don't like horror all that much." Asuka scratched the back of her head gave a half-hearted laugh.

Lili stood behind her and looked at the ground. "Same here."

Liam looked over his shoulder at Combot and the machine was having a grand old time watching the birds dance in the air. When they landed and hopped around Combot was completely in observation mode. He turned back to the dilemma at hand, well just one of them.

"I don't mind horror, after watching Evil Dead when I was nine horror flicks don't scare me." Liam shrugged.

"It's so cheesy at times and I loved it." Leo high fived Liam as the two looked at the others. Leo looked directly at Lili "A member of the Rochefort family line is scared of a little horror movie?"

"I'm shocked as well, don't you think that if you pass this challenge that you'll say you passed everything?" Walking to the billboard of a picture of girl with long hair looking down in a blackened mirror and there were demonic wings sprouting out of her back. Liam tapped the cover. "What do ya say?"

"I am Emilie De Rochefort, and I am not-" Lili took a step forward as set halted by Asuka tugging on the back of her clothing.

"It's a trick you dunce." Asuka lowered her head. "They knew you would have fallen for it."

Leo looked at the sky and snapped her fingers. "So what's the alternative?"

"Why not the movie from America?" Lili looked at the bill boards to see a one of a group of individuals with red outfits and a view of space. Space ships with planets and a crew of cool heroes. One in particular was a sea otter with a huge laser rifle.

"I came to experience Japan, not America." As Liam said that Leo walked around him and noticed the billboard as well.

"It looks interesting." Leo admitted. She tipped her hat at the others.

"Ha, you're outvoted." Lili walked past Liam and patted his back as she past.

Leo just shrugged and entered the theatre to catch up with Lili. Asuka just had a grin of accomplishment and entered as well.

"I never win." He groaned then caught up to everyone to get their tickets.

Each of them stood in front of the ticketing machine as they entered the seat they wanted which was the center. Liam was also outvoted in watching the film in English rather than the Japanese translation. When they entered the theatre and it was completely empty.

"Wow, this movie must have been out for a while." Asuka looked around, sure the theatre appeared to be smaller than the others but it won't change much in experience.

"I never imagine seeing anyone of us doing stuff like this." Leo looked sat comfortable as she removed her jacket with a white undershirt and placed her hat underneath the seat.

"We just can't beat the crap out of each other and let nothing progress. It was difficult to get this one here over our _rivalry_." Asuka nudged Lili's shoulder.

"It looks like the movie won't start real soon, so does anyone want snacks?" Liam chose not to sit down and looked all around everyone.

"Yeah, can you bring me back a small drink?" Lili asked.

"I'll take a small drink and a pretzel." Leo pointed her finger in the air.

"I know what I want and I'll join you." Asuka stood up and walked from the seats. Liam nodded and held out his hand.

"What are you doing?" Lili interjected.

"I said I'll get the snacks and I need funds to do so. I'm paying for my own but I'm not going to break the bank." Liam bowed like a butler.

Lili and Leo gave him several small bills as he and Asuka left to get the snacks. "You really can't escape America."

"It isn't so much escape but more of a vacation but with an education." Liam tried to sway the comment.

"So have you given it any thought?" Asuka had her hands behind her back as they walked.

"Yeah I did." Liam stopped walking and Asuka did the same. "You've been a good friend to me since I came here and I should've known to have been scared of you. You're talented, well adapted to combat, and you can be a little clumsy." Liam stated as Asuka frowned slightly.

"You're a really cool person. I enjoy your company. I don't know how to say this but I don't want to date you." Liam admitted. Asuka wasn't immediately upset and kept an open mind. "You said that I'm the first guy who took the time to get to know you, well that doesn't mean for me to have an exclusive right to hang out with you. This isn't some throwaway situation, I cherish your friendship and I'm willing to give this a shot in the future." Liam cringed in his mind of how crappy all of this sounds. "Can you tell me what you think?"

Asuka didn't look away from Liam. "I glad you're honest. I didn't really think about what I said as I threw this situation on you. You're awesome and I feel the same way. Come on; let's get the stuff and head back." Asuka nodded then took two steps forward. "Oh yeah, one more thing."

"Yeah?" Liam asked right before Asuka high kicked him in the chest causing him to land flat on his back. Other patrons saw this and jumped at the sight. The floor was quite clean as Liam noticed there was a nice scent of watermelon coming from the carpet.

"Let's keep this to ourselves alright?" Asuka stood before Liam and offered him a hand. The patrons around them disregarded the act and continued with their business.

(Cough) "You could have said that without the violence." Liam took her hand and got back on his feet.

"This way is more fun." Asuka punched Liam in the stomach. Liam bent forward.

"Duly noted." (Wheeze) Liam stood up and took a deep breath to wear away to burning on his chest. "Shall we?"

Asuka nodded and they walked further down the hall. Liam wanted a medium drink, and a bag of candy. Asuka wanted to have a tea and a small tray of nachos. They also placed the order and employee was quick a work with a girl with ginger hair hat. The girl smiled at Asuka. Both of them had red uniforms and they quickly assisted Asuka and Liam.

A manager lady with a nice uniform looked over her shoulder as the doors to the theatre opened. In comes several other teens but these kids were being loud and obnoxious. Before long the manager couldn't handle them as the kids tried to extort money from the manager. Seven in all with four guys and three girls. The leader was ready to punch the manager.

Before his hand could swing, his forearm was at the grip of Asuka. "That isn't every nice."

"Let go of me!" The leader sneered. As that happened a friend of the leader moved to Asuka and he was cut off by Liam.

"What is this, you trying to start something?" The friend frowned.

"No, I'm trying to end it." Liam didn't move as Asuka shoved the leader back. All of the troublemakers readied themselves.

Asuka and Liam grinned. "How about you take point." Liam walked behind Asuka.

"Hey Mr. Mou, come see this, our customers are beating up the delinquents." The girl with ginger hair waved her fellow employee down.

"I can't look anyway, and this cheese batter is stale. I need to change it out." The jet-black haired employee was deadlocked in watching the snacks cook.

"But you're missing the fight." After a minute everything was ready.

Three of the boys and one girl were laid on the ground groaning. Their remaining friends helped them back to their feet with each of them in a state of haste. The manager jogged to the door. "Don't come back."

"Thank very much for helping us." The manager bowed.

"Not a problem." Liam smiled with a bruise growing on his right cheek. Asuka bowed as well and the only thing that was different about her was her hair was in a messy state. Both of them returned to the snack bar and paid for their snacks and walked to the theatre.

"What took you guys so long?" Leo asked when her drink was passed to her.

"Several troublemakers needed to leave." Liam sat down as the theatre began to dim. "Let's not worry about that and let's enjoy this." Liam took a bite of his candy as he sat beside Leo and Lili. Asuka sat on the far end with Lili; she told her the same thing. Everyone get comfortable as the first movie trailer started.

**Well that's the end of this short arc. I never wanted to have Liam to date any of the characters because I thought it could mislead the story to a different path. Also I'm not good at writing a romance, so there's that too. I've also reference an anime this time and I'll reveal what it is in the next chapter. In other words, I hope you liked the idea of the group going to a movie. I always pondered what the characters do besides just fighting each other all the time. And though the characters are cool, it also seems that they don't have the chance to have friends or hobbies. Each of them are detached a little socially. Asuka is a fighter for fun and does it to pass the time. Lili is a from a wealthy family and those she interacts with aren't the kind that just like her for her. Leo had her mother and there isn't much for me to work with. And you know Liam as well. Each of them odd in their own right but it makes for an interesting group of friends. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you in the next update.**


	26. Chapter 26, Back to the Hotel

**Hello everyone, I'm back. I know it has been a while and I apologize. I lost my spark for this story because no one wanted to play Tekken with me anymore. But I did start this story, and I owe it to myself to finish it. I'm trying to get back into the grove, thanks for sticking with me for so long.**

The movie was way better than Liam initially thought. It was pretty funny to the point Lili laughed then snorted as she laughed. Everyone heard her, and looked at Lili. She noticed of how strange it must have been so pretended nothing happened, and took a handful of Leo's candy, and started to chew on it so she could say anything to embarrass herself.

"You're not going to say something?" Leo whispered to Asuka.

"Nah, it's too easy." She shrugged.

Leo nodded and leaned back into her chair. For the rest of the movie, everyone had a few good laughs, Asuka laughed when she wanted to along with Liam and Leo. But for Lili, she wasn't used to the amount of comedy on the screen so it became elongated snickers as she had her index and middle finger over her lips. _As if that helps._ Liam scoffed.

It was a rather nice movie, and the group all gathered their belongings. They all left the movie with content expressions. This was surprisingly, the first time each of them did something with a friend. Liam realized that, but refrained from saying something about it.

"I thought it was cool, American movies love to make hero movies. Like Bruno Delinger from the Crystal Trap." Asuka raised her hands toward the sky. It was in the late afternoon as the orange light reflected off the buildings. The air was clear between her and Liam as Leo caught on to the aura of the group.

_Whatever it was, I'm glad they sorted it all out_. Leo lightly punched Lili's arm.

"Was that a challenge?" She lifted her chin slightly, mentally prepared to give the onlookers a show of her abilities.

"No, just felt like doing that."

"So Liam, we know you're from America, what really brought you to Japan."

"I already told you, I wanted to experience the culture. My Uncle Howard often reminisced about the people he met when he was serving the Legion. He used to know people from Europe, Africa, and America. All the people he met during his travels. It was infectious and I decided to do a bit of exploring."

"It looks like we won't get much out of him." Leo walked ahead of everyone. "Do we press a button and will it repeat itself again?" Liam caught onto what Leo meant.

"Fine, five years ago. I got into a fight with three other kids, I don't remember much but I do remember the aftermath. The parents of each of them were upset with me despite the testimony of a neighbor who saw the whole thing. I was provoked and I beat the kids into submission as it was an outburst of my sadness and anger. It was just shortly after that I was in the custody of Howard. Normally, I would have been handed to Child Services but he was back from a long tour in time and claimed me. So in the week after that event, the school didn't know what to think of me. I overheard a teacher call me a 'monster.' Howard heard the same thing and was furious about it and pulled me out of the school. He searched for new place to live and we moved away two weeks later." Liam kept talking alongside his friends.

"He's been family and my mentor ever since. He was worried about me being bullied again by people so he taught me how to fight with my hands. I was a difficult experience, Howard considered taking a vacation to the Sahara desert so I would train the same way as he did. We did go to the Sahara, but on the second day, he got heat stroke. We came back home several days later." Liam chuckled. Ahead of them was Combot, it was still staring at the birds with a bag of bird feed.

"One day, he found all of my research of Japan and noticed that I was often isolated from the other kids during middle school. He took it upon himself for me to register at a Japanese school. He got the paperwork for the Mishima Academy. We talked about it and we agreed that this was a great opportunity. He's the reason why I'm here." By the time Liam finished his monologue they were all sitting at a bench. Combot took a small about of feed then gently tossed it around. When it did, it was covered in birds but it rotated its torso for them to get off.

"Wow." Asuka exclaimed.

"I don't want pity, it happened in the past. I don't want it influence me to be some angsty moron about it." Liam looked around. Leo had a blank smile, the kind of where you process information but you're not condescending about what you just learned.

"We all have problems, I don't think we've should have been so pushy about it." Asuka looked at her watch. "I think we should get back, the tournament is going to start again in three hours.

"Sounds like a plan." After Lili said that, Combot was running in circles as there were five birds angrily hopping behind it. On the helmet was a cracked bird egg. Soon Combot just stopped then tried to swat the birds as it would against insects. Lili snickered at the sight and was the only one to be laughing. She noticed that everyone wasn't so she went back to her serious expression. After several minutes the birds finally left Combot alone.

"Maybe birds aren't you're thing." Asuka said as the group made their way back to the hotel. During the walk, the group had several bits of small talk. While on the way though, the visited a couple of stores to window shop. Lili was pompous, Leo was eccentric, Asuka cracked her jokes, and Liam just tagged along.

When they walked through the main doors, the other contestants had looks of excitement. Liam was the last one to enter the hotel doors.

"Hey Liam, over here." A round man called. Liam narrowed his vision to see Bob waving him over.

"See you later." Leo spoke for the group. Liam nodded as he and Combot walked to the couch of where Bob was lounging at.

"What's up?"

"There's news that the something new of going to happen at the tournament. I don't know what, but it has me pretty excited." Bob looked to his left.

Liam followed the gaze to see literal walking piece of wood. It had a cylinder wooden torso with markings on the back, along with rectangle limbs and two iron balls where the hands should me. The eyes of it had a low glow of orange. It had a rough humanoid shape. Liam wanted to guess if it was some sort of other project similar to Combot.

"I'm not gonna ask about it." Liam said as he looked back at Bob.

"I don't understand it either." Bob laughed.

Liam continued to look around to see woman in light blue jeans with a cowhide jacket. She looked to be in hear early twenties. Her jet black hair was tied back in two black ponytails, and wore red thick framed glasses. She looked to be Native American, but someone about her off put Liam. She looked like she descended from an Asian country. _Just because I don't see anything of her personality, doesn't mean I can judge._ Liam tilted his head left and right, it a 'whatever' gesture. Combot noticed it and mimicked it.

"Anyways, I just wanted to give you a heads up before we continue the tournament tonight."

"Sure thing." Liam said as he did light wave to Bob. He looked away and continued to watch the other contestants in the lobby. "I'll see you in the ring tonight."

"Got it."

Liam walked back to his room by taking the elevator. Combot was getting pretty low on its battery life since the day was long. Its left pincer tapped its helmet as a way of knocking sense to central processor.

"Why did you recharge yourself today?" Liam rubbed his forehead.

Combot looked to the group and slouched its robotic shoulders.

Liam sighed. "Okay, there is still about two hours of sunlight left, go get as much as you can get and meet me in room. Sound good?"

Combot straightened its posture and outstretched its left arm. The pincer rotated and kept making odd extensions of the pincer. It was like, Combot was trying to do a hand gesture. Finally when the elevator doors opened up. Combot raised both arms in frustration. So on a whim, the pincer claw was held out as half of it was aligned with the arm forward and the other half of the pincer was sticking up. It was Combot's way of giving the American 'thumbs up' expression of okay, or understood.

Liam did a light smile as he pressed the button to go to the roof. "I'll see you in a bit buddy." The elevator doors closed and Liam walked into his room and drank several cups of water. He did some stretches to prepare himself for the night ahead. So he laid out his clothes that would be comfortable to wear, after he took a shower.

Liam decided to go with a grey shirt with a black cartoony skull in front with a white checkered button up shirt with yellow lines. He tugged on his dark blue and black camouflaged shorts, with his grey athletic shoes.

Fully prepped, Liam took another drink of water from the tap. When he did, the door opened up for Liam to see Combot walking in. The monitor on the chest was showing a green rectangle with it three fourths full. Combot wooped and beeped.

"We got this." Liam said in a confident tone. He raised his fist. Combot looked at Liam and back to his fist. It didn't know what to do. So Liam took one pincer of Combot and closed it but with his other hand he guided it to his fist. At the end of showing it what to do. Liam officially taught Combot the fistbump.

"Alright, now we got this." Liam made a fist. Combot closed its pincer and brought it to Liam. It bumped and Combot nodded.

**The anime I referenced in the previous chapter was "**The Devil is a Part-Timer**" a nice show that takes cool artwork and mediocre characters in the real world setting… kinda. I'm curious, do any of you like what I'm doing with Combot? I thought it would be fun to have it learn and do stuff humans do. Well, please review, and have a lovely day.**

**RobertD92:** Yeah, I didn't want to have a definitive change to Asuka's and Liam relationship. I know it was odd of me to do so, but I kept getting a couple PMs asking me a lot of relationship questions. I haven't really thought it out too much, but I'll return to it eventually, probably. I haven't thought too deep on a mentor character because I that's what I do with Howard. But as in for a rival, I think I have something in mind. Have a great day.

**CrystalMoonlightll: **I thought my OC needed to a nice average fighter. Not all god mode to be the very best. I hate writing stuff like that, so thanks for noticing. I plan to have longer story arcs with Liam in the future, so I'm saving some of the nicer bits for the future stories of the ones he's going to be involved in. Thank you so much for reading.

**ChronoBaron:** Liam to me is an average fighter. Be new to the tournament has to be tough, so it was nice idea for me to work with. Yeah, anger has a way to help. In Liam's case, the rage mode helped him in beating up his friends.

**GRIMMJOW10: **I believe Leo is still left unknown to the audience. I don't have any real thoughts on Leo's true gender, but I did have Leo be a girl just for the story. But thank you so much for reading.


End file.
